Daddy's Little Girl
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: Smith created a child for only one purpose, to be a decoy. But what happens when the child starts to call Smith "Daddy"? What will Smith do when emotions startup? What will he do with this child? What will he do with his daughter? SET IN REL. AND REV.
1. Daddy?

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
Smith was sitting on a couch in an old abandon apartment building. His head was down, his legs and arms were crossed, and he almost appeared to be sleeping. He sat on an old red couch, it was tearing and wearing off. The paint on the walls was peeling, and the floor had holes in it. Smith sat in a small room next to a window. The window was broken, and it let in a small breeze. That blew Smith's hair only slightly. He still didn't move. He never seemed like he would again.  
  
Smith had been in that one spot for three days now. He was thinking. Thinking of a plan. This plan was bizarre even for him, but if he was correct it would work.  
  
Smith had just fought Mr. Anderson about a week before. His suite still had some wrinkles from the battle.  
  
Two copies entered the room. Smith still didn't move, they waited, patiently, for their leader to acknowledge them.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Smith said to the copies. He still didn't bother to move, but the copies moved in closer.  
  
"I've been free for around six months now. I have been with these viruses. I have observed them. I've seen their disgusting way of living. And I know how they think."  
  
The copies turned their heads. They were confused.  
  
"Humans are very emotional. Emotion causes an overwhelming power over all logic. And what are humans most emotionally attached to?"  
  
Smith was expecting an answer from one of them, but was not given one.  
  
"Humans love their children, or even any other child. Even at an instinct level, they will protect their young. There is just something about children with humans. They are so young, and so innocent."  
  
Smith finally looked up at his two copies. They came in closer, ready to hear the rest.  
  
"Emotion can also be a distraction. If you put a child in danger, the child becomes their top priority. They will be so focused on the child, they will not have anything other on their minds. Nothing else on their minds what so ever."  
  
Smith finally stood up, looking at himself.  
  
"Which one of you was previously a human of age fourteen?" Smith asked.  
  
"I was." The copy to his right said.  
  
"If we get a child, we can use it. We can distract Mr. Anderson, and strike him when he least expects it. Sadly it is too hard to just kidnap a child, it is too messy. So, in order to receive a child."  
  
Smith lunged his hand in his copy. The copy showed no pain, even though the whole process was horrific.  
  
"I must make my own."  
  
Darkness engulfed the copy. In the end, just when the darkness went over the copy's head, he showed signs of severe pain. But it was too late. The darkness started to disappear, and the body that was once a copy of Smith began to shrink. It went down to the height of five feet tall, and the darkness began to leave the new body. It revealed the child had black hair, and soon pale skin. The darkness left the body, and Smith stuck his hand out. The child didn't look up, it stared at the floor not moving. It was dressed in entirely black, and stood hunched down.  
  
Smith didn't like the fact that it didn't look at him, nor the fact it didn't stand correctly. That was too human.  
  
"Look at me." He said in a demanding voice.  
  
The child did not. Smith was getting angrier. He was not used to being disobeyed. Even before he was free, he was still the leader of the Agents.  
  
"I said look at me."  
  
The child did not. Smith shot a glance at his copy, it didn't know what to do either, it's not like any of them were around children.  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
The child took a moment to comply, it slowly raised its head, its eyes still closed. Smith could see now that the child was a female, he found that a little odd, he did not really care what sex of human he would get, but he wasn't expecting a female. The child took a deep breath. And finally looked up at the man that created her. Smith could see the child had his eyes. Although hers were more of stunning pale blue. Smith was also a bit surprised at this, he didn't want any distinguishing looks on this child. He assumed it wasn't what he wanted, because it was his first attempt on creating a child.  
  
The child didn't speak, she merely looked at Smith, with her big blue eyes. Her eyes scanned Smith, he could feel her looking at him, and he didn't really like it.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a while, their first encounter with each other was merely staring at each other. Then the child opened her mouth, and took in another deep breath. Then she made an expression Smith had not seen often. It looked like desperation. It soon turned into an expression Smith knew very well. Fear. He didn't know what was happening. Why was the child scared? It shouldn't be. He thought it maybe because it was still his first try. The child took a step closer.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
The child fell into Smith's arms. Smith could feel her shaking, and she started to breathe heavily. Smith could feel tears come from her face, and wet his suite. Smith looked at his copy, it was a confused as he.  
  
Smith realized the child had called him daddy. He was not expecting that. He didn't want to be a father figure, he just wanted a child to use. But why would it call him daddy. Smith analyzed the transition between a copy to a child. He thought the problem may be because what he thought of child included children having fathers or "daddy."  
  
Then he realized how the child was shaking. In this reality they were still bounded by the rules of the Matrix. This child may die. Not wanting to loose another copy to a child, he knelt down to the child's eye level.  
  
"What is wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Daddy." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
The child passed out, and fell once again into Smith's arms. Smith didn't know what to do. The child's head rested on his shoulder, and she was still breathing unusually. He looked up at his copy.  
  
"Get the car." Smith said.  
  
Smith picked up the child and followed his copy to the car. Where Smith sat in the back, with the child in his arms.  
  
"I hope she is not more trouble than she is worth." The copy said.  
  
Smith took a moment to respond.  
  
"Indeed." He said.  
  
Smith raised the child's head to his chest. Her breathing was going back to normal, but she still shivered at times. Smith wondered what had happened. The change between a human into a copy always went flawlessly, but a copy to a child seemed to be a failure. He hoped it would not turn out to be that way. He didn't want to change all his copies into doomed children.  
  
The car came to a halt, and the copy opened the door for Smith. Smith carried the child to the building in which he and his copies have stayed. It was an old building, no one was there but them. It surrounded a small square park, where Smith had once seen the Oracle stay. Smith knew Mr. Anderson would soon see the Oracle, and if this where the Oracle stayed then this is where he would wait.  
  
They entered the building. Smith's copies were all standing in one large room on the second floor. They all seemed to be observing everything. Smith entered the room with all the copies, they all looked at him at the same time. They made a puzzled look as they saw the child in Smith's arms.  
  
"Brief them." Smith said to the copy.  
  
The copy nodded and walked towards the others, ready to tell the story.  
  
Meanwhile, Smith went to the stairs, and walked up to the third floor. Where there was a small room with a bed, he laid the child there. She seemed better now. Her breathing was fine, and she had stopped crying. Smith looked down at her, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was when the child was asleep.  
  
The transition from a copy to a child, was not as successful as Smith wanted it to be, but he was not ready to give up anymore copies for a mere child. He would have to keep this one, even though it may have been flawed with mindless human emotions and thoughts. The child would have to do. Smith started to head for the door, when he heard a small voice.  
  
"Daddy?" The child said.  
  
Smith didn't know how to answer, he wasn't used to being called daddy, he didn't even like it. It took him a moment to reply.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Daddy, where are you going?" She said, her eyes not even open.  
  
"I must go do some business."  
  
"When will you be back?" She sounded weak.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"I don't feel good, Daddy."  
  
Smith turned to the child, whose voice was so quiet. He stared at her. She lay on her side, and slowly opened her blue eyes. She seemed sad.  
  
"You will feel better soon."  
  
There was a silence, as Smith waited for her to reply.  
  
"Alright." She said.  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"Bye, Daddy."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Smith left the room, feeling strangely. He didn't like being called daddy. There was something about being called that, which he didn't like.  
  
Smith went back down to the room with the copies, they all stared at him.  
  
"The plan seems reasonable." A copy said.  
  
"Indeed." Smith replied.  
  
He had to go now. Night had fallen, and he had to give something to Mr. Anderson. A package, a gift, because Mr. Anderson had sent him free.  
  
"Come." He commanded, and a copy stepped fourth.  
  
He picked up an envelope that had his Agent earpiece in it, and started to leave with his copy.  
  
"What happens?"  
  
One of the copies started to say. Smith looked back.  
  
"What happens if the child wakes up?"  
  
Smith thought about that for a moment, he wasn't really a good one to be asked that question, especially now that the child thinks he is her father.  
  
"Take care of her." Smith said to them all.  
  
It wasn't very clear instructions, but Smith started to leave.  
  
The child continued to sleep in her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter (If anyone wants me to continue this): What Is Your Name?  
  
Oh, and this story is set up in Reloaded and in Revolutions.  
  
Please R/R! Thank you. 


	2. What Is Your Name?

What Is Your Name?  
  
"I'm looking for Neo."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"I have a gift for him, because he set me free."  
  
"Fine, now piss off."  
  
Smith had given the package to Neo, and now all he had to do was wait. Smith went into the darkness of the alley with his copy, and watched as the Agents came. Smith smiled, as he saw his old Agent friends get their bodies bashed. Mr. Anderson they flew up to the sky. And Smith walked out into the open.  
  
"Everything is going accordingly to plan." Smith said.  
  
"Everything is exactly the same." The copy said.  
  
"Well, not everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two Smiths drove the car back to the building. They did not speak, as lights flashed by them. Smith was planning the next arrival of Mr. Anderson. He did not think the child would be operational enough to do what he wanted her to do. It wouldn't be easy to get the child to do what he wanted, after all it wasn't very successful. But the child would do what it is meant to do eventually. Perhaps the second time Mr. Anderson came, and then she may be ready to be the decoy. But not now.  
  
They parked the car, and stepped out heading towards the building. They open the door and were greeted by another copy, who seemed like he was running away from something. The copy looked at Smith, and swallowed. Smith was confused.  
  
"What has happened?" Smith asked.  
  
"The child. She woke up and- - She went manic."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She started to scream, and throw things at us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she knew we weren't you."  
  
Smith didn't fully understand. His copies were him. How could a child tell the difference? The fact of the matter was that his copies really were him, being the original though gave him some authority.  
  
Smith ran up the stairs to the child. He went down the hallway to see two copies come backing out of the child's room. They looked relieved to get out of the room. Smith came to them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
The copies turned to him, and one was rubbing his face.  
  
"She punched me." The copy said.  
  
"It seems that some of our fighting abilities were copied into her." The other one said.  
  
"Great." Smith said.  
  
Smith entered the child's room. It had one small light on, barely showing enough light for the room. He could see the child was in the corner, all huddled up, as if she were scared. She looked away from Smith, her head in her legs. She really did look scared. Smith quietly walked in. The child looked up slowly, and smiled at Smith.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
She got up, and hugged Smith. He was surprised at her reaction, and was caught off guard by the hug. And there was still something about being called daddy that Smith didn't like.  
  
"I knew you would come back!"  
  
Smith was a little confused on what to do. He knelt down again to the child's view.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Why do those men have your face?" She asked pointing outside her room.  
  
She meant his copies. But how could she tell the difference between him and the rest? That was impossible.  
  
"They came for me, but they weren't you. I didn't want them to take me."  
  
"It is alright." Smith said. "Do not worry about them."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Smith couldn't say they were him. The child would not understand. Especially now, when she seems so scared. Smith took a moment to think of what to say.  
  
"They are. . . Think of them as uncles."  
  
"Uncles?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Smith had to be careful with this child. She was fragile, and very human. Humans need to have trust. So Smith had to establish trust. He sat the child on the bed. It was time to see what she knew.  
  
"What do you know?" He asked her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Do you know what this place is?"  
  
"It's the Matrix."  
  
Good. Smith was afraid that the data transfer between copy and child would not be successful, thus the child wouldn't know about the Matrix or anything else. She would have to be taught everything.  
  
"Do you know what I am? And you?" Smith asked.  
  
"We're Programs."  
  
"Yes, and do you know about the humans?"  
  
"The humans?"  
  
The data transfer was not fully successful.  
  
"The people that are out there. The creatures that walk the streets." Smith explained.  
  
"So those are humans?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know about the war?"  
  
The child shook her head. How could he explain a war to such a delegate thing.  
  
"The humans do not like the Matrix." He continued.  
  
"Because they're trapped. They don't like being kept for batteries."  
  
So she knew more than he thought.  
  
"Yes. So the humans free each other, they go outside the Matrix. They fight the machines for their freedom. The machines are the ones keeping them for batteries."  
  
"But the machines created you." She said.  
  
"They did. I was made to protect the Matrix from the humans, but I didn't like doing that. So I was freed."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"A human."  
  
"Which one."  
  
She was getting annoying. Although Smith should have expected a child to be so curious.  
  
"One named Thomas A. Anderson."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was freed. But like the humans I do not like the Matrix."  
  
"You don't like the humans either."  
  
"No I do not. So I'm going to make the Matrix mine. I will own it."  
  
"What am I for?"  
  
He couldn't tell her she was merely a decoy, afterwards she would be useless and he would abandon her.  
  
"You are going to help me."  
  
"Daddy, what was wrong being an Agent?" She asked.  
  
He was not expecting her to ask any questions. Especially one so difficult to explain.  
  
"It did not give me time to myself." That was a good way of putting it.  
  
The child surprised Smith. She didn't seem scared of him, she didn't seem scared of the Matrix of the war or anything.  
  
"Who is Thomas A. Anderson?" She asked.  
  
Another difficult question to explain.  
  
". . . He is a powerful human. He is unlike any other. He can fly in the Matrix, and fight very well."  
  
"Is that how he freed you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The sat there. She had nothing else to say. Smith didn't really know what to do from there. He did not know how to leave the child or to talk to it. It was all new to him. There was a long silence.  
  
"Daddy, what is your full name?"  
  
An interesting question, but fully off topic.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
"I am Agent Smith."  
  
"Smith. . . What is my full name?"  
  
Smith did not know what to say. He had never named anything before. He had no idea how to name anything. Besides he never planned to name this child in the first place. How could he respond? If he said she did not need a name the child may become suspicious. Yet what is a proper name for a child that he created? He looked down at the child. She was staring up at him, waiting patiently for him to reply. She could see her reflection in Smith's dark shades. That was a good thing for Smith, without those shades his eyes would have revealed a small emotion of uneasiness that the child would have surely seen.  
  
"What would you like your name to be?" He finally came up with.  
  
She took a moment to think, but like Smith she did not know.  
  
"Hm. . . I don't know."  
  
Smith was hoping she would come up with something, so he would not have to. But now it seems like he must.  
  
"Well then. . ." He started.  
  
Smith looked over his knowledge on humans. The human rebels seem to name their children and themselves after elements of their lost world. Such as Ice, Sparks, and Trinity. Although Smith did not want the child to have a name like the very things he was fighting. So he thought some more. Some humans name their children after someone else. One human could name their child after their mother, or something like that. But how could Smith do that? Name the child after the first versions of Agents? Which were a complete failure, and that is when he was created. No. That would not work. The first Agents were not give names like him, they were given cereal numbers. And Smith was not going to name it after Jones or Brown, nor Johnson or Thompson. So Smith concluded to name the child after himself. Agent Smith. What human name sounds relatively like "Agent?" He wondered this to himself. Angela, Angelica, Angie, Alex. . .  
  
Smith turned to the child, having found a name.  
  
"How about Angel Smith?" He asked her.  
  
Smith did not particularly like the name, nor what a real angel is to the humans. But Agent, Angel it sounded most alike. Besides he did not really care, the child would be terminated after a certain point, when her services were not needed any longer.  
  
The child thought for a moment and started nodding to herself, and she looked up at Smith.  
  
"I like it!" She stated.  
  
Now that out of the way Smith was going to leave. He measured the data transfer, and told what the child did not know, and even gave it a name. Smith's work was done for now.  
  
It was about 12 am. Smith knew that a human child should be asleep by now, so he determined his should be as well.  
  
"It is late, you should go to bed." He said getting up.  
  
"Alright, goodnight Daddy."  
  
She tucked herself in the bed.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Smith left her room and closed the door.  
  
Smith went down the hall towards the stairs, where he was met by two of his copies.  
  
"It is not necessary to give the child a name." One of them said.  
  
Smith didn't like being doubted.  
  
"She is more human than anticipated. Humans need to trust, thus she needs to trust us. She wanted a name, and I gave her a name so she will trust me." He answered annoyed.  
  
The copies looked at each other, and decided they were satisfied with the answer. They turned and started to walk down the stairs. Smith started to follow them, when he turned and looked at the child's door. He looked at it for a moment, and then turned to go down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: A Night Stroll  
  
This is fun!! ^_^  
  
Oh and Artemis, I know they are all pretty much the same, but my theory is that the original Smith being the original has some power over the others. 


	3. Your Surroundings

Your Surroundings  
  
Smith sat there. In a room all to himself. Where his copies or anything could not bother him. There, Smith stared into nothing. And he remembered.  
  
"Have you ever just stood and stared at it? The marvel in its beauty, its genius. Billions of people just living out their lives, oblivious. . . I hate this place, this zoo, this prison, this reality, whatever you wan to call it I can't stand it any longer. . . It's the smell. If there is such a thing. I must get out of here. I must get free."  
  
Smith never liked emotions. When he started to feel them he suppressed them, and ignored them. Emotions were a weakness. He was created for one purpose, one mission, and he was going to do that. Yet. . . The emotions wouldn't stop. They grew, and grew. And Smith had a little humanity in him. He still ignored them. Emotions were a weakness. He could not allow himself to have a weakness.  
  
Then Mr. Anderson showed up. Emotions fired up. And it became clear what Smith felt. Hatred. Smith felt hatred. No matter how much he ignored his emotions they were still there. He still felt hatred. But emotions are a weakness. And who made these emotions fire up? Mr. Anderson. He is the cause of the weakness. He is the cause of worthless emotions. He is the cause of all of it. Smith could smell them. Smell the humans. They had infected him. Mr. Anderson had infected him. And now Smith could feel.  
  
Then one day, Smith was freed. He was unplugged, and the emotions still stayed. But without the Mainframe, the emotions were no longer a weakness. The emotions were his now. And then he harnessed them. He accepted them. And now Smith would soon rule the Matrix.  
  
Smith then stopped. He realized his eyes were closed, he had dazed off for a moment. He got up, and sighed. He stepped towards the window, and observed the viruses.  
  
And soon Smith watched as the fake sun rose. And the fake morning began.  
  
He left his room, and went down to the others. They were standing there, the copies. Some stared off into nothing, or looked out the window, some were even practicing martial arts on each other. They soon saw that Smith had entered, when they stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  
  
"I hope you remember what we are doing tonight." He said, and they nodded.  
  
Smith walked through his copies, to the balcony, where he met three other copies there. He moved between them, and looked around at the small park between the buildings.  
  
"She is here." A copy said.  
  
Indeed she was. The Oracle sat on the park bench, feeding the crows. The Oracle has been sitting at that same spot everyday for almost a month. She was waiting for something. She was waiting for Mr. Anderson.  
  
Smith watched the Oracle, as she fed her birds. She was such a strange program. Invited her emotions unlike Smith. Smith wondered why for a moment, and walked off.  
  
Smith walked up the stairs, to the child's room. He quietly opened the door, and stepped in. She lay in her bed still, sound asleep. She looked peaceful as she slept. Smith hovered over her, observing the child. She took a deep breath, and opened her blue eyes slowly. Her eyes met Smith's. She smiled at him, but he did not smile back.  
  
"Good morning." She said quietly.  
  
" . . . Morning." He replied after a moment passed.  
  
The child yawned, and stretched. She still didn't get up, she stayed in her bed. Smith never had slept before, it was interesting to see what one does when one awakes. The child yawned again before ever getting up. Smith stared at her. Then she finally sighed, and sat up. Her hair was mess up, and she shook her head trying to wake up. It was interesting to Smith, but inefficient nonetheless. He didn't know what he would do with her today. H knew she being so human she would want to do something.  
  
"What are we doing today?" She said.  
  
Smith did not know. He didn't know what children did in their free time. He didn't really care.  
  
"What do wish to do today?"  
  
He was asking her question back at her again, it was the only thing he could do though. Angel looked down thinking about it. But she didn't know. She may have been a child, but she still didn't have any memories of playing before.  
  
"I don't know." She said looking up at him.  
  
Smith was disappointed once again at her answer. He didn't want to do anything with her. It would be a waste of his time. But what should the child do? He did not know, but he thought it would be necessary for him to show Angel the rest of the building. Maybe he would even take her out to see the Matrix. Maybe of course.  
  
"Well. . . would you like to see the rest of this place?" He asked.  
  
Angel smiled, and jumped out of bed. She stroked her hair with her hands, trying to make it look neat. She brushed off some dust from her pants, and got her shoes on.  
  
"I'd like that." She said.  
  
Smith nodded, and opened the door for her. He knew keeping her in that little room would not be good for her. This way she got out of her room, and learned about her surroundings.  
  
She ran down the stairs, seemingly excited. Smith followed at a walking pace. She ran down the hall of the second floor, and she waited for Smith to catch up. She smiled, but Smith did not smile back. He went in front of her, and entered the room with all the copies. She walked ahead of Smith, looking around at the others. The copies didn't really seem too fond of the child being there. Angel looked at every one of them. She seemed a little uneasy after a while. But she went along walking around in the large room.  
  
"What is the purpose for she being her?" A copy whispered to Smith.  
  
"I'm going to show her the surroundings." He said a little annoyed by the question.  
  
He watched as Angel walked around for a little longer. Then he called to her. They were going to go walk down the block. They walked down the stairs to the lobby, and Smith opened the door for her. She stepped out, a little cautious. She looked all around her, her mouth slightly opened. Then she smiled, she concluded that it was safe. She turned back and stayed close to Smith. Smith looked down at her. She smiled, but he did not smile back.  
  
"This is the Matrix." He said. "It is a complete replica of the twenty- first century of the human world. It is a dream world created to keep the humans here."  
  
Angel looked up, and then at Smith.  
  
"This is all code?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Smith started to walk down the street, with Angel close behind. He noticed Angel looking back at the building and shaking her head.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Hm? Oh, uh. . . My uncles."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They look to much like you. I don't like it. It's hard to tell you from them."  
  
That is the way it should be. They are complete copies of himself. Smith still didn't understand how she could tell the difference.  
  
"It is nothing to worry about." He said.  
  
"Ok. . ."  
  
They continued to walk down the street, where there were people, shops, and restaurants. The streets were crowded, Smith had to push his way through them. Angel would stay close and go where Smith went.  
  
"They're all in hooked up in a pod?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's too many of them."  
  
"I know. They spread like - -"  
  
"Viruses." She finished his sentence.  
  
Smith couldn't help, but feel a little pleases that someone else felt that humans were viruses, even if that someone else was just a mere child.  
  
They continued down the street. Angel observed all the stores, and restaurants. They were interesting to her. Something new. But to Smith it was the same prison that he was always in.  
  
"Why do they put those nutrients in their mouths?" Angel asked.  
  
"That is food. They require it to fuel their bodies, they need to eat in order to live."  
  
"What does food taste like?"  
  
"It does not matter, we do not require food."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Smith was getting tired of Angel's question, and being out in the open with so many humans. Smith was now following Angel, as she explored the Matrix. Then she stopped to look at something.  
  
"Why do you wear a suite, Daddy?" She asked.  
  
"It is part of my programming, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." She replied.  
  
"Let's go back." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have things I must do."  
  
"Aw. . . Ok."  
  
They started to go back to the building. Smith didn't what he would have her do then, but it didn't matter. Maybe he would test how much fighting data she had. No. He didn't want to do that. It didn't matter to him though.  
  
The two entered the building, and Angel ran to the room with Smith's copies. The copies once again stared as she entered the room. Angel stopped and waited for Smith to catch up. Angel went along and walked around the room, and somehow made her way to the balcony. Smith soon joined her.  
  
Smith could see the Oracle was still sitting there, still feeding the birds. He turned to Angel, who seemed excited seeing the world. How can she be pleased by this place? He wondered to himself.  
  
"What is that?" She pointed to the park.  
  
"It is a place where human children play."  
  
"May I go down there?"  
  
Smith didn't like it that Angel wanted to play, but he still was building trust. So he couldn't say no.  
  
"Alright, go ahead." He said.  
  
"Will you come with me?" She asked in a cute voice.  
  
Smith turned his head. The Oracle still sat there, and like all the other days she would leave in a couple hours. If he went down there, she would see him. He could not allow that.  
  
"No, go ahead without me. I will watch you from here. Come back when the sun goes down"  
  
"Ok!" And Angel ran out of the building.  
  
Smith watched as Angel entered the park. The Oracle shot a glance at her, but went back to what she was doing. Angel stared at the Oracle for a moment, and went to the swings. Smith watched Angel play and smile. But he did not smile.  
  
Soon some copies joined him on the balcony. They started to observe Angel as well. Smith wondered what she would do if he left her tonight. He did have to go find a rebel that night. If he left her here would she have an outburst again? Smith did not want that to happen again. If he took her with him, she would get a chance to see what he is fighting for. He will be able to teach her about rebels, and about the war. She may even learn how to defend herself. The chose was logical.  
  
"Perhaps we should take with us tonight." Smith said.  
  
The copies turned to him, surprised.  
  
"Why?" Three of them said at the same time.  
  
"Think of what we could teach her." Smith could see the copies didn't like the idea.  
  
"She is only a child." One said.  
  
"Aren't you the one who got punched by her?" He shot back.  
  
The copy turned away, rubbing his face. Smith sighed.  
  
"We will take with us tonight. What are the expected rebels names?" Smith continued.  
  
"Jax and Bane." A copy replied.  
  
"Then we will get them. Soon we will be in the Real World." Smith grinned.  
  
The copies grinned as well. Tonight they would take over a rebel, and they would be in the Real World. Where Mr. Anderson was just some regular, weak, pathetic, repulsive human. But of course that plan is very dangerous, plus he will have to do what the human regularly does. So he may not kill Mr. Anderson immediately in the Real World, but if he didn't Smith had Angel. It was a full proof plan. If Smith didn't get Mr. Anderson there, he'd get him here.  
  
Smith watched as Angel waved at him on the swings. He slightly waved back, and smiled at his plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry I messed up.  
  
Next Chapter: A Night Stroll  
  
Ok, I have a problem here. This story takes place in Revolutions as well. Sadly I don't know what happens in Revolutions. So I don't know if Smith beats Neo or if Neo beats Smith. Or if everyone dies or something like that! A lot of the ending of this story depends on Revolutions. But right now I'm still in Reloaded. So I'll continue until I end up in Revolutions, where I will take a break and wait for Revolutions. Sry for the delay. Bear with me, there is no one else in the world that doesn't want to Revolutions more than me. Anyway see you guys soon! Please R/R!! ^_^ 


	4. A Night Stroll

A Night Stroll  
  
Angel was now standing next to Smith on the balcony. The sun had set, and the stars were up. Smith gave no expression, as he stood staring off into nothing. Angel was playing with her hands, as she waited for Smith to say something. She was becoming more and more impatient.  
  
"What are those?" She pointed up.  
  
"Those are the stars." He replied.  
  
"They're very nice."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Then there was another silence. Angel didn't like the silence. She kept moving and playing with her hands. Smith was getting a little annoyed, but didn't say anything.  
  
Smith turned his gaze to inside, where he saw his copies were avoiding the child. Smith could understand, he didn't even really like being around her. He just wanted them to stop making it so obvious.  
  
"It is time." A copy said, coming close.  
  
Smith nodded and looked down at Angel.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Would you like to go on a walk with us?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"We're going to go find a human."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Angel got up, and Smith walked inside. Almost automatically four copies followed them, and they left. They walked up the street. Angel held Smith's arm tightly as they passed by people in the dark. Angel could see the humans. They were eating and laughing. There was loud music and lights coming from a club. And women dressed in exposing clothes. Angel could hear a siren in the distance. She didn't like it. It was all too new.  
  
Smith noticed Angel's grip. He looked down at her.  
  
"It's ok." He said.  
  
Angel nodded and smiled. They continued to walk up the street.  
  
"Where are they?" Smith asked.  
  
"They are meeting in an old abandon theater."  
  
"Only about a block away from here."  
  
"Good."  
  
Angel noticed Smith and the others talking. She didn't know what about though.  
  
"Daddy. . ." She started.  
  
"We are going after some rebels. They may run, so if you cannot keep up stay where you are. Rebels can be very dangerous so stay close to me. Do you understand?" Smith said.  
  
Angel looked up at Smith a little scared. She nodded in fear. Smith could see she was scared.  
  
"Do not worry. Everything will be ok." He assured her.  
  
Smith could see the theater now. It was old and dusty, and next to a construction site. It was a perfect place for rebels. Smith stood in front of the theater doors now. They were blocked up by pieces of wood, which he quickly disposed of with one kick. Then he put his arm around Angel, knowing she would be scared. The group quietly crept the theater. Rubble was everywhere and there was no light. But then there were echoes.  
  
"I have a message from the Oracle." A man said in the darkness.  
  
Smith looked back at his copies, as they all stood still waiting to hear the rest.  
  
"You must get this to Neo."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Smith walked down a hallway, leaving Angel and his copies. He turned a corner and looked around. There were the rebels. Smith signaled to the rest to come closer.  
  
The rebels Jax and Bane stood in front of a Chinese man. The man was giving them a package.  
  
"Go now." The man said.  
  
The man then disappeared in a door, and the rebels started to leave. They were heading towards Smith. Smith smiled and backed away from the corner ready to surprise them. Angel didn't like this. The rebels then turned the corner and saw Smith.  
  
"Hello." Smith said, blocking Angel from their view.  
  
For a moment everything was silent. As the rebels stared at the Agents in front of them. Then the rebels ran for it. The Smiths quickly ran after them, and Angel was easily able to keep up with everyone. Smith was surprised at her, but he supposed just like his fighting skills maybe other things were transferred into her. The rebels busted through a door going onto the roof. There, they jumped. All the way to the next building. The Smiths quickly did the same. Once Smith got to the building he looked back to see Angel still on the other side. He would come back for her. He turned and chased the rebels. They jumped about four more roofs, until the rebels finally jumped down an alley. Smith was behind his copies, as he jumped down last. He started to run, as he saw Angel was in front of him. He was shocked to see her.  
  
"How did you?" He asked.  
  
"I followed you on the ground, I thought I could surprise the rebels then." She said quietly.  
  
She was just like him at that moment. Straying away from the rest in order to do what she thought was best. Just like when Smith killed Mr. Anderson, back in that hallway.  
  
Smith paused for a moment, looking down at that girl. She surprised him. In a way Smith was proud. Then he nodded, and ran after the others with Angel running close behind him. They caught up to the others, and they could see the rebels again. Angel didn't entirely understand what Smith wanted with them, but she would worry about that later.  
  
The rebels ran down an alley, and they followed. But when they go there the rebels were gone. The Smiths stood there for a moment, looking around. While Angel walked in front of them, looking in every direction.  
  
"Where did they go, Daddy?"  
  
She asked turning around to Smith. He didn't answer at first. He straightened his jacket and took a step closer to Angel.  
  
"They went up."  
  
Smith then jumped into the air, landing on the roof. The copies did the same, and then Angel tried. She made it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was close." Bane said.  
  
"Did you see those Agents?! I've never seen anything like that!?" Jax said.  
  
They were in another abandon building. They had just escaped Agents, and had a message from the Oracle. Jax kept looking up, making sure nothing was following them.  
  
"That doesn't matter now. What matters is this." Bane said, pulling out the package from his jacket. "Now you go first."  
  
Jax grabbed the package and then the phone. His body became light, and he closed his eyes. He dropped the phone, and he was in the Real World. Bane picked up the phone and waited for it to ring again. But then he turned. Seeing Smith in the broken skylight. Beyond Bane's vision was Angel. Smith jumped down. Bane tried to punch Smith, but greatly failed. Smith grabbed Bane's arm, and lunged his own into Bane's chest. Slowly darkness consumed Bane's body, rearranging his code. Smith could see the fear in that rebel's eyes.  
  
"On no." Bane said.  
  
"Smith will suffice." Smith said.  
  
Darkness then engulfed Bane's face, changing him into a copy. Angel watched in curiosity right on the roof. There then stood another Smith. Smith smiled at his new copied, and even straightened its tie.  
  
"Thank you." The copy said.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Angel stood crouching down to see. The phone started to ring, and all of them stared at the phone.  
  
"I think it's for you." Smith said.  
  
The copy picked up the phone slowly, and raised it to his ear. Then it became light, and vanished into the phone. It was now in the Real World.  
  
Angel jumped down to Smith's side, leaving the copies on the roof. She stared at the phone, as Smith turned to see her.  
  
"Where did he go?" She asked.  
  
"He is in the Real World now. That is how Rebels get out of the Matrix, with these "exits." Smith replied.  
  
"What is he going to do in the Real World?"  
  
Smith could not tell her the truth. So once again he lied to her.  
  
"He is going to conduct some research." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Angel picked up the phone and put it back on the desk, and looked at it.  
  
"Rebels can be very dangerous." Smith said. "If you see one I want you to come and tell me."  
  
"How can you tell them apart from everyone else?"  
  
"If you see someone wearing only black, with sunglasses too dark to see their eyes they are most likely a rebel."  
  
Angel took a step closer to Smith.  
  
"But Daddy, you fit that description."  
  
Smith coughed a little and looked down at himself. She was correct. So Smith bent down on one knee, and took his shades off. He stared at the girl.  
  
"Yes, but you can tell it's me, can you not?" He asked.  
  
Angel smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course I can. Your sunglasses are shaped like no other. You wear a suite. And no human has your eyes."  
  
She was right again. Smith was known for his unusually blue eyes back at the Mainframe. Perhaps there was a glitch when he was created that caused them to be so unique. Although he was a pretty unique Agent. Smith nodded to Angel, and got up.  
  
"Come, let us go back." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"We're going home?" Angel asked.  
  
Smith never thought of that building which he lived a home. Merely a shelter, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Yes, let's go home."  
  
Angel nodded, and held his hand. They went home.  
  
Angel now sat in her room, while Smith looked out her window.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Daddy?"  
  
Smith continued to stare. That one rebel got out with that message, meaning Mr. Anderson would get that message soon. He would of course come there. Smith would finally see Mr. Anderson again.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Angel's voice broke his train of thought. He looked at her. If Mr. Anderson were going to come tomorrow what would he do with her? He would have to explain to her.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you about Mr. Anderson?" He asked.  
  
"That very powerful human?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded, and sat on her bed next to her.  
  
"I think he's going to be here tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He has to get some information from a woman who comes here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Too many whys, Smith thought.  
  
"He is fighting for the humans, and the information may be vital. But you know I must stop him. I must fight him so the humans will not win. They can't win. We have to."  
  
Angel just nodded.  
  
"Out of all the Rebels, Mr. Anderson is by far the most powerful and dangerous. When he comes here tomorrow I want you to stay here. I don't want you to be in danger."  
  
More like he didn't want her to be damaged for his plan.  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
"Ok." She said. "I know you'll get him!"  
  
"Yes." Smith nodded. "Now go to bed."  
  
Angel sat back in her bed, and Smith turned out the light.  
  
"Goodnight." She said.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
He closed the door to see two copies in front of him. Smith was growing very annoyed of them always popping up.  
  
"You seem very affectionate of this child." One of them said.  
  
"Not this again." Smith said annoyed. "It is like I said before."  
  
"Good. Because if you did have feelings for this child that would endangered everything."  
  
Smith thought about it. Everything he had done for the child did seem loving. But he quickly dismissed the idea that he had grown attached to her. That was impossible. He couldn't allow that to happen to him.  
  
"All she is, is an experiment. She has her purpose, and she will fulfill it. Then when she has done her job we will delete her. Just because I seem so very loving to her doesn't make it so. One must perform well with lies in order for someone to believe them. So stop doubting me!" Smith was getting angrier at these constant naggings.  
  
He quickly stormed passed the copies, and went downstairs. The copies followed him in the hallway.  
  
"You notice he calls it a "her" and not "it." The copy said behind him.  
  
That was it. No more doubting. Smith was tired of it. He turned around to face the copy. The copy quickly realized that Smith had heard him, and backed away. Smith grabbed the copy, and pushed him into the wall.  
  
"How dare you." Smith said.  
  
He kicked the copy through the wall, and into the living room, where everyone saw the copy lay on the floor. They watched as the dust settled, and the stared at Smith. Smith simply looked at them, and straightened his tie. Even the copies were a bit surprised by Smith. They got quiet, and said nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knocking at the door, as Trinity got up and opened it. There stood three men.  
  
"Is Neo here?" One of them asked.  
  
Trinity nodded slowly, and turned to look at Neo. Neo came to the door, and looked at the men.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"This is a message from the Oracle." The man said, handing Neo a disc.  
  
Neo looked down at the disc, and grabbed it.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Lessons on Purpose and Fighting  
  
Yay! I'm going to see Revolutions on Wednesday! I already have the tickets! And another yay! My boyfriend (and yes, I'm 12 and I have a boyfriend, I call it a semi-boyfriend) was Neo and I was Trinity for Halloween!! 


	5. Teach Me

Teach Me  
  
He was here. Smith looked out the balcony only slightly, so Mr. Anderson wouldn't see him. Mr. Anderson was right there, talking to the Oracle. Finally, Smith thought. He smiled and turned inside. He nodded to the copies. They knew what they were supposed to do. Smith watched as they walked away. The child was still asleep, she was sleeping in late so Smith didn't have to worry about her. So then he walked out the door, and waited for the right moment. Knowing that if he killed Mr. Anderson today there would be no need for his other plans. And that was fine with him.  
  
Angel lay in her bed. The sun met her eyes, and she slowly opened her blues eyes. She yawned, and got up. Angel walked down the stairs, thinking she would enter a room full of her Uncles. She turned a corner, rubbing her eyes, and stood in front of nothing. She looked around, and there were only about twenty copies in the room. They were all crowded around the balcony. Angel saw that Smith was not there. She was confused, and then she started to walk towards the copies. She shoved her way through the front.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, reaching the front.  
  
The copies stared down at her, not answering for a long time.  
  
"He is here." One said.  
  
"Who?" Angel asked.  
  
"Mr. Anderson."  
  
The copy then looked away from Angel. Angel wondered why. She had her mouth opened as she looked around. She saw a man sitting next to an old woman.  
  
"Is that him?" She asked pointing.  
  
"Yes." A copy said.  
  
"He doesn't look like much."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
Angel nodded, and looked on. She couldn't really hear what Mr. Anderson and that woman were saying. She didn't really pay attention to them, instead she looked around.  
  
"Where is Daddy?" She asked.  
  
No one replied. Angel stayed silent and looked on. And then she saw him. Smith walked towards Mr. Anderson, making the birds fly away. Angel had to admit, Smith looked very creepy when he walked towards Mr. Anderson. She could now hear them. She listened closely at Smith, and studied Mr. Anderson.  
  
"Mr. Anderson, Did you get my package?" Smith said.  
  
"Yeah." Replied the man in the cloak.  
  
"Good, surprised to see me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you are aware of it,"  
  
" Aware of what?"  
  
"Our connection."  
  
"Connection?" Angel below her breathe.  
  
"I don't fully understand how it happened, perhaps some part of you imprinted into me, something overwritten, or copied. It is at this point irrelevant, what matters is that whatever happened, happened for a reason."  
  
"What reason is that?"  
  
"I killed you, Mr. Anderson. I watched you die. . . with some satisfaction, I might add. Then something happened- something I thought would be impossible, but it happened anyway. You destroyed me, Mr. Anderson. Afterwards, I was aware of the rules. I knew what I was supposed to do, but I didn't. I couldn't, I was compelled to stay, compelled to disobey. And now, here I stand because of you, Mr. Anderson. Because of you, I'm no longer an Agent of this system. Because of you I've changed, I'm unplugged. A new man, so to speak- like you. Apparently free."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you. But, as you well know, appearances can be deceiving, which brings me back to the reason why we're here. We're not here because we're free. We're here because we're not free. There is no escaping reason; no denying purpose. Because as we both know, without purpose, we would not exist."  
  
"Purpose?" Angel asked to no one.  
  
She turned her head to see copies started to surround Smith and that Mr. Anderson.  
  
"It is purpose that created us." One said.  
  
"Purpose that connects us." Another said.  
  
"Purpose that pulls us."  
  
"That guides us."  
  
"Purpose?" She asked again.  
  
"That drives us."  
  
"It is purpose that defines us."  
  
"Purpose that binds us."  
  
" We're here because of you Mr. Anderson and we're going to take from you what u tried to take from us. . . purpose."  
  
Angel watched as Smith lunged his hand into Mr. Anderson. He was going to turn him into a copy.  
  
"That's it, it'll be over soon"  
  
But Mr. Anderson did something. Something that couldn't be done. Mr. Anderson pulled Smith's hand out, freeing himself. He was indeed powerful.  
  
Then she saw Mr. Anderson charge Smith, and the first punch was made. The copies went all over, and her Smith go t punched back. Angel watched as the copies charged Mr. Anderson. And Mr. Anderson succeeding in getting them away. He punched and kicked, and the copies couldn't keep up. Angel had never seen such a power that matched Smith's. She stood, unmoving, staring at how they fought. Her mouth slowly came open. Mr. Anderson went flying into a wall, and the Smiths started to crowd around. Angel stood back for a moment. Then Mr. Anderson got up, and he grabbed a pole. He hit a copy sending him to the ground. It was amazing. Mr. Anderson jumped over the copies, spinning like a helicopter. Then the Smiths charged once again. She watched as Mr. Anderson dived, hitting a Smith, and then hitting one with a pole sending him flying into the air. That copy slammed into the building next to where Angel stood. She was surprised and gave a small scream. What she saw was unbelievable. It was impossible. Then She saw Smith get hit himself, crashing into a park bench.  
  
"More. . ." Smith said.  
  
The copies that stood in the building and next to Angel started running out. Leaving her all alone. She looked back at them, confused. But she quickly went back to watching the battle. Then she saw the copies come from every direction, filling the park. They soon covered Mr. Anderson. But then, the Smiths went flying; Mr. Anderson had pushed them all off of him. She could see that the rebel was overwhelmed, and then he flew into the air. And the Smiths looked defeated. She still stood on the balcony, watching them come slowly back in.  
  
She ran to the door, waiting for Smith. He slowly walked in wiping his face. He sighed has he looked down at her.  
  
"Dammit." He said in anger.  
  
Angel was a little scared in trying to comfort Smith, but she tried anyway. She at first didn't say anything, as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." He said.  
  
Smith finally sat down on the floor, and Angel did as well. Smith tried to ignore her, as he thought of something.  
  
"I need more . . ." He looked around the room. "More. . ."  
  
Angel could hear a frightening tone in Smith's voice. That is why she still didn't speak, merely sat next to him.  
  
"You." Smith pointed at two copies. "Go get more."  
  
The copies nodded, and walked out the door. Angel stared as the walked away, then gazed at Smith. He took off is sunglasses and started wiping his eyes. Smith was still trying to ignore Angel, he didn't want to be bothered. Especially after that defeat, but he had suspected that he would not succeed then, that is why he had Angel and that Bane. He finally sighed, and looked over at Angel.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, realizing what he said was a bit cruel.  
  
Angel looked down, she knew Smith was angry, and she didn't like it.  
  
"He is indeed powerful. . ." She finally said. "But he will not win. He is only human, right?"  
  
Smith stared at Angel, being scared of him.  
  
"Of course." He said.  
  
"Daddy, I was listening to what you said and. . . What is my purpose?"  
  
There was a big problem for Smith. She would always wonder her purpose.  
  
"I told you. You are to help me."  
  
Maybe that answer wasn't good enough for Angel, but knowing he was angry she didn't ask anything else.  
  
"You fought very well." She said.  
  
Smith gave no reply, just sighed and stared off. He was thinking of everything. All of it. All of what Mr. Anderson had done to him. All of that. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kill Mr. Anderson. He had to.  
  
"Daddy, how can I help you, if I cannot fight?" Angel asked.  
  
Smith looked at her, a little surprised. Angel wanted to fight. She wanted to help Smith, and the seemingly only way to do that was fight with him.  
  
"You will not fight." He said.  
  
"But I thought I'm suppose to help you."  
  
"You are."  
  
"How can I help without fighting?"  
  
Smith could see he was not going to be able to lie to her on that subject. She was correct. How could she help without fighting? Well, she couldn't. Smith had no other choice.  
  
"Teach me." She said. "Teach me to do those things you did out there. Please. Teach me. I want to help."  
  
Plus she really wanted to, and in saying no, Smith would hurt this "relationship" he had with her. Yes, the relationship built on his lies.  
  
"Fine." He said.  
  
Smith got up, and Angel followed.  
  
"I believe since you were able to punch one of my copies, I must have transferred some of the data I have on fighting to you. So you already have the files on fighting, you know how to do them, you just don't know how to access those files."  
  
Angel understood. Smith turned, and stopped. He stared at her for a moment, putting his shades on. Then he was silent, giving her no expression. Angel did the same, but didn't really like seeing Smith that way. Then Smith tried to punch her. It was quick, one could not have seen the punch. But there it was. Smith's arm stretched out with a fist, and Angel missing the punch by some inches. Then she looked at Smith's arm. She didn't know what she had done.  
  
"How did I?" She started.  
  
"You had no choice. I put you in danger by threatening with a punch. Your system automatically found the data on martial arts, and you reacted like so."  
  
"So, I know how now?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
Smith then pulled back his arm, and kicked up in the air. Angel again moved out of the way, and then Smith countered by trying to punch her. She moved to the side missing it. Then he punched upward towards her head, and she dove down. Smith bent down, attempting to trip her with a kick. She jumped in the air, missing. Copies were beginning to notice the small fight that was going on, and they started to crowd around. Smith pulled another punched, but Angel blocked it and grabbed it. Smith twisted her around, and Angel twisted in the air but landed on her feet. She flipped backwards, and Smith ran towards her. He kicked, and she bent down missing it. Then she finally gave an attempt on punching him, but of course Smith caught her punch. Angel didn't know it, but Smith was only using a fraction of his power on her.  
  
"There. Now your system is use to accessing the data. You can now do it on your own." Smith said, letting go of Angel's fist.  
  
Angel flipped backwards, landing on her feet. She looked down at her hands and clenched them.  
  
"This feels good. The power." She smiled just like Smith.  
  
Smith noticed that smile. He blinked and turned his head. She seemed more like him, all of the sudden. Smith supposed power could do that. Angel looked up and smiled. Her smile was now full of joy, just like before. She was still herself.  
  
"May I go out?" She asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
A surprise? Smith thought. He didn't really have time to care about that. He didn't really care so he decided it was alright.  
  
"Go ahead." He said.  
  
Angel smiled, and ran out the door. Smith then straightened his tie, and walked around the room.  
  
"The child fights well." A copy said to him.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"But is that a good thing or not?" Another said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It is not like she will ever really fight." He said. "Is Mr. Anderson returning tonight?"  
  
"Yes. He will have the Keymaker, and they will be going to the Source."  
  
"Good. We will meet them there. We will leave later today." Smith said, and copies nodded.  
  
Then Smith walked out into the balcony, and began to think about Mr. Anderson once again. Mr. Anderson had caused him so much pain. First of all killing him, and taking his chance at freedom. But now, Mr. Anderson was stronger. This was bad. Smith needed more. He needed more copies. He could feel it. The more copies he got, the stronger he became. All he needed was more. And soon he would win.  
  
"Daddy!" Angel yelled, returning.  
  
Smith turned to see Angel.  
  
"What do you think?" She said.  
  
Smith's eyes widened. There stood Angel in this type of crazy suite. She now wore a long white shirt, with a small black jacket, and a small black tie. Her pants were a little tighter, and she had high- heeled boots. She even wore pointed dark sunglasses. Smith couldn't believe it.  
  
"Where. . . Did you get that?" He asked.  
  
"At a store I saw. I saw it in the window when you first took me outside. That is why I asked you why you wore a suite."  
  
Smith stared for a moment longer, and nodded. He was really affecting the child. In a way he was pleased that she wore a type of suite. Because he knew she wore it for him. Angel smiled at him, and he slightly smiled back. Although he didn't really know he was smiling. He stared again at her. He saw her his blue eyes, her black hair, and that suite. And now she could fight with him. Smith was pleased, though he didn't know it.  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"I stole it. Why should I pay for something an inferior Virus made?" She said.  
  
Again he was pleased and surprised by her. She sounded almost like him. It happened very briefly, but Smith was still pleased by Angel. Nothing would change that. Smith then walked closer to Angel.  
  
"Later today, Mr. Anderson will be returning here. We will be ambushing him. You are welcomed to come along." He said.  
  
He would take her if she wished. She would then be able to see Mr. Anderson close up, and perhaps see some more rebels.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Angel smiled at him.  
  
Then some copies came through the door and joined the rest. Angel and Smith noticed their presence.  
  
"Where did they come from?" Angel asked.  
  
"They came from out there. I am recruiting more."  
  
"Good. Mr. Anderson will not be able to defeat all of them." She said in a sly voice.  
  
Smith looked down at her. She was becoming more like him.  
  
"Go play, or something until we are ready to leave." He said.  
  
"I do not want to play."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That is not my purpose. I wish to for you to teach me more." She said.  
  
Smith was surprised by her. She had changed in only a day. Although that was the same for Smith. One day he was an Agent the next an Exile. So Smith nodded, and put up his fists. Angel did the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: I See Why  
  
YAY!!! I have seen Revolutions and it fits perfectly with everything! Thank you Wachowski Brothers!! You wanna see how I do it? How I fit everything with everything? Then keep reading darn you!!!  
  
And Artemis! Don't worry! I got it all figured out. Everything will be fine with the whole emotion thing. And sorry, but I got have a little Mary- Sue, this is a father daughter thing. You can't do a good father daughter story without some Mary-Sue. 


	6. I Know Why

I Can See Why  
  
Angel fell to the ground, having been punched in the face. She staggered up to her feet, rubbing her face. She shook her head, and put up her hands again, ready to fight. She showed no emotion to Smith as he gazed at her. She wanted to fight. She didn't have time for playing, to help Smith she had to fight. She wanted to help, she wanted to please Smith, almost make him proud. Smith raised an eyebrow at her. He was surprised at her though. With each fight she would fail, but get up and become stronger. It was impressive, and made Smith a little happy I suppose. But he didn't understand why she still wanted to fight, she was good, but not much compared to him. He rubbed his fist a little, he was getting tired of punching. He looked at her for a moment longer. They stared at each other in silence.  
  
"No." Smith said. "No more fighting."  
  
"But- -" Angel started.  
  
"No, go play."  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
He didn't like it, that she argued with him. He never liked being disobeyed. He walked up to Angel. He didn't have time to fight with her all day, he had to do other things before they met up with Mr. Anderson.  
  
"Children can not work all the time, they need to play." Smith said.  
  
He knew that as a fact. Knowing a little about humans he knew that if they were stress severely it was not healthy for them. Angel being almost like human most likely was the same way. So in a way, he wasn't really lying to her.  
  
Angel looked up at Smith, and pouted looking away.  
  
"Alright. . ." She whispered.  
  
"Good, now go ahead." Smith said.  
  
"Where do I go?"  
  
"You know the surroundings, and now you can fight. I believe you are more than capable of going out on your own for an hour or so."  
  
"Alright. . ."  
  
"Be back before sunset."  
  
"I will."  
  
Smith stood motionless, as Angel walked slowly out the door in her new suite. When he was sure she was gone, he returned to speak with his copies.  
  
Angel stood right outside the building for a long time. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to do anything with these humans, and they were disgusting after all. She stood hunched over, and scanned the area.  
  
"Urh!" She moaned to herself.  
  
She started to walk off, going down the street. She saw as people looked at her, a child all alone in the streets, though she wasn't really a child. She walked a little more, with nothing catching her eye. Angel was starting to get tired of people bumping into her, she backed away from the humans, into a store. She looked around in the new place. It seemed to be a music store. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She expressed no emotion, for she hated being there. Giving up in just standing there, she walked around, looking at pathetic human adolescent listening to music that didn't make any sense. She found herself in the back of the store, with a few books. She picked a couple up, not really interested. She opened one up and started to read in the corner. To her surprise it wasn't as bad as she suspected. She looked at the cover, it was a book of poems and lyrics. She gave a small noise of surprise, and continued to read. It wasn't as bad as Smith said human culture was. She liked the idea of Smith being wrong about something. In fact the book wasn't at all bad. She smiled. She wanted to show Smith, show that he was wrong. She smiled, and put the small book in her inside jacket pocket.  
  
Angel then trailed off, aimlessly in the store. She went upstairs, to find some boys and a couple of computers. Then she realized, computers? She was a program after all, she already knew how to use a computer, and use it well. She smiled one of those Smith smiles, and eerily walked towards a free computer. She sat down still smiling. She looked over at the boys next to her, the appeared to be what Angel's age was supposed to be. Angel stared blankly at the screen, and then started typing. She didn't know exactly what she was doing. She knew she was hacking something but she didn't know what. It was really a file transferred from Smith. Smith knew the codes of the Matrix, he knew how to get them too. So now Angel knew, and that file was taking over. She typed furiously, and grinned. Then all the sudden the computer went blank for a moment, and Angel wondered why. Then a few lines of green code went down her screen, then another, and another, and another, until the screen was full of this green code. Her eyes widened.  
  
"The Matrix!" She blurted out.  
  
The boys next to her looked over, and saw her screen.  
  
"The what?" A boy asked.  
  
They came closer.  
  
"Wow! Dude, that looks Japanese!"  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Um. . ." Angel started. "It was easy."  
  
Angel started to stare at the code. She started to read it, then she realized what she was looking at was herself. On that screen showed her code and those boys around her. Again, code reading was a file transfer. She grinned. And then an idea came to her.  
  
"Wait." She said.  
  
"What?" A boy asked.  
  
"If this thing can read my code, then why not Mr. Anderson's?" She continued.  
  
"Who's Mr. Anderson?"  
  
"I could find him for Daddy. No. I could find him for myself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could get to him before Daddy. I could kill him for Daddy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Angel didn't hear the boys. She stared at the code, and smiled Smith's smile. It was so simple. If she could only get to Mr. Anderson first. If she could get him, if she could kill him. She knew she could. She could feel this power inside her, this force that no human could survive. She had seen Mr. Anderson fight, he didn't look that tough. She could do it. She could kill him. And then Smith would be so pleased. He would be so proud. It was perfect. It'd be like a surprise.  
  
"I got to go!" Angel said jumping out of her seat.  
  
Angel ran down the stairs, and out into the streets. She headed towards her right, when she ran into someone. She froze and looked slowly up. A copy stood over her, staring at her in a way that made her feel scared.  
  
"We were looking for you." He said.  
  
"Well. . . You found me. . ." She said quietly.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The copy turned around, and began to go down the street. Angel quickly followed. It was strange walking behind the copy. She didn't like it at all. They went further down, and then Angel finally ran in front of the copy, to find Smith. He came out of the door, just as she came.  
  
"Daddy!" She said.  
  
"We must go now." He said sternly.  
  
She wanted more of a welcome, and was a little shocked as Smith walked calmly passed her. She stood for a moment, then felt her jacket. She felt the book she wanted to show Smith.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, wait! I wanted to show you- -" She said, running to catch up with Smith.  
  
Smith turned around slowly to face her.  
  
"We have no time." He said.  
  
"But. . ." She would have to show him later, maybe tomorrow.  
  
Copies came out of the door joining Smith and Angel. They stood staring at Smith. Smith sighed, and smiled. He nodded to the others, and the walked off in different directions. Angel stood, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Where are they going?" She said. "To their positions." Smith said. "Now come."  
  
Angel stood close to Smith, as copies joined them. The sky was turning dark now, and stars could be seen. The group walked into the park, and Smith busted down a door behind a park bench. Angel stepped into the door first. It revealed what seemed to be an endless white hallway of endless green doors.  
  
"Wow. . ." Angel said under her breath.  
  
Smith and the copies walked in slowly, looking down and up the hallway.  
  
"What is this place?" She asked.  
  
"It is a type of short cut, a back door, between the Matrix. These doors lead to anywhere in the Matrix." He explained.  
  
"Mr. Anderson will be here?"  
  
"Actually he'll be down here."  
  
Smith walked down the hall, and turned right. Everyone followed with Angel in back. It seemed like they walked miles, turning left and right. But then they stopped. Angel pushed her way to her father. He looked down at her.  
  
"This is where he will be." He said, and Angel nodded.  
  
Then suddenly all the doors down that part of the hallway opened, with Copies stepping in. Angel could see Smith smile.  
  
"Mr. Anderson will be here soon. Come." Smith instructed to Angel.  
  
Smith led to one of the doors.  
  
"Wait out here."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Wait here, Mr. Anderson is still very dangerous."  
  
He didn't want Angel to get hurt, no be seen by Mr. Anderson. She had to be kept safe and a secret.  
  
"But I can fight now."  
  
"That is not enough."  
  
Angel would have argued some more, but she could see Smith was serious. She nodded, and Smith pushed her to the other side of the door. The copy closed it. She sighed, and turned. Her eyes widened, for in front of her were about fifty copies. She never expected that many. She never knew Smith had that many. Then she got a little nervous. She was all alone with fifty copies, and they were all staring at her. She backed into the door staring back at them. They showed no emotion, almost like Smith, but smith showed at least a little. But then behind the door she could hear Smith's voice. She turned and pressed her ear to the door to hear better.  
  
"They' coming." She heard Smith say.  
  
There was a long moment of silence until she heard Smith's voice again.  
  
"How much further?" a familiar voice said. It was Mr. Anderson.  
  
"Here, just here." Another voice said.  
  
"I'm sorry this is a dead end." Smith said.  
  
Mr. Anderson was just behind that door. Just behind that door! Angel grew more excited.  
  
"You look surprised to see me again, Mr. Anderson. . . That's the difference between us. I've been expecting you."  
  
"What do you want, Smith?" Mr. Anderson said.  
  
"Oh you haven't figured that out? Still using all the muscles except the one that matters? I want exactly what you want. . . I want everything."  
  
"Would that include a bullet from this gun?" Angel heard a new voice say, and then the sound of a gun.  
  
"Go ahead, shoot. The best thing about me, there's so many me." Smith said.  
  
Then Angel was pushed aside by a copy, and it opened the door. Angel laid on the floor, watching the copies crowd around trying to get through. She got up, and jumped into the crowd, trying to see what was happening. The hallway was filled with these copies, and Smith. Hitting Mr. Anderson.  
  
"If you can't beat us." Copies said.  
  
"Join us."  
  
Angel could see copies trying to take over a person.  
  
"Morpheus!" Mr. Anderson yelled.  
  
Angel turned her head in time to see Mr. Anderson rush by feet of the ground. He went by so fast, the cloak making darkness go in her eyes, like blinding her. The wind from his passing by hit her, and threw to the ground. It happened so fast, but she didn't like it. Mr. Anderson was indeed a dangerous person, she thought a little scared.  
  
"Kill them!" Smith said.  
  
"Kill them!" A copy said at the same time.  
  
On the ground Angel could hear guns being pulled out. And then gunfire, loud enough to make her ears hurt. She ducked to the ground, covering her ears. She almost screamed, Angel wanted her father. The gunfire stopped, but she stayed on the ground, afraid. She heard footsteps come closer. She shivered, she didn't want to look up. That cloak, Mr. Anderson wore, it scared her, something about that cloak. But then she felt hands on her shoulder. Strong, warm hands, lifting her up until she stood. She still didn't look up, she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Angel. . . Angel it's over." Smith said.  
  
Angel opened her eyes, to see her father. He down at her, and she smiled. Her father came for her.  
  
"It's ok." Smith said.  
  
His voice was a little bit softer than before, something different. Angel liked his voice better like that. It didn't seem full of power anymore, but something else. She smiled and hugged her father. Smith bent back as Angel hugged him. He didn't know really what to do. He looked down at her, holding him, he then eased into the hug. He sighed, and looked up at his copies, whom were all staring at him. He knew what they were thinking. He shouldn't show this much affection to Angel. But for some reason Smith didn't back away from the hug. He knew he should, but he didn't. In fact he soon put his arms around her, as if protecting her. For a while Smith didn't know what he was doing. He felt the need to hold Angel. To make her feel better. He didn't know why. He just knew he had to. Something overwhelming or something came over him to protect her. He didn't know what to do. He just held her.  
  
They were back in the building. Angel lay on her bed, and Smith sat next to her. He looked down at her as she stared at him. She kept smiling. But then she stopped, and sat up.  
  
"I can see why we must kill Mr. Anderson." She said. "They want to kill you. . . What if that man did shoot you, Daddy?" Her voice now filled with fear.  
  
She came closer to Smith, and he didn't know what to think of it.  
  
"Do not worry, if I am ever killed I will transfer myself to a copy, thus I will be saved."  
  
Angel sighed in relief.  
  
"I can see why now." She said.  
  
"You do?" Smith asked.  
  
"That cloak. . . There's something bad about that cloak, and him entirely."  
  
Smith was wondering why Angel appeared so afraid back there. He had never seen that fear before, even when he was killing rebels. She was terrified. She seemed so helpless and weak.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about the cloak, that is not why he is so dangerous. He can do things, unbelievable things." He said.  
  
"But if he's so bad. . . Then how did he free you? Isn't freeing you a good thing?" Angel asked.  
  
Smith was surprised by the question. He didn't really know how to answer, or if he even should.  
  
"Well. . . How he freed me is the thing." He said.  
  
"Then how did he free you?" Angel said quietly.  
  
"He. . . He. . ."  
  
Smith wasn't prepared to say. He looked down at his hand, remembering what it was like in that hallway. Looking down hat his hand, seeing the cracks appear, and brake. He stared at his and moved it slightly.  
  
"He went inside me. . . Going inside my code, and tearing it. . . Ripping the codes to nothing. . . Literally tearing me apart. . ." Smith said looking away.  
  
Angel saw her father. He stared at the ground, as if in a trance. Like remembering was bad or something. His sunglasses were off and she could see his eyes moving, remembering. She could see Mr. Anderson had caused her father pain. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how.  
  
"I can remember how much it hurt. . . I was torn away, into oblivion. But then. . ."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Angel leaned on her father, trying to help. Smith moved slightly from her leaning. He looked down at her.  
  
"I came back, my code reassembled except. . . The Mainframe that gave me orders were gone. I could do whatever I wished."  
  
Smith grinned evilly, looking up.  
  
"I was freed."  
  
"Mr. Anderson has caused you pain, Daddy?" Angel asked a little scared of the answer.  
  
Smith looked at Angel, why was he telling her these things, did she even understand? Did she care? But why? Why was he telling a mere child about his pain? It didn't make any sense. But the thing was, Smith knew that, but he continued to tell her everything. It's like he couldn't stop.  
  
"Yes. . . He did. He took away my purpose. Now I must take away his. And then we will rule the Matrix. I will make more copies, I will become more powerful, and I will rule this world and the other." He said.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Angel saw her father wanted this.  
  
"Mr. Anderson will die." She continued.  
  
They sat there in silence then. Angel thought about her plan, even though Mr. Anderson had just pretty much terrified her, she had to kill him. She had to now more than ever for her father. She would go tomorrow and scan the Matrix on the computer, she'd search for his code. She was going to make her father proud.  
  
"I must go." Smith said, starting to get up.  
  
"No!" Angel grabbed his arm. "Stay, Daddy, please?  
  
He looked down at her, he could see she was still a bit frightened. Her blue eyes were filled with needing. And Smith felt that need to protect again. He was getting confused over himself. He swallowed and kind of shook his head. He didn't know what was going on with him, he didn't know how to react to this need to protect. What had Angel done to him? He didn't know, or he may have not wanted to know the answer anyway. He opened his mouth searching for an explanation to this feeling. He couldn't find one. He looked back at Angel. He didn't know what to do, but he sat down next to her.  
  
"You know I don't sleep." He said.  
  
"That's ok, you can leave once I go to sleep." She said.  
  
". . . Alright."  
  
Smith sat there for a moment, and watched Angel go to sleep. He was about to leave, when he turned back to look at her. He sat back down, for no reason. He was doing something he didn't know. But he didn't really think about it he just did it. He watched her for a long time, fast asleep, her black hair on the pillow. But then something happened to Smith. Suddenly everything went black, and he didn't fight it. Darkness consumed his vision. Then there was nothing.  
  
Angel rustled in bed, having discomfort. She rustled to her side, and kind of woke up. She slowly opened her eye, frustrated that she woke up. Then she looked up, and was pleased to see her father. Sitting on the chair across the room, sound asleep. His arms were crossed, his legs stretched out, and his head hanging down. He breathed in deeply and slowly. Then he slightly moved his head, and Angel could see he was dreaming.  
  
She was happy, her father was dreaming. She smiled at her father. Smith was dreaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: My Name Is Neo  
  
Yes!!! HEHEHEHE!!!! Lets the good part of this story begin!!! Let the emotion start and the fists fly!! 


	7. My Name Is Neo

My Name Is Neo  
  
Sentinels. . . Everywhere, Sentinels.  
  
"Come on, Daddy." Angel's voice.  
  
Smith stood in a burning Zion. Sentinels flying in a pattern everywhere. Wreckage of debris, and human bodies lay at his feet. He didn't know what was happening, what was going on. The shock of being there clouded his thinking.  
  
"Come on, Daddy." Angel said again.  
  
Smith looked up to see Angel standing on a broken Sentinel. She smiled at him with her smile, happy, seemingly unaware of what was happening around them.  
  
"Angel?" He said.  
  
"Come on, Daddy. We have to go now." She said.  
  
"But where?"  
  
She laughed as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"Away, of course. Away from the fighting." She finally said.  
  
Smith started breathing faster, something was wrong. He didn't know what was happening. He started panting, and looking frantically in all directions. Seeing the falling city of Zion, and the APUs being destroyed slowly. Chaos was around him, but Angel seemed so calm.  
  
"Let's go play, Daddy. No more fighting. I know you're tired." She said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Tired?" Smith said, still panting.  
  
"No more fighting, Daddy. I know it tires you. No more fighting, just playing. Okay, Daddy?"  
  
Smith stared at his daughter. She continued to smile, as if the Sentinels were a million miles away. She had her hand out, ready for him to grab it. Smith didn't want this. He didn't want to be there. To be in a dying city, a war that cannot be won. He didn't want the bodies of both Machine and Man to be near him anymore. To feel the heat of the fires and the guns to make his skin sweat. To have bruises from the falling metals. Or even to have swollen fists from hitting Mr. Anderson. She was right. He was tired of this. He started breathing normally again. Then he nodded to her.  
  
"Alright, Angel. We'll go play now." He said.  
  
Angel smiled, and bent down closer to him with her hand out. Smith started to climb closer to her, reaching his hand out to hers. But then the roaring of the Sentinels grew faster, and louder, like thunder almost. Smith's hand was only an inch from Angel's. Then Sentinels came. They flew by going faster than the eye could go. They swept Angel up, her smiling face disappearing in the blur of the Machines. They flew by only inches from Smith's hand, still waiting for Angel's to grab it. And then they were gone, along with Angel.  
  
Smith stood there, too scared to move. His arm trembling. He started shaking. Angel. . . His Angel. . . What had happened?! She was gone! Killed! The first thing Smith thought of was, no. No. No. No. No! No! No!  
  
Smith woke up with a jolt, almost screaming. He looked around in the dark room frantically. But he saw that his Angel still lay asleep in her bed. He breathed heavily, scared. What had happened? He asked himself. He realized he was sweating slightly, from the fear. His hand was trembling, as he looked at it. A dream. No, a nightmare, he told himself. He breathed in slowly trying to calm down. It seemed so real. He felt hot in his suit with all the fires around him. He could feel the debris on his hands. The wind the Sentinels made as they flew by. But it wasn't real. It was just a dream. Just a dream, he told himself over and over again. Just a dream. Angel was still there, but then he realized he should be like this. He shouldn't dream, he shouldn't be scared for Angel. Not when he is so close to his goal. Not now. He shouldn't be like this towards Angel, she would soon fulfill her purpose, and die. He shouldn't, but he did.  
  
Smith swallowed hard, and quickly left the room. He took a deep breath as he stood in the cold hallway, with the sun coming up. Then he raised his head looking in both directions. He never noticed how cold the hallway was, or how empty. He never noticed the peeling paint, or the broken glass on the floor. Smith never knew how anything was. . .  
  
He stood there for a moment longer, wondering what was going on. He had never dreamed before, he never slept, or felt such fear. He never was like this. He was Smith. Strong and mighty. The best Agent there was, now free. He was Smith. He would soon have enough power to hold both worlds in his hand. But now he was confused. Not accepting he was. He shouldn't be like this. Not like them, the humans. He shouldn't be confused and cold. But nothing could stop the fact that he was. He couldn't stop that, and he didn't like that. This never happened before Angel, he was different before her. It was her fault almost. But he shouldn't have been blaming her. He didn't understand, because he was not willing to understand.  
  
He growled to himself, and ran out of the hallway quickly. Running away from the coldness and the sensations that he never wanted to know. He ran as fast as he could away from them, putting his shades on, hiding his eyes. He nearly jumped down the stairs. Still running, he ran into three copies. He stepped back a little surprised to see them. They slightly exchanged glances, confused by Smith's hurry.  
  
"What is it?" Smith asked, angry to be disturbed.  
  
"Why were you in there for so long?" The copy to his right asked.  
  
"Why are you running?" The one on the left asked.  
  
Smith hated their curiosity, but they were him, which meant he was curious when he was like them.  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?" Smith spat back at them.  
  
The copies again shot glances at each other.  
  
"We have information." The middle one said.  
  
"And what might that be?" Smith said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"The Oracle."  
  
Suddenly Smith was interested.  
  
"We have a perfect opportunity now."  
  
"We can get her."  
  
"Assimilate her."  
  
"Her power will be more than we need."  
  
The Oracle. A powerful program constantly playing a risky game. The Oracle. The powerful being who had guided Mr. Anderson in every version of the Matrix. The Oracle. She was indeed powerful. If Smith could get her, her power will add to his. He could already kill Mr. Anderson, but with such a boost as with the Oracle's, it would be a sure win for Smith. Smith took a moment to think about this. He would be able to kill Mr. Anderson easily. He could engulf the whole Matrix then, and then the Real World even easier. He would be so powerful. That was enough to get Smith to smile that eerie way. His smile that always meant the worst for others. It was enough to make Smith stop worrying, to stop thinking of the cold or how he was. He would have power. That's all he thought about.  
  
"Now the experiment is obsolete." A copy interrupted his thinking.  
  
"What?" Smith asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, if we successfully acquire the Oracle, and the rest of the city- -"  
  
"Or even if Bane succeeds."  
  
"Our power will be to great."  
  
"The experiment could be deleted."  
  
They were talking about Angel. Smith's calmness ended abruptly. They wanted to kill Angel, delete her. He knew that had to be done. But. . . But. . . He couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He had to, but he couldn't. . . He searched his mind, trying to hide the fact that he was scared from his copies. He thanked the human god he had his sunglasses on.  
  
"Yes. . ." He started searching for an answer. "But if none succeed we will still have Angel."  
  
"Angel?" Smith heard from the back of the room. He realized he shouldn't have called her by her name.  
  
"It is illogical to keep her." A copy said.  
  
"Zion will be destroyed by tomorrow."  
  
"Even if Mr. Anderson survived."  
  
"He would have no time for a mere child."  
  
"There is no reason to keep her, she is only a burden."  
  
They were right. Why was he keeping Angel? There was no reason, no purpose. Nothing can live without purpose, so in the end she must be deleted. But Smith couldn't bring himself to do that. . . She hadn't done anything wrong, why should she suffer then? She had been scared, and she went into his arms. She cried, but he made her stop. She had no purpose. She had no purpose. No purpose. None. None at all. She had no purpose, she needed to be deleted. Smith knew that, but. . . He had to delete her. He had to, or everything he had worked for would be for nothing. . . But. . . He wouldn't accept the reason he was keeping her. He wouldn't even think of that one word, that connection. He didn't understand it, and he didn't accept it.  
  
"Daddy!" Angel called.  
  
Smith turned, and the copies looked up. Angel came running down in her suite.  
  
"Daddy I need to go out, please!" Angel pleaded.  
  
Too entangled in what was already happening Smith wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
"Where?" He asked.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
". . . Alright. We have to meet somewhere though."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Oracle's. . . Just a couple of blocks away from here. . ."  
  
"Alright, Daddy. I'm sure I'll find you, it's hard not to with your copies."  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"Bye, Daddy! I'll see you soon."  
  
Angel was out the door. Smith wasn't thinking right. He didn't know what really had just happened. He looked down, replaying it all again in his head. The copies looked at him.  
  
"Why did you let her go?" One said. "We could have deleted her."  
  
There was a long silence, as Smith didn't answer.  
  
"Do you have feelings for her?" A copy asked, shocked from the words he was saying.  
  
"No, that's impossible."  
  
"Then why does he not answer?"  
  
"But he has lead us to this."  
  
"He cannot feel, he is us."  
  
The copies began to argue among themselves. Their voices growing louder, like the sound of the Sentinels. They began to clash among themselves, all forming into one noise just like the Sentinels. So many voices, all at the same time. They never stopped. Smith could hear his voice, over and over again. His voice coming out of their mouths. He was saying these things, when they were. It was overwhelming.  
  
"Enough!" Smith yelled.  
  
All went dead silent, and Smith's eyes all stared at him.  
  
Smith enjoyed the brief silence, but then got back to the point. He had to do this.  
  
"We can all agree Angel is no longer needed?"  
  
The copies looked around at each other. Smith knew what their answer would be, he feared it. He knew what he must do. He didn't want to. But he had to.  
  
"Yes." They said all at the same time.  
  
"Alright. . . Today."  
  
Smith started to walk back upstairs. He didn't want to be with his copies anymore. He wanted to be alone, like he used to be. He knew what he had to do, delete Angel. He didn't want to. . . But if he didn't all his work would be for nothing. He couldn't allow her to get in the way, but there was always this 'but' in his mind. But she is yours, but has done nothing, but she is only a child, but, but, but. . . He wasn't sure he could do it, though. If he could delete her. He didn't feel right, doing that. Maybe he would have a copy do it. He didn't want her to be deleted though. He'd done so much with that child, that girl, that. . . That little, amazing, beautiful, child, with his eyes whose name was Angel. Smith froze. What was happening to him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The answer is simple. . . I love my daughter very much. I think she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. But where we come from that is not enough. Everything needs a purpose. Without purpose a program must be deleted. I went to the Frenchman to save my daughter."  
  
The man stood, his hands holding his daughter, Sati's shoulder. Mr. Anderson looked at him confused.  
  
"You are confused."  
  
"It is a human emotion." Mr. Anderson finally says.  
  
"No, it is a word. It is the connection it implies. . . I see that you are in love. Tell me, what would you do to save that connection?"  
  
"Everything." Mr. Anderson says, understanding.  
  
"Then perhaps the reason you are here, is not so different from the reason I am here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel ran down the street, smiling her own smile. Her plan was coming together. The day was young, and Mr. Anderson stood no chance against her. She would make her father proud.  
  
She had to find a computer. She ran into the building with the computer, and jumped over the stairs, faster than she could go. There she found those boys from yesterday. They looked quickly over at her.  
  
"Hey, Matrix girl!" One boy said, raising his hand.  
  
"What?" Angel said.  
  
"You called that green stuff you make 'Matrix.'"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes I did." She replied.  
  
They were annoying her. She didn't want to be in the presence of such disgusting creatures. But then she came up with an idea.  
  
"I'm here to do that again. Would you like to aid me?" Angel asked.  
  
"Ah, hell yeah."  
  
"That 'Matrix' was cool!"  
  
Angel smiled her father's smile. They were so easy to manipulate.  
  
"Then I will need that computer." She said.  
  
The boys moved out of her way, allowing her to sit there. She typed faster than before, wanting to get away from them as fast as she could. Then the green appeared on the screen. The boys looked over amazed. But Angel stared at it finding no Mr. Anderson.  
  
"Dammit." She said. "I need that computer too." Angel pointed to the next one, perhaps Mr. Anderson was in anther part of the Matrix.  
  
Again the green appeared on the screen, but with no Mr. Anderson.  
  
"Another one."  
  
Soon there were five monitors, all with the green code. They had shifted the desks so they all faced Angel. She looked at each monitor, squinted at the endless code, looking for only one.  
  
"What are you looking for?" A boy asked.  
  
Then there was a shift on the fourth monitor. Something happening, the code shifting away from one spot.  
  
"What the hell- -" Angel turned to see it.  
  
Something was happening there.  
  
"That's different." She said, squinting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
Something was wrong. Angel knew Mr. Anderson had to be there, but there was nothing, accept this little shift in the subway.  
  
"It's got to be him. . ." She whispered.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Angel turned and ran down the stairs, leaving the poor little human males alone. She ran as fast as she could down the street and towards the subway, where the shift had occurred. She jumped into the stairs of the subway. She looked so out of place. A little girl in a suit, alone in the subway. Angel walked around for a while, scanning the subway. She saw the humans in their greatest filth. Disgusting. But then they soon left, leaving Angel all alone. She smiled. She stepped in front of a wall looking up at it. This is where the shift was occurring. But all she saw was a wall. Something was wrong. But then she realized, what if it isn't the wall, but behind it. She looked at it for a little longer. She had to be sure.  
  
"Ok, Daddy. Time to see how much I've learned from you." She said to herself.  
  
Angel took her hand, and looked at it. Then lunged it into the wall, breaking the code. The wall rippled like a puddle, and her hand stuck in it. She was hacking, just like her father did when copying. She tried to remember what he did afterwards. She could feel her code, mixing with the wall's. She knew her father now would copy his code to the wall's. But she didn't want to do that. She wanted to open it. She made her code destroy the wall's, leaving a gap in the Matrix for a moment. There where the wall once stood, now was just a black gap, and it was closing. Angel stood back, laughing at her achievement. She did it. Father would be proud, she thought. Angel poked her head through the gap. It was something beyond the Matrix. A small little world connecting the Real World to the Matrix, it was the Train Station. And in the light at the end of the tunnel sat Mr. Anderson. Angel smiled. She had done well.  
  
She crawled through the gap as it closed, and she lay on tracks of the train, in the darkness, away from Mr. Anderson's view. She stood in silence in the tunnel. Gathering the courage to confront Mr. Anderson. Then she noticed, he looked different. No longer did he wear a cloak, but a type of suit. He looked so different.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Anderson." She said, her voice echoing in the tunnel.  
  
Mr. Anderson looked up, out of his train of thought. Surprised, almost scared to hear a voice, especially a child's.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Anderson." Angel continued.  
  
Mr. Anderson stood up, looking all around. Trying to find the cause of the echoes.  
  
"Where are you? Who are you?" Mr. Anderson said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Are you sure you are Mr. Anderson? You don't look like him, or at least the Mr. Anderson I remember. Are you sure you are him?  
  
Mr. Anderson knew that tone of voice. That voice with the sound of hatred in it. The way Mr. Anderson was said, causing chills to go down his spine. He had heard that voice for so long, but that was impossible. But no one said Mr. Anderson that way. No one called him Mr. Anderson. No one said his name with such anger.  
  
"My name is Neo." He said, strongly.  
  
"Then you are him. You look different. The Mr. Anderson I remember wore a long black cloak. It blew in the wind, casting a dark shadow upon all who could see it. Striking fear and terror to all. His face was masked by sunglasses too dark to show his eyes. His skin was white and pale, cold as a snowstorm. He showed no emotion, unlike any other human, as if he weren't really alive. That is the Mr. Anderson I remember. But you. . . You look just like them. Just one in six billion. You look weak, just like them. It will be easy killing you." Angel said in the tone of her father.  
  
"What?" Mr. Anderson said, confused and scared. A child wanted to kill him. "Why!? What have I done!?"  
  
"Everything. . ." Angel said.  
  
Angel emerged from the shadows, throwing her sunglasses to the floor. She stared at Mr. Anderson, looking at him for the first time. This would indeed be easy. She jumped off the tracks, to the other side of the platform. Angel could see the confusion in Mr. Anderson's eyes. She smirked like her father. Mr. Anderson couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"You're just a child!" Mr. Anderson yelled.  
  
"Do not underestimate me, Mr. Anderson?"  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"Can't you see the family resemblance?"  
  
"What?"  
  
There was silence, as Angel stood there. Mr. Anderson couldn't believe it. Here a girl with blue eyes, came to him in a suit! Her voice just like his. . . Could it be? Mr. Anderson thought.  
  
Angel giggled, and jumped into Mr. Anderson's face. Then kicked him in the chest, before he could ever realize what she was doing. She was faster than him, she had an advantage. He fell to the ground.  
  
"I won't fight you." He said.  
  
"Good, it will just make this easier."  
  
Angel jumped into the air, landing on Mr. Anderson's spine. She jumped off, looking down at the poor human. He didn't move for a moment. Angel felt safe, she shouldn't have. Mr. Anderson kicked towards her legs, making her trip. He jumped up onto his feet. He got his fist ready. Angel looked up at him, and smirked. She slipped on the floor, going under his legs to his back. She kicked him, sending him back to the floor. Mr. Anderson got up quicker. He tried punching her, then a kick. Angel dodged them both, her father had trained her well. She then jumped back. And kicked herself off the wall towards Mr. Anderson. He dodged, and she twisted herself to kick off the other wall, she didn't miss that time. Mr. Anderson lay on the floor, with Angel above him. They both jumped up. And they repeatedly tried punching and kicking each other.  
  
"I expected more from you, Mr. Anderson." Angel said.  
  
How this child fought seemed so familiar to Mr. Anderson. But it couldn't have been. . .  
  
"Where did you learn to fight?" He called.  
  
"From my father!"  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
"I think you know him."  
  
Angel punched Mr. Anderson right in the chin.  
  
"That can't be." Mr. Anderson whispered on the floor.  
  
Angel stood above Mr. Anderson. Her father would be so proud. But then Mr. Anderson lunged for her. Grabbing Angel, they fell to the ground. Mr. Anderson held Angel down to the floor, panting from the fight. They stared at each other.  
  
"Who. . . Who are you?" He asked.  
  
Angel smirked.  
  
"Smith. . . Angel Smith."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My father. . . He is Agent Smith. . ."  
  
"That can't be. . ."  
  
She could see it. Mr. Anderson was getting confused, unwilling to realize the truth.  
  
"And why not, Mr. Anderson?" She asked.  
  
Mr. Anderson started shaking his head in denial.  
  
"That's not Smith. . . He'd never do that. . . Never. . ."  
  
Mr. Anderson seemed so sure of himself, it was beginning to worry Angel. She could see it in his eyes. He was saying the truth. . . But that meant. . .  
  
"What is your purpose!?" Mr. Anderson demanded.  
  
"I am to help him. . ." Angel said, unsure.  
  
"No. . . That's not it. . . It can't be. Smith. . . He'd never do this. . ."  
  
"What are you saying, Mr. Anderson?"  
  
"Smith is a program. He has his purpose. . . And now he's free. He's going to destroy everything now. He'll kill everything and everyone. Just to fuel his rage. . . You can't be his child. . . Not without a purpose to kill. . ."  
  
"Of course he'll kill everything! You humans have plagued this world! You don't deserve to live!"  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Angel through herself off of Mr. Anderson. He still sat on the floor, as she stood up. He stared off into nothing.  
  
"We are humans. Smith has killed so many of us. . . All he knows is hatred. . .How can he love a child? What did he tell you?" Mr. Anderson was now sounding calm.  
  
"You're lying. After what you did to him! He should kill you!" Angel yelled.  
  
"But. . .he killed me first. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Angel could see it. Mr. Anderson was telling the truth. No longer did he appear terrifying to her, nor weak. He seemed strong, and confident. He wasn't lying was he?  
  
"He loves me. . ." Angel said.  
  
"No. . .He hates emotion. . . That is just a distraction. . .He won't even accept that he feels anger towards me."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He told me you hurt him!"  
  
"He kidnapped my friend, and nearly drove him insane! He almost killed the love of my life, and chased me to my death! He shot me! He shot me repeatedly, and he enjoyed it!"  
  
Mr. Anderson got up now, belittling Angel. He was telling the truth. . .  
  
"You're lying. . . Humans are a plague. . . You're lying. . .You are - -" Angel said, afraid.  
  
"I am Neo."  
  
"Neo?"  
  
"I fight for freedom. I need to free the humans from the machines."  
  
"He never told me your name was Neo. . ."  
  
"My name is Neo, I am The One. I fight for freedom. I love a beautiful woman name Trinity. My ship is the Nebachannezzer. My captain, Morpheus. The operator - -"  
  
"He never told me that. . ." Angel said, weakly.  
  
"Angel. . . Angel I think you have a bigger purpose to you. He wouldn't have created you just to have you. . . There must be a bigger plan, and I assure you it involves death. He's not going to stop. He's going to destroy everything. . ."  
  
"He doesn't understand. . . He doesn't see the beauty in things. . ."  
  
Angel got out the book of poetry and lyrics from her jacket pocket. She looked down at it. Smith didn't realize the beauty in those words. She looked up at Neo. His eyes full of truth.  
  
"I fight for freedom. I'm fighting a war." Neo said.  
  
"A war?. . ."  
  
"The machines have enslaved us. We didn't plague the planet, they did. There are no trees in the Real World, no flowers, not even a sky. I am The One. And I have to find a way to free everyone, or Zion will be destroyed."  
  
"Zion?"  
  
"My home. . . But Smith. . . He's going to kill us all. Machine and man alike. He doesn't care. It doesn't matter. He'll never understand love, or beauty. . ."  
  
"But he's my father. . . He loves me. . ."  
  
"You are only part of something. . . You will serve your purpose, then be deleted."  
  
"No!"  
  
"He's lied to you."  
  
"No!"  
  
Neo grabbed Angel by the shoulders. He looked at her in the face, she knew he was telling the truth. She never saw this look in her father's eyes. Never. Neo spoke the truth. But she couldn't accept that! Her father loved her! He protected her! He held her! He loved her! He did! But. . . This purity in Neo's eyes. This was unlike anything in her father's. They were pure, sweet, warm. . . But. . . She knew there was more to Smith, but Neo was right. He had lied to her. But she wasn't ready to accept that.  
  
"No!! No!! He's my father!!"  
  
Angel pushed away from Neo. She ran away from him, without looking back at his pure eyes. She ran away from the truth, unable to realize it. All Smith had done for her. . . Held her, slept with her, stayed with her, protected her, they were lies? She was so young. How could she deal with such a thing? Simple. She didn't. Tears began to fill her eyes from the truth. Neo let her go, without fighting. She ran to the wall and hacked herself out.  
  
Neo sat back down, having had that past. He thought about it for so long. But just gave up, he would face Smith later, if he ever got out of there.  
  
"Okay. You got yourself here, you can get yourself out." He said to himself.  
  
Then the train came, and in it was Trinity.  
  
Angel ran down the street. Tears in her eyes, staining her suit. She wouldn't accept it. She wouldn't. She couldn't allow herself to. But in the end she knew it was true. She had to see her father, see Smith. Make sure. Confront him. But. . . Angel had to. She had to make sure with her father. She knew he loved her, but. . . What if he was lying. She looked back in the subway, then ran as fast as she could the other way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: What Are You Doing?  
  
Oh god this took me a long time, but it's worth it I know. Let the emotion begin. . .  
  
P.S. Anyone notice I call Neo 'Mr. Anderson' until Angel finds out his real name? Huh? Just a little creative genius there. 


	8. What Are You Doing?

What Are You Doing?  
  
I quote Agent Brown from the original Matrix:  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ran down the streets, tears in her eyes, and humans watching her run by. She jumped through the crowded streets, knocking a couple people down as she went. The sounds of the city were not heard by Angel, only her tears. She ran as far away as she could from Neo, not wanting to get any closer, not wanting to her the truth, taking the blue pill before the red. Then she stopped, running into an alley, where no eyes could see her. She almost fell as she sat down behind some garbage. She just couldn't stop crying. . .  
  
Her father loved her.  
  
But her father lied.  
  
She just wanted it all to stop.  
  
In the damp, dark alley, Angel cried, and there was no one coming to comfort her. She was only a child. She was the daughter of Smith, but he would not come for her. She just wanted it to all stop. Why couldn't she just go away from her father? Why did he have to lie?  
  
What if he wasn't lying? What if it was all lies that Neo told her? But she knew that was only denying the truth.  
  
Her father was Smith. He had protected her, and held her, ever since her first moments of existence, she fell and he caught her. But she looked back to the days gone by. She banged her head against the wall, and peered up into the sky. Then she pictured her father. His suit black and perfect, his face unemotional, and his stance unmoving. She remembered the hatred in his blue eyes. . .  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No!"  
  
She punched a whole into the concrete of the ground.  
  
She could picture the anger, and fire in his eyes, never able to see beauty. . . She remembered the evil in his voice, able to send chills down her spine with out her even realizing. She remembered the lack of emotion in his voice and movements. There was nothing there. . .  
  
Angel stared at her hands, tears rolling down her blue eyes, falling to her hand. She rubbed her eyes, and buried her face in her legs. She remembered the warmth he gave her, when he held her, the sense of protection, the sound of his voice, empty of hatred. There was more to her father. Wasn't there? Or was it an act? Could he act that well?  
  
Angel didn't know. And she didn't want to know. She just didn't even want to move. . . She just wanted her father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everything that has a beginning has an end. I see the end coming. I see the darkness spreading. I see death. And you are all that stands in his way."  
  
"Smith." Neo said.  
  
"Very soon he is going to have the power to this world. But I believe he won't stop there, he can't. You are all that stands in his way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had to get up now, but she wouldn't. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She had to though. So she slowly got up, getting to her feet. She wiped her tears. And then she ran to her father.  
  
Angel ran between the humans, passed her home, searching for the Oracle. And then she stopped, and stared at the sight before her. There were so many. She hadn't realized her father had made so much. They were increasing. Like making more every second. . . There copies stood all around a block. Some entering a building, some straying off, and some just standing there. Angel turned to see a woman walking towards them. The woman stopped to stare at the sight. She dropped her purse, and had a fearful look on her face. That's when four copies started to walk towards her. One put his hand up, to signal it was okay, but then another lunged his whole arm into her side, and the copying process began. Then stood another Smith. Angel stared as copies went in all directions, they were going to go make more. . .  
  
He was killing people. . .  
  
Angel stared off in horror at the copies. Then she shook her head, and closed her eyes. Just go to Daddy, she told herself. The copies stared at her. All of them, as if there was something wrong with her. Everywhere, their eyes stared. She could feel their eyes, all looking at her. What was wrong? All they did was stare, and show an emotionless, heartless face. Was that her father? Then she stopped. She looked up. Angel didn't know if she was ready to face her father. Or to even get through the copies. What if he had lied? What if. . . ? Angel was just a child. She couldn't take this. But then again, she was the child of Agent Smith. She closed her eyes, and made a fist. She was the child of Smith. She was. Then Angel ran through the copies, up the stairs. She shoved them out of the way. They were everywhere. . . She closed her eyes, not wanting to see them, not wanting their gaze. But then one struck her down. A copy knocked her to the floor, showing her only hatred. Angel sat in the corner of the stairs, copies continued to go up. What if her father was like this? Heartless, cold. What if he didn't care? The copies were a part of Smith. . .  
  
Angel got up again. Going with them, slowly walking up the stairs. She wouldn't fight them, she couldn't. She stared at the floor, as they walked. Then Angel looked at one, in his hand was a gun. Why was there a need for guns? The copy turned to see her stare, and she diverted her eyes to the floor again. The stairs seemed to drag on, like they'd never stop. There was always another step. All she wanted was her father, all she wanted was his grasp, his protection. That's all. That's all. She was tired. Tired from fight, from running, from crying. She just wanted Smith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And you must be the last Exile." Smith said, bending down to the child.  
  
"The Oracle told me about you." The child said.  
  
" And what did she say about me?"  
  
"She said you were a bad man."  
  
"Oh, I'm not so bad, once you get to know me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then the stairs ended. The copies filled the hallways, searching every door, every room. Angel stood there for a moment, surrounded by her father's copies. She looked around, she couldn't find him. Where was her father? Angel got a little worried. She just wanted him. She took one step, her mouth open, her eyes searching. There were so many of them. . . So many copies. She didn't know there was this many, they're weren't in fact. There weren't this many when she was created. . . All she knew is that they were everywhere. And then Smith stepped out of a door.  
  
"Daddy!" Angel yelled with a little desperation.  
  
She ran to her father, grabbing him. Smith was surprised by her. He stepped back a little, not wanting the others to see. But then he saw how Angel held him. Something was wrong, she wouldn't let go.  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
"Angel, I have to go do something." He said.  
  
There was that voice. That voice full of love, no hatred, no anger. That voice that only wanted the best for Angel. That voice that would protect her. The warm voice. Angel heard it. How can something with such love in the voice create such monsters? Angel wondered to herself, thinking of the copies. How could he lie to her, with that voice? How could he?  
  
"Angel. . ." Smith started.  
  
She didn't want to let go. . . She didn't want to let her father leave her, she didn't want him to leave her. But she let go. . . She nodded to him, and he went into another room. She and some copies followed him.  
  
They entered an apartment that seemed dead. There was furniture, and things, but the color was pale. Like everything was going to die. Angel shuddered. Then they entered a room, the kitchen. And there sat an old woman. The Oracle. A copy stopped Angel at the door, and she stopped watching from the shadows.  
  
Angel watched as her father became something she didn't know. The love in his face was now full of anger. Hatred burned in his eyes, anger in his voice, anger in his motions. Angel didn't like him like this. She didn't want him to be like this. Why did he have to hate? Why couldn't he just love her?  
  
"The great and powerful Oracle. We meet at last." Smith said.  
  
His voice sent shivers down Angel's spine.  
  
"I suppose you've been expecting me. Right? The all-knowing Oracle is never surprised. How can she be? She knows everything. If that's true, why is she here? If she knew I was coming, why didn't leave?"  
  
The old woman only stared at Smith. Smith stared back at her. Then he picked up the cookie jar and threw it into the wall, breaking it. Angel fell back, frightened of it. Why was he like this?  
  
"Maybe you knew I was going to do that, maybe you didn't. If you did that means you baked those cookies, and set that plate right there, deliberately, purposefully. Which means you're sitting there also deliberately, purposefully." Smith said.  
  
"What did you do with Sati?" The Oracle asked.  
  
"Cookies need love, like everything does." A copy said.  
  
The Smiths laughed. Did he kill this Sati? Angel asked herself.  
  
"You are a bastard." The Oracle said.  
  
"You would know, mom."  
  
"Do what you're here to do."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Smith reached over to her, and stuck two fingers into The Oracle's wrist. Darkness spreaded over the Oracle. And all Angel could do was watch. But something happened. The code of the Matrix erupted. Wind came from the Oracle. A gust flew through the room, the power of the Oracle being contained by a mere copy. Angel's hair flew into her eyes, as fear got to her. Smith lunged his fingers out of the new copy, and slowly took a step back. Then Angel noticed something. What was wrong? Why did her father look different? Why did he look like a copy!? She turned to the new copy, the one made from the Oracle. And she froze. The copy was her father, she knew, she could tell. The copy began to back up. And Smith got up out of the chair. He needed to get his sunglasses off, see the Matrix with his new eyes, the eyes of the Oracle. He needed to. Now. He took them off, and stared into nothing for a moment, using the eyes of the Oracle. Angel saw something she never saw before. There was fear in the copies' eyes. What was wrong? Smith had it. He had her. This new power. He had it! Neo stood no chance now. And then Smith laughed, the power was too much.  
  
Angel heard her father's laugh. It sent chills down her neck. There was evil in that laugh. She got up, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked to the copy of the Oracle.  
  
The copy smiled a smile to her. Then he looked down at himself, holding his hands out, and straightened his suit.  
  
"I guess so." He said, smiling.  
  
Angel turned to who use to be her father, he looked like a copy.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"I transferred my data through the code. This body will be most powerful, I need it for myself." He said.  
  
Then Smith turned to the other room. He walked by her and the copies, out into the balcony. The wind slightly blew his hair, as he squinted from the sun to the world. He looked in all directions as Angel joined him.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Can't you feel it? Can't you feel it through your veins? It going through your blood?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The power."  
  
Angel didn't understand. She looked down at her hand, and stretched it. Then she felt something. She made a fist, and punched through the air, quicker than ever before. Then she started punching. She was doing faster than ever before. But it seemed so easy.  
  
"I'm stronger." She said.  
  
Smith smiled.  
  
"Indeed. The Oracle is a very powerful program. Since she is now me, we acquire her power. We are more powerful than ever before, we are too much for Mr. Anderson." He said.  
  
Angel perked up when she heard Neo's name. She had to tell him.  
  
"In fact. . ." Smith started, as he stared off into the sky. "I think I can. . ."  
  
Smith jumped into the air, but didn't come back down. He floated in the air, just above the balcony. He held out his hand and stared at himself, and laughed. Angel looked up in awe. She jumped, but didn't do the same thing.  
  
"I am the Oracle, I have more power than the others." Smith said.  
  
He laughed and reached out his hand to Angel. She took it, and jumped. Smith caught her. How can the person who caught her lie? Then he put her in his arms. And Smith felt his daughter's warmth. He enjoyed her warmth, he loved it. He would miss it. He knew it. He had to kill her. But not now. Now he just needed one last moment, one last moment with her. He would give her happiness, one last time. He embraced her, as the flew higher into the sky.  
  
Angel looked up at her father, his eyes as blue as the sky. How can the person that made her fly do this to her?  
  
They were now higher than any of the buildings of the city. Smith took a moment to allow his daughter to see it. His arm held up her head, the other holding her legs up. There they floated, above everything else.  
  
How can he do this? How can he give her this, but lie?  
  
Then Smith held her tighter, and they flew towards the sun. The wind blowing in their eyes, and their hair. The warmth of the sun getting closer to her.  
  
How can he give her such warmth and be this monster?  
  
Angel smiled at this gift from her father.  
  
She wondered how the person who did this for her could lie.  
  
Smith looked down at his daughter, her blue eyes facing to the sun, her face smiling. He would miss her. He didn't want her to go. But he knew he must. He had to enjoy these last moments. . .  
  
How can he do this?  
  
But he didn't want her to go. He couldn't let her die. . . He couldn't. But he couldn't let her live. But he had to. All his work would be thrown away. But would it be worth it?  
  
How can he lie?  
  
Smith took Angel to the city. They flew between the cities. Angel saw her reflections in the windows, she smiled, but she frowned at the same time.  
  
They flew downwards, the sensation of falling came over them. The wind blew their hair, and Angel stared at her father. Then they curved upward, just before hitting the streets. Angel turned and saw five copies making more. She turned, and buried her head in her father's chest.  
  
How can he kill so many?  
  
Smith turned to see her. Something was wrong. Angel's grip on her father tightened, she wasn't going to let go, never. Smith noticed this, and stopped in the air over the city. He nudged her to look at him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
His voice. That voice. The voice of her father. The voice of love.  
  
How can he?  
  
Angel stared at him. Smith could see sadness in her eyes, and it worried him. He couldn't kill her, not when she looked like this. He couldn't. . . But. . .  
  
"What is it?" He asked again.  
  
Angel only stared, she wasn't going to answer him. Then she just grabbed him, and buried her face in his chest again. Then Smith let her be. Then he just went on flying again, letting the wind blow. He started to rise, to go into the clouds.  
  
Angel could hear her father's heartbeat. He had a heart. He could love. He could. He had a heart.  
  
Smith started spinning in the air, holding Angel tighter. He spinned through a cloud. The sun on their faces, the wind blowing. Smith was with his daughter. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Nothing. No harm would come to her, except for him.  
  
"Angel. . . Fly. Fly like an Angel." He said.  
  
Angel looked up at him, and wondered what he meant. Smith let go of her legs, holding only her hand. Then they fell. Angel didn't know what was happening, the rush of falling was amazing. She didn't know what to think. Then she noticed her father was holding her hand. He held it tightly, not letting her go.  
  
How can he lie?  
  
Angel gazed up, watching the clouds become smaller and smaller. Then buildings rushed by her, the noises of the city being able to be heard once more. Then the stopped her father had her again.  
  
How can he catch her and lie?  
  
He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. Then Smith grabbed her by the hips. And floated right above her. Angel now looked straight down at the city. She was flying. It felt like flying. She held her father's hands at her hips, as they started to move. She was flying.  
  
"Hold out your arms." Smith said.  
  
Angel looked up at him. She trusted him. She let go of her father's hands, and held her arms out. It was flying. . .  
  
How can the man who made her fly be like this?  
  
Smith held his daughter. He couldn't loose her. He couldn't let her go, he couldn't let her fall. But. . .  
  
They rose higher into the sky back to the clouds. And then Smith saw something, a river. He smiled. He was with his daughter, and he was trying to give her the world. He wouldn't question the emotions, they would soon leave, at least when Angel was gone. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't let her fall. Then he stopped. He just stopped. He wasn't going to think about the emotions. Just let them be. And they flew to the river. He lowered his daughter closer to the water, until she was only about a foot from the water.  
  
Angel could see her reflection in the streaming water. She stared at herself in awe, as she flew. Then she put her hand in the water, splashing in out, disturbing the water. She smiled, and Smith smiled.  
  
How can he?  
  
Then Angel looked at herself again. She stopped smiling. What if her father was lying? What if. . .? She stopped smiling. She had to tell them. A tear hit the water. Angel wiped her tears.  
  
"Daddy. . ." She said, faintly. "Daddy. . ."  
  
Smith stopped, confused. He stopped and picked her up again. He held her by the shoulders now. Her chest touched his as he held.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I want to go home." Angel said, sadness in her voice.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Please."  
  
Angel gripped Smith tighter. She buried her head in his chest. Her warmth rubbed off to him. Smith felt the warmth, and almost shivered. She was so warm.  
  
"What is wrong?" He asked just like the first time they met.  
  
"Daddy. . ." She replied just like the first time.  
  
"What is wrong."  
  
"Please."  
  
Smith stopped. He would give her what she wanted.  
  
"Alright." He said.  
  
They started to fly in the other direction.  
  
Just as their home was visible, Angel said it.  
  
"Daddy. . ." She started.  
  
"What it is?"  
  
"I saw. . . Neo today. . ."  
  
"What!?"  
  
They landed in front of the building. Angel jumped out of her father's arms. She could hear the anger in his voice. She was scared. She didn't want to know the truth. She wanted to blue pill.  
  
"Mr. Anderson!?" He yelled.  
  
"His name is Neo." She said.  
  
Smith froze.  
  
"What?" He asked, quieter. "What happened!? What did he do to you!?"  
  
Smith took a step closer to her, but Angel only backed away. What was wrong.  
  
"Daddy. . . He made it seem like you're the bad guy." She said.  
  
"There are no sides in war." He replied.  
  
"He said you're killing them."  
  
"The viruses?"  
  
"The humans."  
  
Smith had no answer.  
  
"He said. . . He said. . ." Angel started to cry.  
  
"What did he do to you!?" Smith was worried.  
  
"Dad, you're using me aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Copies heard the yelling. Some looked through the windows, and a few walked outside to join them.  
  
"What is my purpose!?" Angel yelled.  
  
Smith stared at his daughter. He needed her. But she wouldn't let him. His eyes could almost cry because she was. He couldn't kill her now.  
  
"Daddy. . . You've been lying to me. I can see it. I can see it in your eyes. I know it."  
  
Smith stood silent.  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
"You lied to me! You! You!"  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
The copies could see Smith. They saw the emotion.  
  
"Yes, he did." A copy said.  
  
Smith turned to them surprised.  
  
"What?" Smith asked.  
  
"He has been lying to you this whole time." A copy said.  
  
"You are an experiment." Another said.  
  
"Angel. . ." Smith said.  
  
"You were created to be a decoy." Copies said.  
  
"You were going to do your purpose and be deleted!" They yelled.  
  
"And now you are obsolete!"  
  
"You are to be deleted."  
  
Angel knew they told the truth. She knew it, she saw it in her father. He stood hunched, his eyes full of hatred, with only a little love. He lied to her.  
  
"Angel!" He yelled.  
  
Angel cried and cried. Her father. Her father. . .  
  
"How could you!? What are you doing!? " She yelled.  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Angel couldn't do this. She turned the other way, and she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
Angel didn't turn back, she kept running. Smith watched as his Angel ran away from him, farther from his grasp. He couldn't kill her. He could never kill her. But now. . . Now she wasn't even with him. His Angel was gone.  
  
Copies started to run after her.  
  
"No! Let her go. Others will find her." Smith said, and the copies stopped.  
  
They would still kill her.  
  
"Run, Angel." He whispered.  
  
Then his Angel was gone.  
  
She ran down the street, tears in her eyes. She stopped and looked at her hands. She needed it off. She needed the suit off. Off! Off now! She couldn't have it on, it was like her father's. It was full of lies! She needed off, off, off!  
  
She ran down the streets, ripping the jacket off. She tore it off, and it stuck on her arm. She waved it off, and skipped as she untied her shined shoes.  
  
Off!  
  
It burned her skin. She needed it off. She ripped the bottom of her pants. And turned. There in a store. There. A cloak, like Neo's.  
  
Off!  
  
She jumped and broke the glass of the display, and ripped the cloak off. Angel ran into the store, people started running out. She ripped her clothes off, she needed them off.  
  
Off!  
  
Angel ripped off a black shirt and put in on. She got some new black pants and put them off. Then the cloak. And some boots. She stared to the floor. Her tie, and the book of poetry. She bent down, and grabbed the tie. She stared at it. Tears fell on it. She gripped it in her hand, and put it in her pocket along with the book. She ran outside, tears in her eyes. Then she turned. Copies. Copies were everywhere. She stared at them, and started running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: It's Your Fault  
  
I love this.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you, Daddy. 


	9. It's Your Fault

It's Your Fault  
  
Angel was gone. His. His Angel was gone. Smith stood there, feeling as if a huge part of his code was just deleted, as if something was just taken from him. His mouth was open, and his blue eyes widened. He didn't feel like he could stand. Then he turned his head to his staring copies. They showed no expression to his, they didn't care. Smith made a fist. They took her away. He growled just a bit, as he jumped to one.  
  
Smith slammed the copy into the side of the building, and the others surrounded them looking on. Smith held the copy to the wall, and pinned his arms. He got close to the copy's face, and the copy didn't struggle.  
  
"How could you!?" Smith yelled.  
  
The copy only stared.  
  
"Look at what she has done to you." The copy finally said. "You're just like those humans."  
  
Smith tightened his grip on the copy. The copy showed only a little pain.  
  
"I can almost smell their stench on you!"  
  
Smith growled at the copy and pushed him deeper into the wall. The wall cracked, making a hole in the side of the wall.  
  
The copy closed his eyes in pain. Then took a deep breath, looking up into the sky.  
  
"It's her fault this has happened." The copy said, looking back down at Smith. "All her fault."  
  
Smith grip loosened.  
  
"You can't deny it. Just look at you. Emotions hidden behind those shades."  
  
Smith almost let go.  
  
"But we can't have that now. Not now! Mr. Anderson is coming. He will be here tonight. And we need you to kill him. You are the strongest, do not fall because of a child! It's her fault! All this is her fault!"  
  
Smith stopped. He looked to the ground, copies all staring at him. His face showed no emotion, just like it should be. He only stared at the ground, as he backed away from the copy. Then he looked up. He stared at all of them, and then straightened his tie.  
  
"You're right. It is her fault." Smith said.  
  
Then he flew into the sky, escaping his copies. Running away from them, to be alone, to think.  
  
The copies watched as their leader flew away, and they crowded together.  
  
"Can we trust him?" One said.  
  
"Look at him." One replied.  
  
"See how he flies."  
  
"He is sad."  
  
"Depressed."  
  
"Emotions of pain."  
  
"He will feel them,"  
  
"Reject them."  
  
"For they are too painful."  
  
"Not even he can stand it."  
  
"He will see,"  
  
"Emotions are irrelevant."  
  
"They only stand in the way."  
  
"He will return."  
  
"He will fight."  
  
"He will win."  
  
The copies turned to each other, and nodded. Indeed, he would win.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel ran down the street, only to turn the corner and a group of copies making more. She turned again to the other side of the street, her cloak blowing in the air. She stopped, heaving for air. Then ran into an apartment building. She jumped over the stairs, hearing footsteps behind her. Angel stopped at the third floor, and tried to open a room. Locked. She kicked it open to find two woman watching TV. They looked shock to see her, as she ran to the fire escape. She turned back, to see a Smith sticking his hands into the women's' arms. Now there were six Smiths chasing her. One saw her, and got out his gun.  
  
"Kill her!" He yelled, firing.  
  
Angel ran up the fire escape to the roof. She ran to the side, but suddenly stopped at the end. She peered down, three stories up. Then she looked at the next building. She couldn't jump that. She couldn't. But she turned to see a Smith coming. Angel made fists. She was the daughter of Agent Smith after all. Angel bent her legs, and jumped. Making it with ease. She landed on her knee, shaking from the jump. She almost froze, holding the ground. But she heard a gun being fired, and started running again.  
  
She jumped four more buildings as she ran away from the Smiths. They were still close to her, but Angel jumped backed to the ground. People screamed at the noise of more gunfire. Angel looked to her right, and saw that almost the whole block was Smith. Her eyes widened in horror. They were everywhere.  
  
Angel ran the other way, with the Smiths on the roof still firing their guns. A bullet shot through the ends of her cloak. Then she heard something. A school bell. Angel stopped running, and looked left. There stood, a middle school, and children that seemed her age were coming out for the end of school. Angel found a hiding place. She ran into the school, blending in with the children as they walked around. Angel ran through the school, her cloak making wind, and turning heads.  
  
"Wow." She heard someone say.  
  
"Damn!" Another voice.  
  
Angel then turned into a type of alley still in the school. She bent down in the darkness, breathing heavily. She stared for a moment, waiting for someone to come after her. But nothing happened. Angel sighed and stood up. She was so tired. . . She leaned onto the wall, and slipped back to the ground. She started to cry.  
  
Neo was right. All this. . .  
  
Her father loved her.  
  
Her father lied.  
  
Her father was nothing more but a heartless program, bent on revenge. But. . . She flew with him. . . He loved her! He loved her!  
  
This only brought more tears.  
  
"So can I come over?"  
  
"Got too much homework."  
  
"English?"  
  
"Yeah, I hate my teacher!"  
  
Voices were coming, those of some boys. Angel didn't care, she didn't have the strength to care, or to move.  
  
The boys started to pass the narrow alley.  
  
"Hey, hear that?" One of them said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
One of them stepped into the alley, and heard Angel's cries. He stepped closer and could see her now.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" The boy asked.  
  
Angel turned her head away from them, and put her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. . ." She said.  
  
"What's wrong?" The other one asked.  
  
"Nothing, just some men are after me."  
  
The boys looked at each other. They didn't know what to do.  
  
"What kind of men?" One said.  
  
"Men in suits. . ."  
  
Angel turned her back to them now, she wanted to be left alone. She didn't want humans that were about to die stare at her. She didn't want them. . . She didn't want anyone. . . Not even Smith.  
  
The boys stared at each other as Angel cried. One put his backpack down, and tried to step closer, but someone tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me." A copy said.  
  
Angel gasped, and looked up. The boys were about to scream when the copy put his hands over their mouths. Then his hands went through their mouths. Then there were three Smiths.  
  
Angel stilled cried, as she stood up. She stared at them, her legs shaking. She couldn't run anymore. . .  
  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled through the tears.  
  
But they didn't, and they backed her into a corner. Angel stopped, and turned to the wall. She stared at it, about to fall to the ground. But then she turned back to the Smiths.  
  
She stood her ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smith sat in midair. His sunglasses were in his pocket, and he watched the sky being covered by clouds. It probably would rain. Smith sighed. He was alone. He had been alone before, but now. . . Now it really felt alone. Like no one in the entire Matrix could help him. He was probably right. He knew something was wrong. His copies were right. Just look at him. He's mourning. He's sad, and alone, depressed.  
  
Smith made a fist, and closed his eyes. He punched through the air, and flew forward, as if trying to run away from something. But he started to slow down, then he just stopped. He didn't know if he was running, he didn't know what was happening to him, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what had happened to Angel.  
  
He growled at himself.  
  
How could he let this happen?  
  
How could he let himself go?  
  
What happened?  
  
Where was Agent Smith?  
  
Smith wasn't Smith anymore. He didn't feel right. He didn't feel like he felt days ago. He didn't feel that inner strength that power, that. . . that Agent. What Smith was now was. . . was. . . He was Daddy.  
  
"No. . ." He said to himself.  
  
He couldn't do this. . . He couldn't allow this to happen to him. He had to kill Neo, he had to win, he had to.  
  
Then that hatred. He felt hatred. He needed to kill them, kill them all! Get rid of their smell! Kill Neo! Kill them all! But. . . Angel.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
He grabbed his head. She must die. She must. There's nothing he can do, she must die. But. . . His Angel.  
  
Smith didn't know what to do. He couldn't get his daughter out of his mind.  
  
Smith punched through the air again, and flew the other way. Faster and faster he flew, then he just stopped.  
  
He had to do this. Kill them. That is what he wanted his entire existence. Kill them. But now he only wanted Angel.  
  
"No!"  
  
Smith shook threw the air, and flew another way again.  
  
Smith was going to do what he wanted all his life, he was going to rule the Matrix, he was going to win. He was. But he just wanted his daughter.  
  
Smith just wanted his daughter. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to see her blue eyes. . .  
  
"Please be okay." He said, looking over the city.  
  
Then he realized what he said. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking. He made a fists, and cover his eyes. He had to stop. He had to. He had to. He had to.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel now ran on the roofs of flat buildings, Smiths behind her, Smiths in front of her. She stopped, and waited for them. The quickly surrounded her from all sides. They ran to her, trying to grab her. But Angel only jumped. She landed on one of them and kicked behind her, tripping a couple. Then she ran through them, dodging them as the lunged for her. And then she jumped, her cloak caught in the wind. She landed easily on the side of a brick building. The Smiths followed her. One punched, but missed, and got his hand stuck in the brick. Angel grabbed his arm, and swung around him, kicking two other Smiths. She twisted around the same Smith, and kicked him in the face. Two Smiths cornered her for a moment, but she only jumped, grabbing the fire escape ladder of the building. She pulled it down, hitting some of them. She rode the ladder back to the ground, and punched a Smith in the stomach, and slipped through another's legs.  
  
She fought well, after all she was taught by Agent Smith.  
  
On the ground, she kicked another in the legs, and rolled over to kick another. She jumped up, and lunged forward. She looked like she was flying with the cloak in the air. She was able to hit two Smiths, and hit them in the face with the back of her cloak. She twisted around, and landed on her feet, facing them.  
  
She saw them, all of them. They just stared at her with more anger and hatred that she had never seen before. She was just like Mr. Anderson to them, never really able to die, they would change that.  
  
Angel took a deep breath, and got ready to start punching again. The silence stopped, and the Smiths attacked again. She slid underneath one, able to get up and punch a couple. Then she turned. Someone punched her in the chest. The force flung Angel onto the street, where she skidded until she stopped. She stumbled as she rose to her feet, and wiped the blood off her lip. She panted, as she dared not to look at them. But then she did, and they were everywhere. Too many. . . Too many. . . There weren't even any cars driving on the streets. For they aren't many left to drive them. Angel stood alone, the copies surrounding her. She panted, and wiped the blood away.  
  
Then she ran. . .  
  
She ran down the streets, jumping off of cars, and jumping over the copies. She was getting tired, as she fell from her own jump. Then there were gunshots. Angel swung her head to the sounds of the gun. Something was happening. She took cold breaths before she started running again. Angel ran into the streets, where she saw someone that wasn't Smith. Though still in a suit. It was Agent Johnson. She knew about Agents, and their purpose, but she didn't care. She smiled all the same at someone different. Johnson was backed into a corner, still shooting his gun. The Smiths surrounded him, and Angel ran to him.  
  
"Come on!" She yelled, grabbing his arm, as they ran right through the crowd of Smith, into a window building.  
  
Angel held the Agent tightly, and all Johnson could do was follow. She dragged him up a couple floors, and ran into a back room. She closed the door, and let go of the Agent.  
  
"Quiet. They'll soon go to the next building. They'll think we're in the next building by then." She whispered to him, her back turned.  
  
There they were. Angel and Agent Johnson. They stood in an empty dark room, with little sunlight. It had wooden floors, and pale green walls. Like everything else, it had been abandon.  
  
Johnson started to step back from Angel, as she looked up, thinking to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, unemotionally.  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me? I did save your life." Angel said, her back still turned from him.  
  
"I cannot die."  
  
Angel glanced at him, and almost laughed.  
  
"If that's what you think." She replied.  
  
"Who are you." He asked more angrily.  
  
Angel frowned, and finally turned to him.  
  
"My name is Angel."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Angel Smith."  
  
"What are you?" He commanded.  
  
"I am a program. Just like you."  
  
"An Exile."  
  
"No. A child."  
  
Angel was getting tired of him already. He sounded just like the copies, when they were calm at least. She guessed it was just an Agent thing. But did that mean her father was like that too?  
  
She started walking to Johnson's right, towards the windows. She didn't look at him. She was tired of men in suits.  
  
"What is Smith now?" She asked, looking out the windows.  
  
"He is a threat, a virus." He replied.  
  
Johnson should have killed this child, she served no purpose. But she did have information, he knew it. He needed to know. So he answered the child's questions.  
  
"Was he like you once?" Angel said, putting her hand over the window.  
  
"He was an Agent." He replied.  
  
Johnson did not move, he stood in perfect posture, and no expression. Angel glanced at him, she didn't want to look at him for too long. She knew her father was once like that, and she didn't want to believe that.  
  
"And who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Agent Johnson."  
  
Angel sighed, as she walked to the next window. She stared outside, watching the copies, and the clouds come.  
  
"He's not going to stop is he?"  
  
Johnson did not answer.  
  
"He'll just keep copying himself, until he has everything. Even me. . . He'll kill everything, he won't let beauty thrive. . . And you no matter what the odds are, are still going to try and kill him. Even though you know you will fail. You cannot stop though, that is your purpose. . . But he has no purpose anymore, does he? And neither do I. . ."  
  
Angel said this in a bit of a trance. She was so tired, so beat up. . . So emotionally confused. She just literally poured her heart out to someone who would never understand. She didn't care, as long as someone was with her now.  
  
"Who are you?" Johnson asked again.  
  
"I am Angel Smith, daughter of Agent Smith."  
  
"A copy?"  
  
". . . Yes." She admitted.  
  
Angel sighed, still looking out the window. But then she heard a gun being loaded. She turned with a gasp, and saw a gun to her head.  
  
"Then you are part of the threat." Johnson said.  
  
Angel closed her eyes, in defeat. Maybe this was best. Maybe this was the way to take away the pain.  
  
A gun fired. . .  
  
Agent Johnson lay on the floor, his head bleeding, then he turned back into the human he had taken over. Angel panted, and was shaking from fear. She looked up, and a copy stood right there, a gun in his hand.  
  
Angel started backing up, and the copy only crept closer, his gun still aimed at her. She didn't show him her pain, but he knew it was there. Angel backed into the wall, and the copy smirked.  
  
"This is your fault." He said. "All your fault."  
  
Angel didn't understand.  
  
"What!?" She yelled.  
  
"You did this. You poisoned his mind! Now he feels such emotions. All because of you, a decoy, a plan gone wrong." He spat.  
  
"I'm Angel."  
  
"If he only didn't listen to you, if he only killed you sooner. He wouldn't be mourning. He would not be sad! We need him, and he needs us."  
  
"He needs me!" She yelled without thinking.  
  
"Oh really? Why would he need such a burden?"  
  
"You're the burden."  
  
"We give him strength. He gives us a leader. But you had to come, you had to fill him with these emotions! It's your fault!"  
  
"No! It's your fault! If you only would go away! Leave us alone!"  
  
"It's amazing how strong a child relationship is. You must hate him, he lied to you, this whole time. Yet you still long for your "Father""  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"He most likely longs for you in the same way. But that will not last long. Once Mr. Anderson is killed tonight."  
  
"Neo?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Anderson. Besides, if it wasn't for us, his bringing of power, he would have never thought of you, and thus you would have never been created."  
  
The copy's voice sounded like her father's when he talked with hatred. Like nothing was there, but hatred. As if the copy was an empty cold shell.  
  
"You still have hope of a happy ending for you and him." The copy laughed.  
  
"Shut up. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to make those hopes that will never come true go away. The disappointment go away. The pain. Don't you want that?"  
  
The copy came closer to Angel. He was right above her, and the gun was aimed at her head. Angel eyes were hidden under her dirty black hair. The copy stared at her, expecting a reply, he wanted to see this girl cry for mercy. But she didn't, she stayed still. Then she started shaking.  
  
"I want you dead." She whispered.  
  
The copy raised an eyebrow, and Angel grabbed the gun. She pulled his arm back, and h let go. Angel kicked it away into the corner. She still had his arm, and she twisted it to his back. She kicked the copy in the back, sending him to the floor. Then she broke his arm.  
  
All the anger, the pain, the heartache. All unleashed in that one moment. For a second in that sentence, Angel had the same sound of hatred in her voice. But only for a second. The copy had done it. She had heard enough. It wasn't her fault. It was theirs'. All of them.  
  
The copy was dead.  
  
Angel laid next to the body on her knees. She stared down at her hands, they were shaking. Angel started to cry. She had just realized what she said and done. And she knew her father would have done the same thing, this scared her. What if she was really just like him? But Angel shook her head, no, she wasn't. She bit her lower lip and made fists, her hands fell to the ground, and tears fell on the copy's suit. Angel crawled into the corner, where there was a little light left. She huddled up, putting her head in her legs, and wrapped her cloak around her.  
  
She just cried.  
  
Then out form her jacket pocket, she pulled out the poetry book. She flipped through the pages, reading only a couple poems. Tears fell onto the pages. Angel then pulled out a blue pen she had gotten earlier. She went to the back of the book, where there were some blank pages.  
  
And she started writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Matrix sky was now completely covered by dark clouds. The air was thick and cold, the weather seemed to fit Smith's thoughts perfectly. He sat on the edge of the tallest building, gazing down at his world below. There were only about three hundred humans left, and they would soon be gone. This city would be his, then he would spread to the rest of the Matrix.  
  
But Smith still thought about his daughter. . .  
  
Then Smith felt something in the back of his head. He twitched at the slight pain. Then it started to spread, it grew into a horrible headache. He felt like his head was going to explode. It throbbed in pain. Smith closed his eyes tightly, and put his hands over his eyes. He moaned quietly in the pain. He didn't know what was happening to him. Then his eyes shot wide open.  
  
He saw Neo, lying in a crater, on the brink of death. He saw him standing over Neo. It rained, as he said something in Neo's final moments. And then he laughed. Lighting struck the sky, and Neo was dead.  
  
Smith gasped for air. He coughed slightly, and the headache was gone. He just had a vision. He had the eyes of the Oracle, and he saw with them. He was the future. He saw him win.  
  
But it was what he didn't see. Where was Angel?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Behind Blue Eyes  
  
I hope you all had a very nice, Christmas, Smithmas. Hehe, I got many Matrixy presents ^_^ And now I wish you a happy new, Neo year!  
  
And to some of you out there, I'm glad I have inspired you. *bows* 


	10. Behind Blue Eyes

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
He hadn't seen her for hours. . .  
  
It was all coming together. Smith's power continued to rise, there were no humans left now. He would soon spread to the rest of the Matrix. Soon. It would all be his, then onward to the Real World. The sky grew darker all around him, almost as dark as his own shades. He could see the future, and he saw him win. Neo would die. All of his dreams, his purpose. It would all be fulfilled, it would all be his. All of it. Nothing could stand in his way.  
  
But Smith sat in a place far away from everything, in silence, separate from everything else. He was hiding. He sat on top of Angel's bed, his legs stretch out, and his blue eyes staring at nothing. He didn't think of his increasing power, or the death of Neo. He only thought of his daughter. He pictured her in that suit, wither his blue eyes, and her smile. Not his smile, but hers. Hers full of purity, and happiness. He wondered if he could change this. If he had never lied to her, if she was still with him, in his arms. He needed her, but he didn't. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her. . . But then he stops, and shakes his head.  
  
"No." He says.  
  
He shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't think about Angel. Not his Angel.  
  
What had she done to him?  
  
Why was he different?  
  
What happened?  
  
He didn't want to be like this. This was distracting, it was weakening, he couldn't be like this. He always knew emotions would do this to him. He always knew. . . But he couldn't stop. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. He couldn't stop worrying. He needed to know. He needed his Angel.  
  
He turned to his side on the bed, facing the wall.  
  
But then again, maybe it was best he didn't know what had happened to her. She was either a copy by now, or somewhere lying in a ditch, blood all over her. . . He shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head. It didn't matter. She was dead by now. No matter how much he wanted, she was dead. She couldn't run forever from a city full of his copies, all trying to kill her. She was dead. But he didn't want that. He didn't want her to be dead, her warmth to be gone, her eyes never to open again. . . He didn't want that.  
  
This was her fault. . . She infected him. . . They all infected him. . . All he had to do was kill Neo. That's all, then everything would be his. But he had these thoughts of his daughter. She was even really his daughter! But. . . She was his. No matter what she did, she was his. His Angel. His. . .  
  
"She's here!" A copy busted through the door.  
  
Smith's eyes widened, and he sat straight up.  
  
"What?" He asked, not believing.  
  
She was alive. . .  
  
"Look!" The copy pointed out the window.  
  
Smith looked over, there she was. Swinging on the swings. Smith stared at her, open mouth. She was okay. . .  
  
Angel always knew she would come home. She always knew she would have no other choice. She would have always had to have gone back to him. Always have to go home. She had nowhere else to go. . .  
  
Her hair was in her eyes, and she didn't bother moving it. They blocked her eyes from the rest of the world. She didn't want to see what was happening. She wasn't going to hide behind shades anymore, unlike her father. But she still didn't want to see. Her hands had dried blood on them, she had cuts on her arms, her cloak was torn and ripped. She had bruises on her back and legs. Her eyes were red from her tears, and it was getting harder to breath. But she kept going. Strength of her father. Going on when there is no hope. Going on in a world full of pain, trapped. A world full of ignorant creatures. Just like her father.  
  
She couldn't take this anymore. She had nothing else. She had to come home. Go back to Daddy. She needed to see.  
  
Smith stared at his daughter, she was alive! But then he realized something. He would have to kill her. . . No! He would have to. . .  
Smith stopped thinking about that, just had to go to her first. He made a fist, and broke the already broken window. He flew right through it, and the copy ran down to the others.  
  
She didn't even look up as he floated down to her. She stayed still, slightly swinging, and her head tilted down. Smith landed pretty far from her, being cautious. He saw now she no longer wore her suit, but a cloak, like Neo. Smith turned. Her cloak blew in the wind as Angel swung, making the chains squeak. Smith stood there for a moment, waiting for her. But Angel didn't move, she didn't look up at him or anything.  
  
Only silence, only the wind.  
  
Just like when they first met.  
  
"Look at me." He whispered. "Please. . ."  
  
She did not.  
  
"Look at me." He whispered again.  
  
She did not.  
  
"I've had to run from them, you know." She finally said, still not moving.  
  
Smith opened his mouth, he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He turned around to see his copies on the balcony and windows, backing away from his view. He turned back to Angel, and all she did was quietly swing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've been here before, you and I. Remember? I do, I think of nothing else." A bloody Bane said, a gun his hand.  
  
Aboard the Logos, Neo bowed to Smith. In the Real World the copy of Smith was about to kill Neo, finally.  
  
"Who are you?" Neo asked on the floor.  
  
"Still don't recognize me? I admit it's difficult to even thin, encased in this rotting piece of meat, the stink of it filling every breath suffocating clouds you can escape. . . Disgusting. Look how pathetically fragile it is. Anything this weak is not meant to survive." The true words of a Smith uninfected by emotions of a daughter.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want what you want. . ."  
  
Neo couldn't believe it.  
  
"That's it Mr. Anderson. Look passed the flesh, look through the soft guillotine of the talcow eyes, and see your enemy. Oh, yes Mr. Anderson you can, there's nowhere I can't go, there's nowhere I won't find you."  
  
"It's impossible."  
  
"Not impossible, inevitable."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't know what to say. For once there was nothing he could say. . .  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
Maybe there are no words.  
  
Maybe there's only silence.  
  
"How could you!?" Angel yelled.  
  
Or maybe only anger and pain.  
  
"What. . ?"  
  
"You lied to me! You're killing people! You have no purpose killing them! How could you!?" She yelled.  
  
She finally looked up at him. He stepped back from her gaze. Her eyes were so red from crying. Something so beautiful shouldn't be in such pain. Her blue eyes pierced right through him, like he had been shot right in the chest. He didn't want to see her gaze, he didn't want her looking at him.  
  
"But. . ." He started.  
  
Then silence once again.  
  
Angel only swung again, and turned away from her father.  
  
Such purity shouldn't be in pain. Smith stared at her through his shades. He saw the cuts and the bruises. She was hurt. . . She shouldn't be. She was only a child, only an angel. His Angel. How could he allow her to be hurt? Where did the bruises and cuts come from?  
  
"I've wanted to show you something for awhile now. . ."  
  
Angel said, reaching into her coat pocket. She pulled out that book of poetry and lyrics. She held it tightly. She wasn't going to let it go.  
  
"It's a book of poems and stuff. You said their culture was plane, boring, but I found this beautiful. . . I wanted to show you. . . Then I found this."  
  
She flipped through the pages, and Smith stepped closer. She looked up at her father.  
  
"It's called, "Behind Blue Eyes."  
  
Her eyes looked like they were about to cry again.  
  
"No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes No one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies" She looked up at him, and he only stepped back. "But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you"  
Smith didn't know. . . "No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain and woe  
  
Can show through But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free When my fist clenches, crack it open  
  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
  
Before I laugh and act like a fool If I swallow anything evil  
  
Put your finger down my throat  
  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes" She finally finished.  
  
Then there was only silence.  
  
Angel put the book down, on her lap. She turned, and a tear fell on the book. Smith didn't know what to say. He wasn't human. He didn't feel emotion! But he knew he did. . . But. . .  
  
"Take off you sunglasses." She said, looking up at him. "Take them off."  
  
Angel got up, and Smith backed away.  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Take them off."  
  
Angel jumped, the book still in her hand, she reached for her father's sunglasses. She grabbed them, and stood before him.  
  
"Stop shielding your eyes. . ." She said, throwing them to the ground, breaking them. Then she dropped the book.  
  
Smith stared down his sunglasses, now he had to look his daughter in the eye.  
  
He must have looked scared, as he stared down at his daughter. Her gaze stronger than his, as she searched for something good in her father.  
  
"What did you dream of?" She asked, almost interrogating him.  
  
"What. . ?" He asked.  
  
"What did you dream about!? I know you fell asleep! I know you. . . dreamed. . ."  
  
"I. . ." He couldn't tell her. "That doesn't matter!" He said, regaining his strength.  
  
"Then what does!?" She yelled back at him. "What are you going to do now!?"  
  
Angel knew there was love somewhere in her father, she knew it. . . But all this pain was because of him. . . His lies. . .  
  
"Are you comparing me to a virus?" He asked.  
  
This was her fault, she infected him.  
  
"You are a virus! You spread through the Matrix, just like a damn virus!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm not a human!"  
  
"Neither am I. But look at us!"  
  
"I'm not human!"  
  
"Look at you! Even now! You feel anger!"  
  
Smith stepped back, he really wanted his sunglasses now.  
  
"You're so angry! So sad! Confused! Denying! And you love me!" She yelled, pointing at him.  
  
Smith stopped. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened. The very thing he had been denying for so long, was finally screamed right at him. He loved her. . . But he couldn't! He couldn't! He looked down at his Angel. He couldn't look at her! He couldn't!  
  
Angel had to die. . .  
  
"Go ahead! Blame the rest of the world for your pain! You were weaker than Neo, and you blamed him for it! You grew angrier, and you blamed the Matrix! You love me and I know you're going to blame me!" She yelled.  
  
He didn't know. . .  
  
"You love me." Angel said, quieter.  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"If you don't then you should delete me now." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
So much pain, so much anger. So young.  
  
"I. . ." Smith started.  
  
"What's wrong? Emotions in the way?" She spat.  
  
Why couldn't her father just accept it? Why was he like this? Why couldn't see reach him? She only wanted her daddy back.  
  
"You're wrong!" Smith yelled.  
  
"Then delete me. Kill me."  
  
She sounded so much calmer.  
  
Smith couldn't let this happen!  
  
He punched towards his daughter, but only struck air. He panted and stopped to see Angel ten feet away from him. She jumped.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
What had she done to him?  
  
"Daddy. . . You have to stop this. . ." She continued.  
  
He didn't understand. He never did.  
  
"What?" Smith asked.  
  
"He's going to kill you, I know it. You won't win. Neo will."  
  
Impossible.  
  
"How can you say that? I've seen it, with the eyes of the Oracle. I saw it! I win!" Smith argued.  
  
"You're only seeing what you want to see." She said.  
  
"That's impossible! You can feel it! My power surging through you! How can you think Mr. Anderson could win!?"  
  
"Because he fights for a greater purpose! Stronger than yours! He fights for the people he loves! His purpose is to save them, and he's going to do that! No matter what. . ."  
  
She knew it, Neo would win. She had so much time alone. She thought of so much. She understood more than her father would ever. She had grown up. She had become stronger.  
  
"You have to stop or you'll die." She pleaded.  
  
She loved him, no matter what. He was her Daddy. Her father. She had to protect him. Angel just wanted to reach him. Show him the purity, the happiness. Why wouldn't he let her?  
  
Smith couldn't stop. Not now. Not after all this. He had worked so hard, for his whole existence. He couldn't stop, he couldn't let her get in the way.  
  
"I love you, Daddy." Angel said.  
  
But she loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trinity!" Neo yelled.  
  
"Neo. . . Neo!" Trinity climbed the ladder, and Neo fell to the floor. She came to him.  
  
"My god. . . your eyes. . ."  
  
He had been blinded by Bane. By Smith."  
  
"It's okay, Trin. It's okay. But I think you're going to have to drive."  
  
They held each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started to rain in the Matrix.  
  
"You can't, Daddy." Angel pleaded.  
  
"You're asking the impossible."  
  
"Stop it, Daddy!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Stop it, Smith!"  
  
Smith? No. He was Daddy to her, no Smith. Daddy. . . There was something wrong when she said that. It hurt him. . .  
  
"You have to stop! Can't we just go away!? Run away!?" She pleaded.  
  
Smith stopped. She wanted him so much, she needed her daddy. But. . . He couldn't do that. There was no turning back a long time ago.  
  
He shook his head, and a tear fell to the ground mixing with the rain.  
  
Angel came flying over, inches over the ground. She turned and tried kicking her father. He jumped. Then she tried punching, but she missed. A double kick, a flip, a punch from above, over and over, but nothing could hit her father.  
  
The copies started crowding around the park, wanting to see. This was his chance. They could be rid of this "Angel" forever. They turned to each other, and back to the small battle.  
  
"Kill her." They whispered, echoeing each other. "Kill her. Kill her. Kill her!"  
  
"You can't win, Angel! Why try? Why!?" Smith yelled.  
  
"You'd never understand!"  
  
All the anger, the pain. Hours alone, separate from each other. Father and daughter that never were. Hours alone in small rooms. Smith with only his thoughts, and Angel only with a book to comfort her.  
  
The Matrix sky rained.  
  
Smith jumped high into the air, his Angel right after him. Her words still echoeing in his head, he couldn't love her, he couldn't!  
  
Angel punched in the air, then a kick, and another kick. Then she fell to the ground, her father staying in the air, he wouldn't catch her, not this time. There was no use. She was only a fraction of her father. She could never hit him. . . She watched as she fell. She saw him looking down at her. She saw him reach for her, but not move. He wouldn't catch her. Only the ground and rain would.  
  
She just wanted her daddy. . .  
  
"Where are you?" She whispered, just before hitting the ground.  
  
Smith flew straight down for his daughter, she had to stop fighting him. He didn't even know why she was fighting him, if she wanted him to live, but she didn't know either. It was only driven by pain.  
  
Angel got up off the ground. Just another bruise. She wiped her lip, and tried again. She punched for Smith, but he jumped behind her. She turned and kicked him in the chest, he didn't dodge it. He fell to the wet ground, and she flipped, landing on his chest. He got up, and she only punched him in the back. She slipped under his legs, as he turned, and she kicked him again in the back. He fell to the floor. He was shocked, he never taught her that. He looked over at her. Seeing tears in her eyes. His Angel was crying.  
  
That's all Angel had left. She couldn't fight anymore. . . No more fighting. . . She was too weak, as her legs shook.  
  
Angel just wanted her Daddy, but she saw now she may never have him back. . . She closed her eyes. He would kill her now. She waited for the inevitable end.  
  
But Smith only walked to her, and he grabbed her, he held her gently. He was protecting her. Angel opened her eyes. He felt her warmth, and her hair. His Angel was with him again. He held her tighter. He never wanted to let go. He protected her from the eyes of his copies. He needed her, she needed him. Just one last time, one more time. She was right. Love is what he felt. He would have to let her go now. He would have to kill Neo now. But he would let her go, he would let her live. He couldn't kill her, no matter what. He'd rule the entire world. But he'd protect her. He'd hide her. He would try at least. He would most likely fail.  
  
"Angel. . . I can't stop. Not after what they've done to me. . . Angel. . . Not after what I've done to them. I've worked so hard. . . This is what I believe. . . Angel. . . I have to do this. . . Please. . . Angel." He said.  
  
He couldn't let her live, and he couldn't let her die. He couldn't be distracted by her love, but he couldn't turn away from what he had to do. He infected her, he was angry. But he was also sad.  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
She had found her daddy. He was still there. He was holding her right now. She cried in his arms.  
  
But she knew it couldn't last.  
  
She quietly screamed, and pushed him away, her tears falling to the ground. Her cloak spinning in the rain, and splashing water all around.  
  
"I love you, Daddy!" She yelled.  
  
Then she ran away again. Smith stared as his Angel left him again. She was gone.  
  
Then he froze. The copies would be looking, they would be watching. He straightened his tie, and stood straight. Just like he should. He started walking back to the building. Then he stopped. Down at his feet, was Angel's book. He bent down, and brushed the water off of it. He held in, and brought it in with him.  
  
"Why didn't you kill her!?" They copies yelled.  
  
"Because that is not my duty. It is yours." He spat. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to prepare for Mr. Anderson. I suggest you do the same. Do not worry, the child is not a threat." He lied.  
  
The copies stood, unbelieving. They stared at each other. And then they walked outside, and lined up on the sidewalk.  
  
Smith instead walked up the stairs, away from the copies. He was still wet from the rain, but he didn't notice. He hid the book as he crept up the stairs. And then he entered Angel's room. He sat on the bed. And he opened the book. Reading every wet paged, but not seeing the beauty that was supposedly there.  
  
He loved when he could not love. He let live what should have died. He didn't know what he would do. He couldn't love, he should have killed Angel just now. She had infected him. . . She had made him feel these things. He had to let it go. Stop thinking of her. Kill Neo! He had to! Even if he couldn't. He couldn't do this. . .  
  
He wanted to scream. He could have. No one would hear him. No one was listening. He put his hands over his blue eyes. Angel was right, that damn poem was right. He hated this! He hated everything. He didn't want to love! He didn't want such a distraction, a weakness! He couldn't allow this to happen, but it had already passed. Too late to turn back for anything. There was nothing he could do. He felt anger.  
  
Then Smith got to the last pages of the book. And he was puzzled to see more poems, but not printed poems. Poems in his daughter's handwriting. There were about four pages of her poems. Even the back cover had poems. Smith opened his mouth.  
  
He saw beauty in Angel's poems. He saw hatred, and anger. But mostly saw sadness  
  
He saw her pain. The pain he had caused her. He sat back down. And sighed. He read them. He read them again and again and again.  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Poems  
  
The end is coming  
  
The darkness rising  
  
Death is close  
  
Or is light?  
  
Will day rise again? 


	11. Poems

Poems  
  
Smith sat alone on Angel's bed. It was so quiet, he could hear the rain hit the top of the old building. His copies lined up outside on the streets. Awaiting the arrival of Neo, The One.  
  
But Smith sat with a book in his hand. He leaned against the wall on the bed. Reading his daughter's poems over and over again.  
  
So much pain. . .  
  
So many tears. . .  
  
His poor little Angel. . .  
  
These are only a few of her poems  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Okay-  
  
There is no tragedy  
  
In humanity  
  
There is no pain  
  
Without gain  
  
There is no reason to have despises  
  
For theses Viruses  
  
Because only there love rises  
  
I know this is new  
  
Don't push away  
  
Don't hate  
  
It is only fate  
  
I love you  
  
You love me  
  
Why can't you see?  
  
It's okay  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come Back To Me-  
  
How could you leave me?  
  
Please come back  
  
Let the others be  
  
Why won't you come back to me?  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Can't you see me cry?  
  
All from your lie  
  
Tears of fears  
  
Our end nears  
  
Please come back to me  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Can't you see?  
  
Come back  
  
We'll be together  
  
Forever  
  
We'll be free  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Little Girl-  
  
You can leave me  
  
I'll let you go  
  
I'll set you free  
  
Then you can see  
  
You'll always be my little girl  
  
I can remember  
  
Holding you in my arms  
  
Giving my protection  
  
Showing my affection  
  
Holding you to my heart  
  
Feeling you hair  
  
Trying to share  
  
My love for you  
  
But life isn't fair  
  
You left me today  
  
And all I can say  
  
Is I love you  
  
You'll always be Daddy's little girl  
  
Daddy's joy and pride  
  
I love you  
  
And I have nothing to hide  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were even haikus. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Miss You-  
  
Daddy, I miss you  
  
Why won't you come back for me?  
  
Where are you, Daddy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't-  
  
Don't leave me, Daddy  
  
Don't let go, don't leave, please stay!  
  
Don't leave, don't go, don't!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Are You?-  
  
What are you, good, bad?  
  
You held me close, but you lied. . .  
  
I don't understand  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daddy, please-  
  
Daddy please say you love me  
  
tell me you were just afraid  
  
take me in your arms  
  
tell me I didn't fade  
  
Daddy please say you thought of me  
  
tell me you're sorry  
  
ask my forgiveness  
  
tell me you really didn't want me to leave  
  
Daddy please say you're sorry you hurt me  
  
tell me you didn't mean to  
  
tell me you were afraid  
  
tell me you didn't know what to do  
  
Daddy please tell me you didn't want to hurt me  
  
say you were afraid of me hating you  
  
reassure me you thought of me  
  
tell me I was in your thoughts; even if there were only one or two  
  
Daddy please forgive me for being afraid  
  
say you understand  
  
listen when I say I need you  
  
go along with my plan  
  
Daddy please say you love me  
  
tell me you were just afraid  
  
take me into your arms  
  
tell me I didn't fade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daddy's Girl-  
  
Take me in your rapture, for I will not struggle,  
  
For I am weak, and I gave up long ago.  
  
I gave up running, and I gave up hiding,  
  
from your painful blow.  
  
I feel numb already, as you strike me I feel nothing,  
  
all the blood you spill, I don't mind much.  
  
I can't stop it anyways; I am too weak to resist it.  
  
So tell me you hate me, hurt me and beat me,  
  
I'm used to it already, for I've been dead to you for a while.  
  
Aren't I just your little girl?  
  
It was only days ago I was your princess,  
  
I was your angel, I was your child.  
  
You helped me in this world,  
  
now you long for me to go.  
  
So bruise me, reject me,  
  
but don't worry. I'm dead already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel-  
  
Do you know  
  
what you made me do  
  
Do you know  
  
the pain u caused  
  
Do you know  
  
how hard it is to live this lie  
  
I'm not your angel  
  
I'm not your princess  
  
I'm not that little girl you use to hold  
  
I'm not your angel  
  
Did you see  
  
My fear  
  
Did you see  
  
my pain  
  
Did you see  
  
what lies have caused  
  
I'm not your angel  
  
I'm not your princess  
  
I'm not your precious star  
  
I'm not your angel  
  
Can you understand  
  
fear you caused  
  
Can you understand  
  
the pain I've felt  
  
Can you understand  
  
that lies still hurt  
  
I'm not your angel  
  
I'm not your princess  
  
I'm not your prized possession  
  
I'm not your angel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His daughter's poems, his daughter's words, his daughter's pains. He hurt her. She hurt him. Would it ever end?  
  
It rained, and green lighting struck the Matrix sky. The broken window let in a gust of wind. But Smith didn't notice. He never would. He only stared down at his daughter's poems.  
  
He didn't know what to say, to think, to do.  
  
He would have to fight Neo soon, but not now. Neo wasn't here now. He was alone. And so was Angel.  
  
He fell on his back to the bed, suddenly feeling tired. He didn't resist this feeling. He was already enwrapped in Angel's poems. He could picture her in the rain, waiting for him to come. But he never would. . .  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
He whispered, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His hand still held her book.  
  
Angel needed him. . .  
  
There was so much pain now. Too much. Why couldn't it just go away?  
  
Smith closed his eyes. His grip on the book loosened.  
  
Smith fell asleep, trying to escape his prison, his hell. Trying to find his Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Tell Me  
  
The three ending poems were not written by me, the true authors have been kind enough to allow me to use them in this story. So a special thanks to them, *applauds*  
  
-Daddy, Please was by, Syko Punk if Fictionpress.com:  
  
© Copyright 2003 Syko Punk (FictionPress ID:352281). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Syko Punk.  
  
- Daddy's Girl was written by, Antipop-Renegade of Fictionpress.com. Here is the copyright:  
  
© Copyright 2003 Antipop-Renegade (Fiction Press ID: 131890). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Antipop-Renegade.  
  
- Angel was by, Kaye of Fictionpress.com and Fanfiction.net:  
  
© Copyright 2003 Kaye (FictionPress ID:344482). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Kaye. 


	12. Tell Me

Tell Me  
  
There was no pain. There was no blood. There was no hell. No prison.  
  
The sun shined overhead. And Angel laughed as she ran into the open field. Smith soon followed, no suit on. Follows blossomed there, and a butterfly had landed. Angel had stopped to look at it. She smiled, and tried to grab it, but it only flew away. They only wore white shirts and black pants. Dark sunglasses did not hide their eyes. Smith's blue eyes were open to the world, just like Angel's. Smith walked along, following his daughter. Angel rose to her feet and started running up a small hill. It was a beautiful day over the field. The sun shined warmly, white clouds covered the sky, and there was even a slight breeze. Angel's laughter filled the air. Smith was happy.  
  
"Come on, Daddy!" Angel laughed.  
  
"I'm coming." He replied.  
  
Angel stopped at the top of the hill, and looked back for her father. He only smiled and calmly walked to her. She smiled at him, as she turned and ran ahead. Smith started to pick up his pace to catch up with her. She ran down the hill, and he ran after her. There was a new emotion Smith had never felt before. He didn't reject it. He embraced it. It was warm, and protecting. He liked it.  
  
And there, in field, there was no pain. There was no copies, no fighting, no Neo. Only he and his daughter, together. They played in the field. Sometimes they climbed the trees. But of course, Angel was better at that. And there were no tears. No screams. No anger, or pain. Only the laughter of his daughter.  
  
He laughed as he chased his daughter. She started running faster. And he just missed her. He stopped, and waited for her to return to him. Angel laughed, and ran around. She stopped to see her father waiting. She grinned. Angel began to run back to him. He held out his arms ready to grab her. She jumped into his arms, and caused them to fall to the grass. They laughed, and Smith hugged his daughter on the ground. They rolled over so Angel was still in his arms, and they faced the sky. They saw the white clouds pass over the blue sky. And Smith held his daughter tightly, and smiled.  
  
"My Angel." He said.  
  
Angel giggled, and looked at her father.  
  
"Oh, Daddy."  
  
The sun shined over father and daughter. They stayed in silence for a moment. Only looking up at the sky. And feeling the warmth of the sun.  
  
"Daddy," Angel began.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
He looked down at her, still in his arms.  
  
"Promise me." She said.  
  
"Promise you what?"  
  
Angel lifted out of her father's hold. She sat up, and looked down at him. She didn't seem happy anymore. She seemed like she was going to cry. Smith didn't understand.  
  
"Promise me." She said again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Smith started to sit back up with her. He wanted to know what was wrong. He had to make it stop. Make her happy again. He didn't want her to cry. Dark clouds started to come in. The beautiful day was beginning to vanish. Darkness spreaded over the field.  
  
"Promise me, Daddy."  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
The wind began to pick up, and Angel stood over her father. She looked down at him, teary eyes. Then she ran away, and disappeared in the darkness. Smith couldn't stop her. . . He couldn't even really move as he watched his Angel run away from him. He didn't understand. . .  
  
"Angel!?" He called to her.  
  
But there was no reply back. Only the cold wind was with him now. Angel was gone. His Angel was gone.  
  
Then just as his daughter left him so did the field. Only darkness greeted Smith. And in darkness Smith stayed. There was no field. No sun, not even a sky. . . There were none of Angel's laughs. He was alone, again. He feared he'd be alone forever.  
  
"No! No! No!"  
  
He didn't want to be alone. Not again. Not again. He screamed at nothing, and no one heard. There was nothing there.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
Not even Angel came to him.  
  
He wanted out of there. Out of the darkness. Out of nothing. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted Angel. But in the darkness he stayed. No matter how hard he tried. No one would come. No one would find him. No one cared. . .  
  
Then there was laughter. Smith stopped. The laugh made him shiver. Something was wrong. He turned. And saw Neo.  
  
"Mr. Anderson. . . ?" Smith asked.  
  
Neo grinned, and nodded to him. Neo began to laugh evilly. Then his cloak began to spread into the darkness. It became the darkness. It infected everything, like a virus. And it was coming for Smith.  
  
Smith looked in fear, at Neo. Neo only began to laugh harder. His laughter sending chills down Smith's spine. Neo's cloak began tugging at Smith's feet. And Smith could only run.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
Smith still called into the darkness. He needed her. He needed to protect her. Get her away from this. Even as Neo still laughed, and the cloak came closer he called for her. But it was no use. Neo would get him. It was inevitable. Yet, he still ran.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
But the cloak caught his foot, and dragged him to the ground. It started to pull him under the rest of the cloth. And Neo watched with pleasure, still laughing his evil laugh. Smith clawed at the darkness. Trying to get away. Trying to pull away. Trying to get free. Trying to find his daughter. But there was no use, as the cloak soon wrapped around him, nearly suffocating him. He still struggled, but there was no use denying the inevitable.  
  
"No!" He screamed.  
  
He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't die. He couldn't. . . He needed to find her. Hold her. Protect her. But Neo's cloak only started wrapping itself around him. Really, in the same matter Smith turned someone into a copy. It spread from his legs to his waste, then his chest. It was getting harder to breath, and Neo laughed. It went up his neck, and on his face.  
  
"No! Angel! Angel!"  
  
Was this what it was like to die? To come so close, yet so far? Did he fail? Did he fail his Angel?  
  
Then there was nothing for Agent Smith.  
  
Angel stood over her father. She watched as he seemed scared of something in his sleep. She didn't know what he was dreaming of. She couldn't even imagine. She didn't really want to even know.  
  
Angel had entered through the broken window. She was soaked from the rain outside, and she was even beginning to look pale from the cold. She didn't know why she came back. She turned away. Something always pulled her back. Maybe she just wanted to try again with her father. She knew he wouldn't listen. She knew. . . But she still hoped. Who wouldn't dream of something better for father and daughter? All Angel knew was that there was more to her father.  
  
He almost screamed when he awoke. He turned over to his side, the book still in his hand. Smith still closed his eyes, fearful of what he would see if he looked. He didn't know it was a dream. This really was only his second one. Really, his second nightmare. He huddled up, unsure of his reality. It made his daughter tilt her head.  
  
"Angel. . ." He whispered, mournfully.  
  
Angel didn't know what to say. She only stared at her father. Then she turned away. And jumped out the window. She knew there was nothing she could do. She looked back up, and walked over to the swings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trinity. Trinity. . .You can't die. . .You can't, you can't." The blinded Neo said.  
  
They made it. They were at Machine City, but at what cost?  
  
Neo was next to his love. His Trinity. She was impaled, and stabbed by rods. There was nothing he could. He couldn't save her this time. He would have killed to see her one last time. He would of done anything to see with his eyes. To cry for her.  
  
"Yes I can." She said.  
  
She was going to die. She knew it. She embraced it.  
  
"You brought me back once, but not this time. Do you remember? On the roof after you caught me, the last thing I said to you?" Trinity continued.  
  
"You said you were sorry."  
  
"I wish I hadn't. That was my last thought. I wish I had one more chance to say what really matter. To say how much I loved you. How grateful I was for every moment I was with you. But by the time I knew what to say what I wanted to, it was too late. But you brought me back. You gave me my wish. One more chance to say to you what I really wanted to say. Kiss me. Once more. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain didn't really bother her, nor the cold. She had gotten used to it, as she swung again.  
  
Smith finally fully awoke. He still laid on the bed, and turned to his side, still holding the book. He stayed still, staring at the book, and listening to the rain. He didn't like going to sleep. He saw no purpose in it, and didn't take any pleasure in it. He never dreamed, he had nightmares. And he guessed that they wouldn't go away. He didn't need sleep anyway. That was a human quality. He was not human. He wanted to never be human. Never be like them. But that is where he found himself. There was no purpose worrying for Angel. There was no reason to not let go of that book. But he couldn't think of anything else. He never wanted to be like this. He never wanted to feel this. He was Agent Smith. He hated this.  
  
Smith looked over at the window. There was no purpose in that action, but that is what he did. He couldn't stop himself. Nothing could live without purpose. Then what is the purpose of this? Smith hated being like this. He didn't want this pain. He had to go do something now. He had to go kill Neo. He couldn't do it the way he felt. He never wanted this. He never wanted to be infected. To allow himself to feel. To let his emotions become. They had infected him. Now he could feel. Emotions are a distraction. Emotions are nothing, they are merely a belief. But emotion is what he felt. And he hated that.  
  
Humans did this to him. Humans infected him. They made him hate, they made him kill with pleasure. They made him feel. Neo made him feel. And now look where it had gotten him. Did Smith know any greater pain than this? To know that his daughter was out there, alone, cold, weak, and there was nothing he could do. To know that he shouldn't be like this when he was.  
  
He hated it. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want these nightmares, these thoughts, these feelings. He wanted Angel, and he hated that.  
  
Smith pushed himself off the bed, and walked over to window. There was no purpose in that, but he did it anyway. And it hurt him to see his daughter had come back. She swung once again on the swings.  
  
Angel looked up to see her father. She would not go to him. She would stay where she was. The swings were the last place she could remember where she truly was happy. A war was happening, and she didn't want to be in it. She knew people were dying outside the boundaries of the Matrix, and she didn't do anything about it. She just wanted her father to stop. Angel knew he would soon fall to the war. Neo was coming. Smith was going to die. She believed in Neo. She believed he would win. He fought for a greater purpose.  
  
She would not go to Smith, but she hoped he would come to her. That maybe he would stop, and come down to her. Maybe he would come back to her, and give up with Neo. Maybe he could save himself. But Smith didn't move. His blue eyes only stared at hers.  
  
"Please don't go, Daddy. Please don't. . ." She whispered looking up at him.  
  
She knew he couldn't hear her, but she still said it.  
  
"Neo will win, Daddy. He fights for people. He fights for a greater purpose. Please Daddy. Please don't die. . ."  
  
Her words were lost in the rain, and Smith did not move.  
  
There she was. All Smith had to do was go down to her. Hold her, run away with her. But no, he wasn't going to do that. His whole existence has worked up to tonight. Everything would be his. Neo would die. His true dreams would be fulfilled. He couldn't run away from that. He worried for his daughter. What would happen to her. He wanted her. But this was bigger. Humans could not go unpunished for what they did to him. They made this happen. He hated that. He hated almost everything.  
  
But Angel still stared at him, and she waited for him, but he would never come.  
  
This is the path he has chosen. This is the choice he has made. He could have stopped long ago, but he has gone too far to turn back now. He loved her. He'd keep her alive, he would try. He'd hold her again. But now, he had to go. He had to do his purpose. He had to kill Neo, make everything his. So Smith lowered his head, and turned away from his daughter. And walked away from the window. Angel looked away. He was going to leave her, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Angel wiped her tears, and walked away. She did not cry to him. She did not run to him. Angel knew there was no changing his mind. He probably wouldn't even listen. So she walked away, and onto the tops of buildings. Angel could see them now. The copies now lined up along the streets, and in the buildings. They stirred amongst themselves, waiting for Smith. They wondered if he would come, Angel knew he would. She didn't want to watch. And she jumped from building to building. She knew they would not chase her, Neo was now more important than her.  
  
Angel didn't really know what to think. She didn't know how to feel. What to do. She was only a child. Only a child, knowing her father would die that night. Knowing she could not stop him. There was nothing she could do. That father she knew. The one that held her and loved her was not going to listen. Agent Smith was going to fight Neo. All the way to his death. Angel couldn't do anything. She had tried, and failed.  
  
She didn't realize how weak she was. She didn't realize her cuts were still bleeding. She didn't feel the cold. She only wanted her Daddy.  
  
Angel didn't really even fully realize he was going to die. She was so young, like most, she didn't really grasp it yet. Or she didn't want to. Never again would he hold her. Never again would he protect her. This was it. He was going to die. And all Angel could do was cry. She jumped form building to building, tears in her eyes. She was running away from him.  
  
Only a few copies saw her, and those that did, didn't do anything. They merely stood there, watching, waiting. It seemed like it would never end. They were everywhere. All throughout the city. And Angel couldn't escape them. She had done a good job hiding from them those hours. But now. . .  
  
And then the tired Angel just stopped. She fell to the sidewalk, and into an alley, escaping the copies' gaze. They were there. The city ended, and the copies were a block away. Angel was alone. She only wanted her Daddy. But she knew he would never come. Angel huddled up into a ball, trying to keep everything else away. She was so tired. She was so scared. Angel waited with tears.  
  
Then there were footsteps. Angel froze, would her death come sooner? She didn't know if she could run or fight anymore. She turned outside the alley. And there on the road, was The One. Angel smiled for the first time in a while.  
  
"Neo!" She yelled.  
  
Angel stumbled to her feet, and ran to Neo. She had been alone. Alone for so long. No one to hold her, no one with a good soul. Hours alone with men in suits. Hours of pain. And finally someone to help her. Angel was so tired. She just hugged Neo, and wrapped her arms around him. Neo was shocked by her, and the hug.  
  
"You're alive!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Neo!"  
  
Angel cried in front of him, and buried her head in the dark cloak she once feared.  
  
"Angel?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
Neo tried to get away from the hug, but Angel wouldn't let go. She wasn't going to. Neo looked down at the poor girl. Her eyes were red from crying still, and he saw her bruises and cuts. He saw her weakened code. . . She had been fighting. And then he saw she wore a cloak like him. This little girl fighting. He saw her pain. She was only a child caught in a battle. Neo stopped. And put his arms around her. She may have been the daughter of Smith, but she was not like him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Neo asked.  
  
"Neo. . ." Angel cried.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They came after me. . . I had to hide and fight. . ."  
  
"Did they hurt you?"  
  
Angel didn't answer.  
  
Neo sighed, he couldn't believe she was alive. He couldn't believe her, he couldn't even believe he was comforting the child of Smith. He pushed her away, and held her shoulder. He kneeled down to her level, and looked at her.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Neo asked.  
  
"He didn't do anything. . . They did!"  
  
Angel tried to explain. It wasn't Smith, the copies did this. Her father wasn't like them. Smith was her Daddy!  
  
"Who?" Neo asked.  
  
"The copies! They did this!" Angel yelled through her tears.  
  
"The copies are him. . ."  
  
"No! They're different! He's different than them. He's better."  
  
Angel fell into Neo's arms again. Maybe she could explain to Neo. Maybe he would spare her father's life if he knew. . .  
  
"Neo, he's not like them. He loves me. He does. . ." Angel said.  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
Neo didn't believe that. He couldn't, not the Smith he knew. Not the one that blinded him, and killed him.  
  
"You don't know him like I do! He's held me! He's protected me! Neo!" She tried.  
  
"I have to do this." He said. "I have to kill him."  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
Angel pushed him away, and she stepped back.  
  
"You can't Neo! You can't! You can't! Don't!" She cried.  
  
Neo didn't understand. Maybe Smith truly did have a relationship with this child. She seemed so sure. But he couldn't stop. He had to kill him. Neo had to, for Zion. Neo only pulled Angel closer. He put his hands on her cold pale face. He wiped her tears away with his fingers. And then he looked at her. Angel saw that purity again in him.  
  
"You have his eyes." He said, and Angel nodded.  
  
"Neo. . . Tell me. . ."  
  
Lightning began to strike the Matrix sky.  
  
"Tell you what?" Neo asked.  
  
"Tell me. . . Why? Why do things have to be this way? Why did people have to die? Why did he lie? Why won't anyone listen? Why does he hate you? Why do you have to kill him?" She cried.  
  
"You sound like your father."  
  
Angel sniffled, and Neo held her. She seemed so sad, and pure. He couldn't let her cry. Not after what he had been through.  
  
"This is war, Angel. It has to be this way." Neo said.  
  
"Why!?" Angel cried.  
  
"Because this is the only way I can save my home, my people. We can't kill the machines, we can't. . . And your father isn't going to reason. He's made his choice. . . He hates us, and he isn't going to stop."  
  
"He loves me. . ."  
  
"But he hates us. He hates me. Nothing can change that. I don't know what we did to him. He says I took away his purpose. . . I killed him. But he killed me first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eight bullets to the chest. . . He isn't going to stop. And if I kill him, we will have peace. No one has to die anymore."  
  
"Except him. . ."  
  
Neo could feel tears on his neck from Angel.  
  
"I have to do this. I've been through too much now. For everyone he must die. . . I'm sorry." Neo continued.  
  
His voice sounded so pure and good. Unlike anything Angel had ever heard.  
  
"What will happen to me?" Angel asked.  
  
Neo didn't answer.  
  
"Tell me." Angel said.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know if I kill him what will happen to the copies. .You may. . ."  
  
Neo couldn't say it. He couldn't tell this child that she may die. But Angel turned to look at him.  
  
"If he dies, so must I? I wouldn't have it any other way." Angel said, and hugged The One.  
  
"I've had my losses too." Neo comforted her. "Trinity. . ."  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
"A woman I loved very much. She died next to me. . . She died getting me here to do this."  
  
Angel looked at Neo. He too showed pain in his eyes. Yes, he loved this woman very much. Angel could see that. Saying her name even almost made him cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Angel. I have to." Neo said.  
  
"What if we're wrong? What if you died?" Angel said.  
  
"I won't. I can't." Neo said strongly.  
  
Angel stepped away from Neo's hold. She turned away, her eyes closed. Now she understood. She knew the risks. She knew what would happen.  
  
"Where is he?" Neo asked.  
  
Angel pointed.  
  
"Down there. The copies are on the sidewalk. They're waiting." Angel said.  
  
Neo started to walk, and he looked back at her.  
  
"Come on." Neo said, holding out his hand.  
  
"I can't." Angel replied.  
  
Neo came over, and grabbed her hand.  
  
"We'll go together." Neo said.  
  
He didn't understand this child. How she came to be, and how she survived so long. But now her end neared, or even her father's. Neo related to her, and he saw her pain. She was only a child, even The One had to help her. Angel nodded, and wiped her tears. Then she took his hand, and walked with him to her father.  
  
It's hard to know you're going to die soon. Even harder to walk to it. But that is what Angel Smith did. She realized she was walking towards her potential death, or her father's. She still cried. But in the words of her father, it was inevitable. She couldn't run from this. She couldn't. She understood now. And as they passed the copies, she saw their hatred for Neo, she stared at them. She didn't look away. She was terrified. But she continued on, Neo at her side. Her father was down there. She wanted her Daddy. She wanted him to stop. But she knew that would not happen. And all she thought about was her love for him, and his love for her. She knew it was there. Angel was wise beyond her years. She didn't fear death, only the moments before it, and if she lived, she feared life without her Daddy. But that was her future. Her path. She could not change that.  
  
If she died that night, she would welcome death.  
  
But if she lived, she knew she would want to be there with her father in his final moments.  
  
"I love you, Daddy." She whispered, and no one heard.  
  
Then Agent Smith stepped out into the rain, and joined his copies. They turned and all stared at him. He stared at them.  
  
It was time. They had infected him, and now he would kill them for it. They made this happen. They made him feel this pain. This love. Smith started to feel that hatred he had for them. All this. All this. His Angel, his pain, his dreams, it was all because of them. He hated this. It was all their fault. He had to do this. He had to kill them. Smith was going to show no mercy. He was tired of this pain. He was tired of longing for his daughter. He hated this emotion. He hated it. He hated wanting his Angel, even though he still did. He looked out into the road, and hoped she was safe. And he hated himself for that hope.  
  
Then a copy approached him. It handed him something he had forgotten all about. His edged sunglasses. Smith held them in his hand, before putting them on. This is his fate. The path he has chosen. They did this to him. Now was the time to make them pay. Now he would kill Neo. And claim the worlds. They were already his. He wouldn't loose. He saw him win. Now all he had to do was show Neo no signs of Angel, and he would kill him.  
  
Smith waited, just like all the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: It Ends  
  
In the end  
  
I do not have fear  
  
For death coming near  
  
I only wish for you  
  
But there is nothing I can do  
  
The skies are crying  
  
We may be dying  
  
But I gave up trying  
  
I await the end  
  
But your wounds I can't mend  
  
Forgive me  
  
Like I've forgiven you  
  
Maybe you will see  
  
In the end  
  
What could be  
  
But it is too late  
  
Here is your fate  
  
You will try  
  
And you will die  
  
But we will be together  
  
Here and now  
  
Don't ask why or how  
  
You're my Daddy  
  
And I love you  
  
Here in the end  
  
~ From a girl named Angel 


	13. It Ends

It Ends  
  
The Sentinels stopped. They began to fly in a bit of a harmony, and they lowered their heads down. They were waiting. And the Rebels looked on, guns still in their hands. And only the man that believed stepped forth. Morpheus.  
  
"Neo. . ." Niobi whispered.  
  
"He fights for us." Morpheus replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But unknown to all in the Real World, Neo walked along side a little girl.  
  
Angel's eyes showed her pain to the world. But only Neo bothered to look. The end was here. And Angel couldn't stop it, as tears rolled down her face.  
  
Copies stared in hatred at the two. They scowled at Neo, and Angel really saw how much her father hated this man. She looked down, and didn't want to look at them anymore. She only saw hatred in them. They stole her father's face, and showed her pain. Neo soon found that Angel was holding tightly on his arm.  
  
Then Neo stopped, and he pushed Angel away.  
  
"You should go." He said gently.  
  
Angel looked at him with fear, and turned to the copies. Where would she go? Then turned back to Neo. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to be with the copies. They would hurt her. . . But she nodded, she knew she had to. She took a deep breath and shoved her way through the sidewalk. The Smiths did not stop her, they had no time. The shoved her, and stared at her, as she ran through them, keeping up with Neo. She looked through the copies as he walked with a certain stride that only he could master. Then he stopped.  
  
Angel heard the most terrifying thing in her life.  
  
"Mr. Anderson, welcome back we missed you."  
  
It didn't sound like her father. It was horrible, full of more hatred than she had ever heard. She stopped in her tracks and stared between the copies to see her father. She couldn't believe.  
  
"Like what I've done with the place?"  
  
The barren wasteland that used to be a city full of people, was nothing more but a battlefield. Maybe soon a graveyard. Angel looked down, she didn't want to see Smith like this. She didn't want to hear him. She didn't want him like this. He wasn't like this! He was her father! But no. . . He showed nothing like that. No signs of the father that held her. He was only now a warrior about to fight another. Angel held back more tears as she crept closer to him. She held out her hand, kind of entranced by that voice. She stared at him, shoving through the copies. Maybe if she touched him. . . If she talked to him. . . Maybe if she. . .  
  
But a copy shoved her back, and behind Smith's dark shades he turned his eyes to Angel. No. He didn't want her here! After he was done with Neo, they would kill her! She couldn't be her! She couldn't! His Angel!  
  
"It ends tonight." Neo said.  
  
Neo's voice brought Smith back to the battle. He blinked his eyes, and put the thought in the back of his mind. Now was definitely not the time.  
  
Angel sat on the concrete, staring at her father. There was a pain in her chest, and she heaved for breaths. She didn't want to watch, as she saw her father not even look at her. Just stare at Neo, no emotion on his face, as if nothing was inside him. Like he was nothing.  
  
"I know it does, I've seen it. That's why the rest of me is just going to enjoy the show, because we already know that I am the one that beats you."  
  
Lighting struck the sky, showing the pain of the Matrix. The city was cold and empty. And now there would only be pain there. The skies were crying for the world below.  
  
They clenched their fists, and time slowed as they ran towards each other. Angel got up as fast as she could, and ran along side her father between the copies. She had to be with him. She had to. . . She looked over at him, pushing herself through. He looked so angry, so mad at the world around him. She didn't see how he could hate so much. Then they stopped, punching through the air and rain too fast for Angel could see. She could only hear the sound of them breaking through the air. The sound of them breaking the laws.  
  
Angel fell to the ground, a copy punched her in the back. And she stayed on the wet concrete. She stared up at them, the lighting casting their shadows to the buildings. It was unbelievable. Each dodging the other, each making their claims. It was like watching the gods fight. But only one would win, and Angel stared in awe.  
  
"It ends tonight." Angel whispered without realizing it.  
  
They battled like a ballet, it was almost art, like music. Angel could hear the music as they punched. She heard the violins, and the trumpets play loudly. She truly had a poetic soul. She brought words to their battle.  
  
"It ends tonight. Death in sight. Let the warriors battle."  
  
They punched each other in the chest, the force sending each other flying back. Angel turned and saw her father hit the ground.  
  
"Daddy. . ." She whispered, tears rolling down her face.  
  
But Smith got up, only with wrinkles on his suit. He wasn't hurt. He could not be hurt so easily. Not after the pain he's suffered through. All thanks to them. All them. They did this to him. And now the time had come. It was his time. His turn. Nothing could stop him.  
  
Then Smith took flight, with Neo closely behind him.  
  
Angel jumped to her feet, and flew to the top of a small building. She stood, fixated on the battle. She didn't feel like she could move. She seemed so small compared to Smith and Neo. Her legs started shaking. She was scared.  
  
They punched each other in the air. Their fists meeting, the force causing a wave of power to vibrate from them. It was a circle of pure power, it broke all the windows, and even stopped the rain. Angel was thrown back from the force, and so were the warriors. But all recovered.  
  
They grabbed each other in the air, Neo's cloak blowing in the wind. They twisted defying gravity. Flipping threw the air, still trying to punch the other. They kicked through the air, and spun.  
  
"Let them battle. Let it end. For in the words of my father, it is inevitable." Angel whispered.  
  
They flew higher, the rain not even bothering them. Angel jumped closer to them, to the balcony of a building. She watched rise higher, Neo's cloak twisting around Smith, binding them together, keeping the battle on.  
  
"It is like fire, it will burn out. It is like rain, it will end. It is like Earth, it will wear away."  
Smith grabbed Neo by the arm, and spun, throwing him into a building. Neo felt pain around his whole body, as he lay on the floor. He had been thrown through four walls. His sunglasses had been thrown aside, revealing the pain in his eyes. But he couldn't stop now. He rose to his feet.  
  
Angel stayed on the balcony, Neo had been thrown into the building next to her, and she watched as her father wiped the rain from his sleeve. She shook her head. He needed to stop. Stop right now, she still hoped for something better than this. Her tears merged with the rain, and Smith flew into the building.  
  
"They will all end, just like this. Let the warriors battle."  
  
Angel jumped over to the building. She jumped onto the broken walls, and lowered to the ground. She crept closer, crawling on the floor, scared of what she would see. There, Neo laid on the ground. Blood dripped from his lip, as he stared up at Smith. Angel stared at her father. He moved hunched a little, weighed down by his anger. Angel lowered her head to the ground, she couldn't see him like this, she couldn't watch.  
  
"Can you feel it, Mr. Anderson? Closing in on you? Oh, I can. I really should thank you. After all, it was your life that taught me the purpose of all life. The purpose of life is to end." Smith said.  
  
Angel looked back up. She crawled to the corner of the room just before her father's. She stayed down, behind a piece of rumble. She saw Neo stand, looking mighty. She looked over at Smith. He seemed confused. He didn't understand why Neo got up. He didn't understand. Then his confusion only turned into more rage, as Neo spat some blood to the floor. Neo only waved his arms, readying himself for more fighting. He only made a gesture to continue, and Smith just lunged for him.  
  
Smith was so close. He looked at the weak human, already bleeding, his cloak stained from the dust. He couldn't win. He couldn't! He wouldn't let him! Neo would pay!  
  
Smith lunged for Neo, but Neo only punched him, and Smith sunglasses fell off. The only things protecting the sadness of his blue eyes were gone. And Smith could see again. He saw his daughter. She was huddled up in the corner. Holding a piece of debris as if it would really protect her. She was watching him. She was watching him. She saw everything.  
  
No. . .  
  
She looked so sad. His Angel had fallen. Her eyes cried tears, and her cuts were bleeding again. She shivered from the cold, or maybe from fear. She was dead on the outside. He had to do something. Maybe hold her, tell her everything would be okay. . . But he knew none of that would work. He froze, his blue eyes staring at her. He couldn't move, her eyes stayed on him.  
  
Then Smith felt a kick to his face. And he was brought back to his harsh reality. Back to the battle. And the thoughts of his Angel seemed to vanish. His face showed anger once again, as he step back, gaining his balance.  
  
Angel stared at the warriors.  
  
"Let it end. Just like fire burns, water rains, and Earth rumbles." She whispered.  
  
Time slowed again, as they fought. Angel saw their silhouettes, like two shadows blending into one. Only the lighting revealed their faces. Neo's cloak made him seem like a wave in the darkness, and Smith only seemed like a demon. They were two shadows, dancing beside light. It was an amazing sight.  
  
But the moment passed, and Smith was kicked out of the window. The world flew passed him as he stopped himself. He awaited Neo, and Neo came to him. Angel ran to the window, and saw them. Fighting in the air once again. She jumped to them. From building to building.  
  
"Let the warriors battle. Let them fight. Let death come in sight. It ends tonight. Let the flame burn out! Have them shout!" Angel mumbled to herself jumping.  
  
There was no purpose in her words. She didn't even know half the time what she said. They were just said, and the rain took them away. Taking the code of the words to blend with the rest of the Matrix. There was no purpose in them. But they were there all the same.  
  
Smith and Neo continued to rise to the air. They flew higher than the tallest buildings, leaving Angel. She still tried though. She had to see. She didn't want to. But she had to. She had to be with her Daddy! She jumped to the highest, and closest building there. See watched. A flightless Angel stared at two warriors high above, like in the heavens. Even the sky did not bound them, as they flew around each other.  
  
Neo tried punching Smith. But he only blocked, and punched Neo in the chest, sending The One flying higher into the air. Smith was so close. So close! No more pain!  
  
They flew in a circle of each other all around the city. Smith flying faster than Neo. Then soon they met. A burst of power came from their meeting. It covered all of the city. The copies stood unfazed, but Angel had to put up her arms over her eyes. Her tears blew away from the wind, and her cloak blew madly. And then she looked up, her father still in the sky, and Neo beginning to fall.  
  
"No. . .Daddy!"  
  
Lighting struck the sky, and the Matrix cried.  
  
Her father grabbed Neo, and they plummeted to the ground.  
  
"No! No! Daddy!"  
  
He couldn't! No! No! This couldn't happen!  
  
Her screams were unheard by Smith, only Neo heard them. But Neo couldn't even move, as his body went numb. He didn't realize what was happening. His eyes were closed, and he felt the wind on his back. He didn't feel Smith grab him, he didn't feel the coming ground. He only saw his Trinity.  
  
It was coming to an end. And Smith would win. He smiled at the ground coming towards him. It would be over soon, and he wouldn't have to fight anymore. No army could match him anymore! Let them try and defeat the Virus, Smith! He started to scream, his voice echoing through out everything.  
  
She couldn't let him kill Neo! She couldn't let him do it!  
  
"Daddy!" Her pleas went unnoticed.  
  
She jumped from building to building, so fast it felt like flying. She fell from to the other, her arms extended, her tears flying into the air, her cloak acting as wings. Angel was sent from the skies. She was so close to her father now, she reached for him. . . She jumped, and he flew past her, and she looked down, as they hit the ground.  
  
The entire Matrix could have shook. Windows shattered, and cars toppled over. Buildings were crushed, and in the end there was a crater, with a body lying in it. Everything fell with Angel. It broke just beneath her, and she flew with the shattered glass. And she saw her father staring down at Neo. Then everything fell to the ground, and Angel stood at the side of the crater. Her father didn't even look at her. He only stared, unbelieving, furious, at the still breathing Neo.  
  
The copies began walking. The surrounded the crater, and pushed Angel aside. She stared at her father's back. She had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen, and it made her chest hurt even more.  
  
"Let the warriors battle. Just like fire burns, and water rains. Just like wind blows, and Earth rumbles. Let it end. Let it end. . ." She whispered.  
  
But then there was only silence, and the rain could be heard. Smith gently kicked Neo, and Neo moved his arm. Smith contained his anger, and titled his head.  
  
Then all the hatred was said. All the things Smith denied was let out. The Agent was exposed.  
  
"Why, Mr. Anderson? Why? Why? What are you doing? Why get up? Why keep fighting?" Smith said.  
  
Angel took a step closer to the edge. She opened her mouth, ready to say something, but nothing came out. Her father didn't understand. He didn't realize what Neo was fighting for. He didn't understand. All this! He didn't understand. He asked why, not wanting to know. Her father was confused, and alone.  
  
"Do you believe you are fighting for something? Something worth more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know?"  
  
Angel shivered at that voice. There was nothing but hatred, nothing but evil. That wasn't her father.  
  
"Is it for freedom, or truth? Perhaps peace? Or could it be for love? Illusions Mr. Anderson! Vagaries and perceptions. Temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect, trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose! And all of them as artificial as the Matrix itself! Although, only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love."  
  
"No. . ." Angel whispered.  
  
Tears of an Angel fell to the ground. She shook her head. Her love wasn't an illusion! Love was there! Love was there! She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump into her Daddy's arms. She wanted to fly away. She wanted to be alone with him. She wanted her Daddy. Her Daddy loved her! He felt this love! They had a connection! He was lying! Her Daddy loved her!  
  
Smith thought of Angel briefly, as he said those words. Maybe when this was over, maybe his emotions would go away. . . Did he really want that? Did he want his Angel to never come back?  
  
"You must be able to see it, Mr. Anderson, you must know it by now. You can't win! It's pointless to keep fighting! Why Mr. Anderson!? Why!? Why!? Why do you persist!?"  
  
Neo rose to his feet, and Smith stared at him, jaded. How could he continue to fight. He could barely stand. But there, Neo stood, ready for battle. There was no purpose in this!  
  
"Because I choose to." Was all Neo said.  
  
"Daddy. . ." Angel whispered.  
  
Smith twisted his head, he didn't understand. He had no choice! There was no choice. He was going to die, that was all. There was nothing you could do. Nothing! Why did Neo do this? Why did Neo fight? There was nothing left, he could barely stand! Why!? Why!?  
  
Smith just didn't say anything, there was no use trying to understand. He made a fist, and punched through the air. But. But Neo blocked it. Then The One punched too fast for anyone to see, the rain barely moved, and Neo punched Smith right in the face. Smith stood for a moment, shocked of the pain in his face, then he realized he was in the ground.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Neo stood in the crater, the rain still falling on his head. His eyes looked as red as Angel's, as he panted for breath. Then he stared at all the copies. They showed no emotion, no worry of their fallen leader. They're barely even moved as they all stared at Neo. Angel through herself to the floor, she was scared. She didn't know what was happening, and only the rain and Neo's breathing could be heard. Angel looked up at Neo, and they stared at each other.  
  
"Neo. . ." Angel whispered.  
  
There was only silence. . . Then the lighting roared.  
  
"This my world! My world!" Smith yelled.  
  
Smith rose from the ground, like the Phoenix with flames in its eyes, it made Angel fly back from the edge. Neo only slightly moved his head, too weak to truly care.  
  
Neo had to die now.  
  
No matter what, Mr. Anderson had to die.  
  
Smith flew down to Neo, and hit him to the ground, just where he belonged. Smith walked quietly to the fallen One. He stood above him savoring the taste of victory. He knew he would win. Smith slightly turned his head, to glance at Angel, and then back to Neo. Then something happened.  
  
"Wait. I've seen this. This is it! This is the end!" Smith yelled.  
  
There would be no more fighting. There would only be Smith. Only be his power. Only be his will, maybe he'd be able to have Angel. But for now, Smith only thought of the future. It would be his. There would be no more fighting! No more battles! No more! Only him!  
  
"You were lying right there, just like that. And I stand here, right here!" Smith yelled, almost happily.  
  
He needed to get things just right, just like his vision. He needed to. If he didn't then things would go wrong, Neo may live. He couldn't have that. Not under anything. He had to do this perfectly. Perfectly. Everything he did had a purpose. He didn't even know how he was acting.  
  
Angel heard something in her father's voice. She didn't know what it was, but she was worried. He never talked like that. He never was like that. Something was wrong, she crawled closer to the edge again.  
  
"I'm supposed to say something."  
  
He couldn't remember what to say. But he had to! If he didn't, it would all go wrong! He would lose! He tried to remember his vision. He tried to remember. Tried to remember something long forgotten, try to find something long lost.  
  
"I say. . .I say. . .Everything that has a beginning has an end, Neo."  
  
That wasn't Smith! Angel sat up, tears still in her eyes, she looked so scared. She knew something was wrong. Her hands started shaking.  
  
Neo opened his eyes, he too knew that wasn't Smith.  
  
"What? What did I just say? No. . .No. . . This isn't right, this can't be right."  
  
"Daddy. . ." She whispered.  
  
There was something wrong. This wasn't right. Why was Neo standing up? Why? Why?! Smith was so close! So close! His victory blinded him of his behavior. He started walking back, and shaking his head, that wasn't right.  
  
Neo stood.  
  
No. Something was wrong! This couldn't be right! What did he do wrong!? Why wasn't Neo dead!? He had to be dead! He had to!  
  
"Get away from me!" Smith yelled, Neo should have been dead.  
  
"Daddy. . ." Never had Angel seen fear in her father.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Neo asked calmly, he knew what to do.  
  
"It's a trick!"  
  
"You were right, Smith. You were always right. It was inevitable."  
  
Smith panted with fear. Then he saw. Neo held out his arms to him. Yes, it was inevitable. Now, it would be over. It would be over.  
  
Smith walked over to Neo, and lunged his hand into him. The darkness went all over Neo, and he did not fight it this time. He knew what he had to do. Death was inevitable. Neo could feel it go up his neck, and looked to the Matrix sky. He looked to the heavens, and closed his eyes. He thought of Trinity.  
  
"Neo. . ." Angel's eyes widened. "No. . ."  
  
Then there was nothing. Just another soulless copy.  
  
"Is it over?" Smith asked.  
  
The copy nodded.  
  
Smith sighed with relief. He turned his head, and closed his eyes. It was over. All of it was over. Never again. No more pain. No more fighting. No more. . . Just him. . . No more pain. . . Just him. And Angel.  
  
Angel stared unbelieving. Her father won. . . She couldn't move. She should have been running, and hiding. The copies would soon take interest in her. But she couldn't move. She couldn't feel her legs. She only stared at her father.  
  
"No. . ."  
  
Then something happened. The copy twitched.  
  
And in the Real World, Neo made his last stand. His body glowed, and he screamed to his death.  
  
The copy turned its head, still showing no emotion. It was trying to hold back something. There was pain.  
  
Smith stopped, still panting. He started shaking his head.  
  
Angel then felt a pain in her chest. Something she'd never felt before. It hurt. She almost screamed, as she rose to her feet.  
  
The copies' s blue eyes started to glow through the dark sunglasses. Smith only stared, and denied it. This couldn't happen. He had it. . . He had it. . . It was his. His world. His Angel. Why? Why? Then the pain got to him. Even more pain than he already had. This time nothing would make it go away.  
  
"No. . . No. . . It's not fair, it's not fair."  
  
Angel stood, her eyes began to shine, she looked at her father, she didn't know what was happening. She was scared, nothing was going to make it better. Nothing was going to help her. Nothing was going to protect her. Nothing would come. She felt something even greater than terrified. But then she stopped fighting it. She knew what was happening.  
  
Smith looked over at her for the first time. His Angel. His beautiful Angel. He failed. He failed her. Smith still panted for breath, he shook his head at her. He didn't want this. He didn't want to die, he didn't want her to die. He never wanted this. He wanted her to know that. Angel looked only stared at him.  
  
"I love you." She said not knowing if he heard.  
  
Then Smith felt pain. It was allover him. The pain, it wasn't going away. Neo did this! Neo infected him! He went inside him! He held himself, trying to keep himself together. He could feel it, his code, it was going away. . . He tried to hold it together, he tried to stop it. He tried, to live. But the pain was too much. And the light grew brighter. The light that could have been from heaven, only brought death.  
  
She did not scream when the time came. Angel stayed still, tears rolling down her face. She looked down at her hand, the skin beginning to crack, exposing the code beneath. The light was blinding, and her blue eyes shined through it. The rain could not be heard anymore, only the screams of her father. Even then, she didn't seem scared. She accepted death. She accepted the pain. She had felt things like it all her life. And now, maybe she wouldn't feel it anymore. Maybe she and her Daddy could be together. Happy.  
  
It was only hope. But hope doesn't mean it will happen.  
  
She watched him. Her Daddy. He held on tightly, trying to fight this. But Angel knew it was inevitable. She did not fight it. She did not even try. She only felt the blood drip down from her arm, and the pain spread through her chest down to her legs. And her Daddy still tried to live. Her Daddy.  
  
Her Daddy lied to her. Her Daddy hit her. Her Daddy screamed at her. Her Daddy didn't listen to her. Her Daddy killed others. Her Daddy. . . Her Daddy loved her.  
  
Death was coming, and she couldn't fight it.  
  
She did not look away, or close her eyes. She did not look away from death. She stared at her father, until there was nothing.  
  
His screams could be heard echoing through out the entire Matrix, and the light could be seen from anywhere. All the power that was Smith, was let out. And one tear fell to the ground. Then it was over.  
  
He couldn't contain it. The pain was too much for him, and all around the city lights danced. The copies became oblivion in the light, and nothing should have lived.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
It ends. . .  
  
Then there was nothing for a long time. Only the rain. . .  
  
But there was something.  
  
"Angel. . ." Smith mumbled.  
  
There in the middle of the crater he had created, lay Agent Smith. He lay on his back, the rain falling onto his eyes. He shook his head. He couldn't move, he could hardly breath. Too weak to move, too weak to open his eyes. Only strength for one last thought. On strength for his daughter.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Smith opened his eyes.  
  
There above him stood his daughter, she was shaking all over, and still crying. She was bleeding, and heaving. But she was alive. Smith stared up at her. Too happy to form words. He shook his head, and tried moving his arms.  
  
Down her arm, Angel's blood dripped from her hand. The blood fell with her tears, onto Smith's suit. The blood stained his white shirt. He looked at it. The stain would never come out.  
  
He breathed almost gasping for air.  
  
"Come here." He said, finally getting his arms up.  
  
Angel couldn't move either. She just fell into his arms. He held her tightly, as she cried from the pain.  
  
Smith grabbed his jacket, and tried pulling it off. He wasn't an Agent anymore, why should he wear an Agent's jacket. He wasn't a Virus anymore, why wear the jacket of a virus? But he couldn't do it. He wanted it off. He didn't want to die with it on. But he couldn't. He was too weak.  
  
"It hurts. . ." Angel whispered.  
  
Her words hurt him. It was like a stab to the heart. Smith could feel tears.  
  
"I know. . .I know. . ."  
  
He held her tighter. He tried to make the pain go away. He tried. . .  
  
Smith could feel it. His code. He could feel it. One by one they were being deleted. Slowly, the pain grew, and their strength weakened. There was an erupting pain in his chest. Something was inside him destroying him. He knew Angel felt that too. He couldn't let her though. She didn't deserve this pain, this slow death. She was his Angel. He couldn't let this happen.  
  
But it was inevitable. They had survived for these moments, only because of their will, and their wills were vanishing with their codes.  
  
Smith held his daughter tightly. Her cloak covered his legs, and she buried her head in his chest, trying to escape the pain. He rubbed her arms, trying to give her warmth, like it would make her live. He squeezed her, like it made any difference keeping them alive.  
  
Then he felt it. Her heartbeat. His little girl's heartbeat. . .  
  
This wasn't right. They shouldn't have been there. They shouldn't die. It wasn't fair. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. If he could only change it. If he could only. . .  
  
He never wanted to give her this pain.  
  
Angel felt it. Death. She grew colder, and shivered in her father's arms. But he only held her tighter. She grabbed his shoulder tightly, and cried on his chest. Cried over his beating heart. Her blood continued to stain Smith's suit. And Angel only felt better, knowing she was in her Daddy's arms.  
  
He didn't want this though. He never want Angel to feel this. He never wanted this. He never wanted her to know such pain and hatred. How could he have done this to her?  
  
"I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . ." He said.  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
She looked up at him, and he laid his head on hers. Forehead to forehead. He saw her blue eyes, she saw his.  
  
"I'm so sorry. If I had only listened. . . If I had never pushed. . . It wouldn't be like this. It wouldn't."  
  
A tear went down Smith's face.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Angel moved closer to him. She laid better on his chest, and Smith turned his head to the sky, crying.  
  
He never wanted this. And he saw now, everything he ever did was wrong. He saw all those times he ever killed someone. All their names he knew. All their families. He remembered everything he ever said. Everything full of pain. Everything full of hatred. Everything. He didn't want this anymore. Everything he ever did was wrong. Everything. He didn't want to hate Neo anymore. . . He wanted only Angel.  
  
He brushed his daughter's hair, and turned this side towards her. He held her tighter now. She was right. He didn't need to fight. He didn't need all this. He just needed her. And now he had failed. And they both had to pay.  
  
"I just want another chance. Everything would be different. Everything would be better, Angel. . ." He said.  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
He was asking for her forgiveness.  
  
Smith held her tighter, trying to keep them alive at least for another minute. Tears came from his eyes, he just wanted something better. He wanted to be her Daddy. He didn't want to be this anymore. He wanted so much. He wanted his daughter. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to laugh.  
  
"I didn't mean anything. . . I didn't! I didn't. . ." He pleaded, crying.  
  
There was love. There was love. There was. That is what he wanted to feel. That's all. No more pain. No more! Get the pain away! Leave us alone!  
  
But the pain didn't leave.  
  
He only wanted more time. He wanted his Angel.  
  
"You're my Angel. You're mine. You told me what was right, and I never listened! My Angel! My guardian Angel!" He yelled.  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
Angel was where she should have been all this time. She smiled through her pain, and tears. She grabbed her father tightly. She wasn't going to get pulled away, no one was going to take her away from her Daddy. She was with him. She was in his arms. She could hear his heart. That's all she wanted. She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Death was so close. . . He could feel it, his breath were becoming weaker now. His grip on Angel was loosening, but he wasn't going to let go. He would never let go.  
  
Her blood mixed with the mud on his suit, and then their tears. Her cloak covered them both, and Smith laid his cheek on her forehead, still rubbing her arms. Still trying to keep going. Still trying to escape the inevitable.  
  
But the pain never left them. They couldn't take it much longer.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled. He smiled back at her. Her eyes were so blue, unlike any other. Almost like his. Her blue eyes. The eyes that stared at him long ago. His beautiful Angel.  
  
He felt her weakening body. Her breathes becoming smaller, her heartbeats become slower. Their lives were leaving them. His daughter's precious life would leave them both.  
  
There was no more hatred.  
  
There was only love.  
  
"I love you." Smith said, kissing her again.  
  
Angel smiled, and rubbed her head in his chest.  
  
"I love you too, Daddy." She said.  
  
They cried together.  
  
Agent Smith was a father. Angel Smith was his daughter. They were together now. And nothing else mattered. Agent Smith loved his daughter. She loved him. The rain fell, and the lighting showed light in the darkness, but that doesn't matter. Smith and Angel were together. Father and Daughter. Nothing could change that. Nothing could change their connection, their love. Smith continued to try. He tried to keep the going, keep the breathing, just another moment. Just another second. He held her. They were together to the end.  
  
Angel smiled in her father's arms. Her Daddy loved her. Her Daddy loved her. Her Daddy held her. She smiled at him. Then she rested her head on his chest, holding tightly to him. She smiled. She was where she always wanted to be, where she should be. She was so happy. Then Angel's grip loosened, and her body went limp. She closed her eyes, and the pain went away.  
  
Smith didn't say anything. He only held her tighter. She was gone, his Angel left him, and she wasn't coming back. He held her tighter, and cried. Her blood still dripped, and she still lay on his chest. But she wasn't there, and Smith huddled up with her, and cried harder than ever before. He only wanted something better.  
  
He only wanted love.  
  
"I love you. . ."  
  
Smith closed his blue eyes.  
  
And Angel took him away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: I Promise  
  
Dry your tears  
  
Let go of the fears  
  
Mend your wounds  
  
Stop the bleeding  
  
There is more  
  
Night has not fallen  
  
It isn't over yet 


	14. I Promise

I Promise  
  
I want to heal,  
  
I want to feel,  
  
What I thought was never real.  
  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain until it's gone.  
  
I want to heal,  
  
I want to feel,  
  
Like I'm close to something real.  
  
I want to find something I wanted all along.  
  
~ From a program named Smith  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were gone. . .  
  
The Matrix was reset. The copies were gone, most of them died, some reverted back to their original programs, very little human. The city was rebuilt. There were no signs of the battle that occurred. No remnants of the Virus, Smith. No evidence of his daughter. It was as if they never existed.  
  
Already people were forgetting.  
  
Sati made the sun rise to the new day, for the lost warrior, Neo. The first day of peace began. No one knew if it would last, but that didn't matter now. For now everything was okay. Those lost in the battle were mourned for. The machines had given the bodies of Neo and Trinity to the city of Zion. The machines were even helping rebuild Zion. Soon there was talk of going to the surface. Everyone was healing. Everyone was looking to the future.  
  
In the Real World and Matrix there were graves for the dead. And none for Smith or his daughter.  
  
Morpheus and Niobi were beginning the unplugging plans, and the machines were salvaging more energy sources. There was a new future ahead. One full of hope. One full of love. The war was finally over.  
  
The Oracle sat on a park bench, looking over the city. Sati and Seraph stood next to her.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Sati asked.  
  
"I suppose so, someday." The Oracle replied.  
  
"Did you always know?" Seraph asked.  
  
"Oh, no. No. But I believed. I believed."  
  
Then the sky grew brighter, filling with colors, making peace known.  
  
There was silence, as they stared at the sky.  
  
But laughter broke through the air. The Oracle turned towards the laughs, and smiled. Sati came over, and held the Oracle's hand. Seraph turned his head.  
  
There, in the distance. Father and Daughter played.  
  
Smith laughed as he ran after his daughter. He grabbed her, and lifted her into the air, and swung her. Angel screamed, and grabbed her father's arm, and tried to get out of his grip. He finally let go, and Angel ran for it. Smith chuckled, and walked closely behind.  
  
"What do you see for them?" Seraph asked.  
  
The Oracle smiled at the two.  
  
"I see. . . Happiness. . . I see love." The Oracle finally said.  
  
There was no pain. There was no blood.  
  
They wore no suits, no cloaks, no sunglasses. Simply white, collard shirts, and black pants. They had left everything from the war behind. They too were beginning a new.  
  
They were alive, they were happy.  
  
Angel ran down a small hill, and turned to wait for her father. He waited at the top of the hill though, smiling at her. She smiled and ran back to him. He hugged her, and held her tightly.  
  
They had woken in each other's arms. The light was shining in Smith's eyes, as he turned his head. He thought he was dead, and was too weak to realize what had happened. When he blinked and open his eyes, Angel slept on his chest. At first he didn't say anything, as he slowly got up. Then he saw his daughter. He grabbed her, waking her up.  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
"Angel!"  
  
Smith had never felt such an emotion. It was so beautiful, it was so warm. He held his daughter, and wasn't going to let go.  
  
The sun shined in their room, and they had never felt anything so warm.  
  
They had left their things where they awoke. Smith left his still wet jacket, over Angel's cloak.  
  
Now they were there. In the field, far from the city. Far from the battlefield.  
  
And now, Smith spun his daughter in the air in the green field.  
  
There was no need to hold back anything now. There was no threat to Angel or to him. No more fighting. No more battles. There was no use to deny anything anymore. Smith loved his daughter, and she loved him.  
  
They were given new chances at life.  
  
They hadn't really thought about how they survived, at that point it didn't really matter. All that mattered was each other. But really, all the copies that were programs, automatically reverted back to their original selves. Smith only reverted back to his original body. And Angel. Smith had thought about Angel. Maybe it was because they were together at their death. Their codes intertwined, and when Smith's code reverted it brought Angel's with it. Or maybe it was because Angel had evolved beyond all her boundaries. She had experienced more emotion than ever before, and learned more than ever imagined. She had evolved into her own program. So she just reverted back to herself also. But Smith didn't know. He didn't really care. It could have been even because he loved her so much.  
  
Smith threw his Angel into the air, and caught her. They fell to the ground, and laughed. Angel turned to her father's side, and they stared at the beautiful sky.  
  
Their future was unclear for now. All they knew was they would be together. That's all they really needed. Smith planned to stay out of public for a while. Not let anyone see him. They'd only realize who he was. Then maybe he'd live among humans, Angel may make friends. He might even.  
  
"I'm going to need a new name." Smith said.  
  
It was true. He would need a name for this future with the humans.  
  
"I can name you!" Angel yelled sitting up.  
  
Smith looked up at her, still laying on the ground, she smiled at him.  
  
"Let's see. Agent, Adam, Andrew, Andy, uh. . . Angus!" She yelled.  
  
They laughed, and Smith pulled her back down into his arms. He held his daughter tightly. Angel enjoyed the embrace.  
  
There was no pain, there was no blood. No more fighting, no more war. Only love, only joy. Rain did not spoil the sky. Cold was gone, and warmth came. A new day dawned.  
  
"I miss Neo." Angel said, turning up to her father.  
  
Smith stared down at her, his mouth partly opened. He didn't know what to say to her. Then he turned, and stared at the sky. His mouth was slightly open as he thought of Mr. Anderson. He thought of Neo.  
  
"Neo. . ." He started. "I wish I could have known him better."  
  
Angel smiled at her father.  
  
Looking back, Smith should have thanked Neo. Neo freed him. He should have shaken his hand. He should have called him by his name. He should have done all these things.  
  
Then Smith realized something. He turned to his daughter, and rested his chin on the top of her head. He rubbed her arms.  
  
She was his. She had felt so much pain. And no matter how hard he tried, the pain would never go away. That pain would be there. In their memories, damaging the heart. She watched people die. She had shed blood. Nothing could change that. He felt so sorry.  
  
Angel sensed her father's uneasiness. She turned to him gently and slowly. She was unsure what he was thinking about, but she tried to help.  
  
He wasn't going to let her feel any more pain. He was going to protect her. No matter what. No more. No more. They were going to mend their wounds. They were going to heal.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Angel looked up at him, he stared blankly at the ground.  
  
He should have promised her a long time ago. She asked him to promise her. She asked him in his dream. Now he had to.  
  
"Promise what?" Angel asked.  
  
He stared silently for a moment. He was so sorry all this had happened. But now everything was going to be okay.  
  
He slowly turned to look down at her, still in his arms. He stared at her beautiful blue eyes. He was going to keep his promise.  
  
"I promise never to hurt you. I promise to protect you." He said.  
  
Smith grabbed her hand, and stared at her. He started shaking his head.  
  
"No more pain, no more fighting. I promise. I'll give you everything I can. I promise."  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
Angel stared at her father, unsure. Then she smiled. She always knew he would do these things. She had no doubt. He was her Daddy.  
  
He grabbed her, and they laid on their sides, facing the sun. "I'm going to do things right this time. I promise you. I promise you everything." He said, rocking her.  
  
"Daddy, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
They were together.  
  
They lay on the green grass of the field. The wind slightly blew, and they stared at the sunrise. The sun giving them warmth.  
  
Everything was going to be okay now.  
  
The war was over, and everyone was healing. There was no more pain. Father and Daughter loved each other. Now they were in their rightful places. Finally happy, and in each other's arms. Their lives were to begin a new now.  
  
And all they needed was each other now.  
  
"Angel, you're crying." Smith said, looking down to her.  
  
Angel looked up, tears in her eyes. She smiled at him, as he kissed her. He held her tighter now, unsure of why she was crying.  
  
"I love you Daddy." She said.  
  
Then he realized. Tears of love. . . Tears of joy. . . He wanted to cry now too. He held her tighter, and kissed her again. Everything was going to be okay now. Smith could feel it. There was this inner warmth he never felt before. He stared at his daughter's blue eyes. And he somehow knew everything was going to be better.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Everything that has a beginning has an end. . .  
  
This is our end.  
  
Not for Angel or Smith. This is merely where we stop. This is where we end. But every end only means there is another beginning. Our end, but their beginning.  
  
They were going to heal,  
  
They were going to feel,  
  
They were going to do so much. . . 


	15. I Want To Say Goodbye

I Want to Say Goodbye  
  
I sit here in their field, awaiting them. My legs spread on the green grass, and my arms lay in my lap. I sit on this small hill, and gaze at it all. I only stare at the beautiful day. The flowers are blooming, and the sun is high. I can see two butterflies dancing over there. This world has come a long way. I can remember the first time I thought of this. This entire world. This field I sit in right now. This little world, my little creation, with so much more than just that. I sit here on the hill, and I just want to say goodbye.  
  
"Hi. . .Over this year I've written this story. I've inspired people. I've made people cry. . . I want you to know, I cried too."  
  
And turn my head, unsure of what to say. I've had so much time to think about this, but now I draw a blank.  
  
"Shadow!"  
  
Angel jumps on me, and hugs me from behind. We laugh, and I grab her hand.  
  
"Hey, Angel." I say.  
  
"Where've you been!?" Angel asks.  
  
"Oh, around." I say, looking at her stunning blue eyes. "Where's your father?" I ask her.  
  
She smiles me, I'm so glad she's happy now. I'm so glad to see how much she's grown. She turns, and smiles at Smith.  
  
"You should visit us more often, Angel has taken quite a liking to you."  
  
I turn my head, and smile. Angel runs to her father, and he walks to me.  
  
"Oh, and you haven't?" I ask slyly.  
  
He laughs, and sits down next to me, his legs crossed.  
  
"Of course I have." He says.  
  
I look at the two of them. Angel sits in her father's lap, and he smiles at her. They wear no suits, no cloaks, no shades. They look at the world with their beautiful eyes. They've come so far, and been through so much.  
  
But now everything is okay, I know it as I look at them.  
  
"Were you in the middle of something?" Smith asks me.  
  
I nod, and lower my head, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, go on. Continue."  
  
"Okay, okay. . ." I say. "I've taken Agent Smith, the program that became a Virus. The Agent that was freed. One that hates all emotion." I start.  
  
"Hey!" Smith interjects. Angel giggles.  
  
"And I gave him. . . I gave him an angel."  
  
Smith and I look to Angel, she laughs at our staring eyes.  
  
"I gave him a gift, a daughter. And I threw them into the world of the Matrix. Right there between Reloaded and Revolutions. We knew their fate. We knew what would happen. Smith would do this, and that, shoot the Keymaker, etc. . . But when Smith wasn't there. . . He was with his Angel." I say.  
  
Smith smiles and rubs his daughter's arm.  
  
"I can remember the first time I thought of this story. My first thought was just seeing this little girl, grab him, and yell 'Daddy!' Then one thing led to another. And now I have a story over one hundred fifty pages. . . And I wish to god I could show you guys more. I wish I could just find Hugo Weaving, wave this story in this face, and make a movie. I wish I could to that for you guys. You people deserve it. It'd be nice. I'll be the co-director!"  
  
I hold out my hands, like a director, and they laugh.  
  
"I do want to write as a career, go on to that to making movies." I sigh.  
  
"Well you can certainly do that." Smith says, and I smile at him.  
  
"I remember seeing you for the first time, Smith." I say, crawling closer to the two of them.  
  
"Really?" Angel asks.  
  
"I remember when I was really young, about eight, in 1999. My parents had rented a movie, called "The Matrix." They told me it was rated R, so I didn't watch it with them. I went to my room, and hours went by. So I snuck in, to see if the movie was done. . ."  
  
I pause, picturing the memory. The moment that probably led to this. The moment you all need to thank for.  
  
"And?" Angel asks.  
  
I turn back to them, and I stare at Smith. Those blue eyes I saw so long ago. I smile at him.  
  
"I saw you. I saw you interrogating Morpheus." I say finally.  
  
"Oh-no." He says.  
  
"I see this guy in a suit, inches from the camera, with another guy, that looks like he's going to keel over and die. So the man in a suit starts yelling how much he hates the world! How much he'd give to kill us! With these big trumpets in the background!"  
  
Smith starts laughing, and Angel giggles.  
  
"You scared me half to death!" I point at Smith. "You scared an eight- year-old child!"  
  
I hit him, on his shoulder, and he leans over to laugh. I laugh then too.  
  
"Then! Then I run away scared, and then I go back. Don't ask me why, I just did. I see this same guy in a suit shoot this other guy, like ten times in the chest!"  
  
Smith lays on the ground, still laughing, and Angel jumps on him, laughing. I stop, and stare at them together. They soon stop, and I stare at them.  
  
"So I stayed away from the Matrix for a while. But then my friend, Andy wanted to see Reloaded with me. I had seen some commercials of it, you saying "Mr. Anderson." So I had to rent the Matrix again."  
  
You guys thank Andy too.  
  
"So then I watched the Matrix. I saw that scene again." My voice slows as I remember, and stare at them. "I saw you, and I saw your pain. . ."  
  
Smith turns.  
  
"That night around twelve, I watched it again with my PS2. . . Oh, Smith. . . And now here we are. That pain seemed to grow into power in Reloaded. And then the. . . The inevitable came. . ."  
  
Angel turns to her father, and lies next to him, comforting him. I lower my head.  
  
"I say you die. . . We all watched it. We saw you go. . . insane. . . We saw you. . ." I grab his arm. "If it makes you feel any better I yelled "Smith will suffice!" At the end of the movie. . ."  
  
He smiles, and she smiled. They turn back to me, and I sit next to them here, in their little heaven.  
  
"I liked Neo, I loved that Zion won the first battle. I loved the Twins, and the other Agents. I miss Agent Brown. The one on the laptop, he was cute. But you. . ."  
  
I lean closer to them.  
  
"Very few see the virtues of your pain. It is very subtle."  
  
Smith holds his daughter, tighter.  
  
"I'm glad you saw." He says.  
  
"So now we must part. We must leave, and say our goodbyes. They are going to leave us now. We cannot go on. This is our end, and your beginning." I say.  
  
The smile and look at each other.  
  
"Now you guys, my viewers. . . Bye. I thank you. I'm glad I've given this story to you, and I'm glad you were here. All those things you say, that you cried, you love it. You don't know how much that means. I mean, come on. I'm thirteen! I'm still in Middle School! So yeah, it makes me feel like I will be able to do this. I will someday write, and make movies. . . Thank you guys. . ."  
  
Smith puts his arm around me.  
  
"Now get out of here! Zion is having a big party. Unless you're still plugged in. In that case, I hear you're going to have a birthday soon." I turn Angel.  
  
She blushes.  
  
"Yeah, I want to try chocolate cake." She says.  
  
I laugh a little, and stare at the again. They have such beautiful eyes. . .  
  
"Goodbye." I say to you.  
  
"Bye!" Angel yells.  
  
Smith smiles, and simply nods. Just like Smith.  
  
And now we sit in this field. The place where we stay often. Where father and daughter play, and author watches lovingly. Here, in the field, there is no more pain. No more tears or blood. Here they are happy. Here they are together.  
  
And I watch, as Smith kisses his daughter, and she rests on his shoulder.  
  
Together  
  
Now and Forever  
  
Father and Daughter  
  
An Agent and an Angel  
  
No more pain  
  
No more. . .  
  
Only love 


End file.
